The promise
by Olivia the author wanna-be
Summary: The love story of Finnick and Annie. From Annie's reaping to having their son and maybe a little more.*bad summary* DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT YET READ CATCHING FIRE OR MOCKING JAY! This is my second fanfic so my writing should have improved, and I will not leave the updates too long unless necessary.
1. Chapter 1

Promise Chapter 1

Annie rested her head against the armchair of the plush white sofa and stared out of the window, twiddling with her dark, soft and tangled hair. She couldn't see anything due to how fast the train was going, but she concentrated on the dull colours of the world flying before her to try and block out everything that had happened to her today. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she thought of her time in the justice building back in district 4, saying her last words and goodbyes to her mother and father. She tried her hardest to hold back the tears but she was finding it a little difficult. "Oh dear. Why the long face?" Falavia asked tottering her way over.

Falavia was Annie and Sven's escort. She had no idea what Annie was going through, so she wasn't really in the mood to talk to her at this moment in time, especially with high-pitched, annoying Capitol accent. She had a purple wig that flicked out in all different directions, glossy purple lips, bright green eyelashes and little yellow fish's painted on her nails.

"I'm fine Falavia; really, I just miss my family I guess" Annie replied with a weak smile. Falavia wasn't all that bad really; Annie would just have to get use to hearing her accent for the next few days.

"Well cheer up we're going to the Capitol, it's wonderful, I'm sure you will love it"

Annie was sure that she would love it, but she didn't want to think about the apparently beautiful city that was to send her to her death. She knew she had no chance of coming out of that arena alive.

"Ah Finnick there you are" Falavia said with a cheesy smile "How's Mags?" Falavia's face had suddenly dropped.

"She just needs some time alone with Sven, she's really upset" he retorted looking at the floor.

Finnick was Annie and Sven's mentor along with Mags. They were victors of district 4 in the previous games. Sven was Mags' grandson. She was distraught about him being reaped. Finnick had blond wispy locks and bright lush green eyes with a tint of sea blue.

"I understand" Falavia said making her way out of the room

"What about you, how are you doing? Finnick asked taking a seat next to Annie

"I want to go home" she could feel the tears coming back

"I know you do, I've been there before. You could go back home if you win"

"But I won't win. I don't have any chance of winning"

"Don't talk like that. What can you do?"

"I can fish, I'm fast, and I can swim. How is that going to help me?"

"Well you will have good access to food if you can fish; you will just need to find water. Your fast so you can run from other tributes, you will get away from the cornucopia quick too"

"I guess. And I'm small, I can hide"

"Exactly"

"Thanks Finnick"

Finnick gave her a smile. He was completely lost in her deep green eyes. They reminded him of home. How he would sit on the beach with his father and fish. They reminded him of the deep green seaweed that got washed up along the beach line. He had seen Annie before, with her little sisters on the beach. He would wander from the victor's village and sit on the beach to watch her. Now she was 17, one year younger than him. There was something about her that he really liked, he just didn't know what. Finnick put on a playful smile and said "I've been a mentor for four years and I haven't had a victor yet, maybe you will be one" He gave her a small shove

"Are you joking, I'm so weak and small that I couldn't even lift a bow" She giggled returning his shove. Yes so small but yet so beautiful.

Mags came into the room, her eyes all puffy. She was a wrinkly, fragile old woman with white thin hair and warm humble eyes. Finnick's playful smile had suddenly turned glum. Annie suddenly felt a strange urge to comfort him. She shook her head and resisted. Mags came and sat beside Finnick. Finnick placed his arm around her and said "He will be fine; you never know he might get out live"

"Mags, there really isn't much chance of me getting out alive" Annie took a deep breath "If you want I could look after him, get him through it, protect him, even though I won't be much assistance. Then when I die he may have a better chance of getting back home to you"

Mags stared at Annie and said "You don't have to do that for me sweetheart"

"I know but I will"

"If you're sure"

"I am sure"

Mags looked at Annie and smiled. She suddenly she felt that this kind young woman had a special place in her heart. Annie's kindness brought a smile to her face. She reached out and took her hand. "Thank you Annie"

Annie gave her a smile and rubbed Mags' warm hand with her dainty thumb. Finnick gave Annie a smile, a genuine loving smile. Not a false flirtatious smile he used on the women of the Capitol, a real one. Annie gave him one back but blushed slightly. Mags' narrowed her eyes and examined the pair looking into one others irises. Both of them thinking of home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too. Well here you go. Please**** Review****, pretty please. Ok now I just sound desperate. Ugh why do I babble on? Enjoy.**

Promise chapter 2

"Finnick you need to stop being so angry with yourself, It isn't your fault that they're being sent to their death" Mags said following him as he paced around his room

"Sh-they shouldn't have to go through this" Finnick retorted

"Finnick you do this every year but I have never seen you like this before" Mags placed her hand onto his chest to stop his continuous pacing. "Sit down Finnick" Finnick took a seat and then popped a sugar cube into his mouth. "Is it her, Annie?" Finnick gave her a frown

"Mags why on earth would it be her" Finnick questioned with a irritated tone.

"Well I've seen the way you look at her. I may have lost it a little Finnick but I'm not entirely stupid. You're different around her Finnick. You're relaxed, you're yourself around her. You're not putting on a false smile to please the president or trying to act the way everyone in the Capitol expects you to act. You act like you did back home"

"Mags it has nothing to do with her" He snapped "It's to do with the fact that we're practically sending them off to die like we do every year. We're monsters Mags"

"Ok Finnick, I'm sorry, calm down"

"Sorry Mags I didn't mean to snap like that"

Mags gave him a smile and placed her hand on his shoulder. She gave him a quick pat and then left to her compartment. Finnick couldn't help but think that Mags was right. There was something in him that wanted to save Annie, even though he knew Sven probably had a better chance of winning. He was much stronger and apparently has a god aim when it comes to throwing knifes. Finnick had asked Sven what he was good at, Sven said he had a good aim with throwing knifes because when he went out fishing he would throw knifes at the fish in the lakes and then fish them out. Anyway everyone had decided who they were going to save. They were going to save Sven for Mags. They had to choose one and they had chosen Sven. But why did Finnick have the urge to save Annie? Finnick stared out of the window, not expecting to see anything. He just saw a blur, a blur of blue and grey. He stared at the flying colours thinking of what Mags had just said. The streaks of blue and grey began to make Finnick feel quite dizzy. He gave his head a quick shake and saw Falavia sitting next to him. "Oh hi Falavia"

"Hello day dreamer" Falavia replied with a cheeky smile

"I'm going to go check on Annie and Sven"

"Ok, don't take too long we're nearly at the Capitol"

"Don't worry, I won't"

Finnick began making his way through the slim hallway. He hesitated when he reached Annie's door. He cleared his throat and then knocked. "Annie, can I come in?"

"Oh, yes"

Finnick walked in to see Annie sat up n her bed drying her eyes. "Oh is this a bad time?" Finnick asked sympathetically

"No, no it's fine" Annie sniffled tossing the tissues in the bin

Finnick gave her a smile and then plonked himself onto the bed next to her. "Are you missing your family?"

"A little bit. At least you're not like Falavia" Annie began to smile now "When she asked me what was wrong and I said I was missing my family she just replied with 'oh darling you've only been gone from them for a day and a bit' but it's not the fact that I'm away from them, it's the fact that I know I will never see them again" Another tear began to trickle down Annie's face. Finnick's heart began to melt. It was if Annie's pain was reflected upon him. He had a sudden need to comfort her. He wrapped and arm around her slowly and held her tight. Annie began to giggle. "I'm fine Finnick, really"

Finnick pulled his arm away slowly and said "Well I needed to see you about the Capitol; we will have plenty of time to talk about the games when we get there."

"Ok"

"When you get there you will be assigned to your penthouse, the next day you will have training with me, then on your own, and the next day, then you will have a free day for practising for the interview, which you will have with Falavia, then you will have a private session where you will be assessed, then you have the interview."

"Ok. Do you think I will be able to keep Sven alive?"

"Maybe, if you try hard enough"

"And if I don't?"

"Then try and get out of there yourself"

A blank look appeared on Annie's face. Finnick knew what she was thinking, 'like that's ever going to happen' but Finnick thought differently, he thought maybe just maybe she had a chance. "Finnick, do you really think I have a chance if winning?" Annie asked, her eyes looking all innocent

"Yes, I do" he replied rather quickly

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Everyone look sharp, we're here!" Falavia bellowed from the dining room. Finnick noticed that he had been talking to Annie longer than he should have been; he hadn't even had a chance to talk to Sven yet. Annie and Finnick jumped up from the bed and made their way towards the dining hall. Sven was already in there, pushing his face against the window and waving. Annie soon went to join him. "Yes, enjoy the people who will be watching you die" Finnick put in

"Well best to put in a good first impression" Annie said giving him a teasing smile. Finnick just smiled back. He couldn't help but think that maybe Annie's smarter than she looks. She seems to know what she is doing anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. That one was updated pretty quickly, hopefully the others will be just as quick and maybe a little longer. I have been updating my chapters pretty damn quick, so if anyone out there is reading this, which I doubt, I suggest you check for updates every day, but don't get your hopes up I might not have updated it, most likely I will have. Enjoy and please** **review.**

Promise chapter 3

Annie's eyes sparkled as she gazed about the penthouse. The penthouse was beautiful. A curved purple sofa sat in the centre of the room and a big plasma screen was sat opposite it. There were a set of steps that led up to a dining area, green chairs with swirl patterns on them surrounding a glossy mahogany dining table, and above hung and great big glass chandelier. "Right, let's get you to your rooms" Falavia said excitedly. Falavia took Annie and Sven's hands and led them to their bedrooms. "I'm going to go and check on how Annie is settling in" Finnick said staring at her as she walked away

"Ok then" Mags replied looking at him suspiciously

The minuet Falavia took Sven to his room Finnick knocked on Annie's door "Oh come in" Annie said with a shocked voice

"Hi" Finnick replied coming in

"This is an unexpected visit, I've just got here"

"I know, I just wanted to see how you were settling in as all"

"Oh I'm fine, the bedroom is lovely" Annie beamed.

It was lovely. There was a double bed with plum sheets and a green headboard, an on suite, an oak book shelf that could keep Annie reading for years, decades even, the carpet was orange and dotted with squares of purple and there was a large glass window overlooking the city. Annie walked over to the window and watched the busy citizens of the Capitol rush by. Finnick walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It will be alright Annie" Finnick said

"How can you possibly know that" Annie retorted turning to him

"I don't, I'm just trying to make you feel better"

"I know you are" Annie was smiling now

"Dinner!" Falavia's voice bellowed

Annie started for the door but the felt herself jolt back. She looked down to see that her hand was holding Finnick's. Annie began to blush and looked up to see Finnick smiling slightly. She hadn't noticed that they had taken hands at all. "Sorry" Annie said letting go. As Annie left the room Finnick just stared at her. He shook his head and got back to reality and made his way for the door.

"So, how do you like your rooms?"

"They're brill" Sven said trying to swallow a mouthful of lamb stew

"Well, you will be meeting your stylist's tomorrow; you have the chariot parade to attend"

"Oh, what's our stylist called?" Annie asked

"Melina" Falavia replied "She's lovely; I met her a few days before the reaping"

"I hope she doesn't dress us up in something ridiculous" Sven put in

"Me too dear, me too" Falavia sighed. Like she had room to talk anyway. She was the one wearing that silly wig and outfit, but she wouldn't look silly to another Capitol citizen, Annie and Sven would probably look weird to someone of the Capitol if they saw them back in district 4.

"Oh please slow down Sven there is plenty of food to go around" Falavia said slamming her fork onto the table.

"I'm starving"

"Yes bu-"

"You don't know how hungry he is so just leave him" Mags said cutting Falavia off

"Fine" Falavia puffed. She took a deep breath "Sorry Mags"

"It's ok"

Annie wasn't eating at all; she was just pushing bits of lamb around with her fork. She was looking a little gum too. She placed her fork down and took a sip of what the Capitol call hot chocolate. She had never tasted it before and this was her first go. It was creamy and warm. It heated her insides. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of coco. She rested her head against her palm and took a bite of lamb. She looked opposite her to see Finnick doing the same, just staring at his plate, not eating a thing. Annie sometimes felt like she was dreaming, like she had never been reaped, like she would close her eyes and wake up in her old bed, in her home, the place where she felt safe. They were coming back again, the tears. She took a deep breath, bet her lip and forced them back into her tear ducts.

"So how are you doing Finnick?" Falavia asked with a smile

"Ok I guess, It's a little lonely back in district 4" Finnick gulped back that lump in his throat, that lump that appears when you're about to cry. "You know with not having any f-family left" Finnick found the word family hard to get out. "Apart from Mags of course, she good company, I guess you're the closet thing I have got to family Mags"

"Thank you Finnick" Mags replied. Mags began to smile. She felt good knowing Finnick saw her as family, knowing that she filled that empty gap in Finnick's life called family, but maybe he needed something more to completely fill that gap.

It was coming back again, the anxiety, Annie's lip began to quiver. Why did they have to bring up the subject of District 4, and especially family? "I'm sorry, I'm not hungry" Annie said letting her fork drop onto her plate. She got up from the table and left to the living room. Everyone looked at her with concern as she left, real concern, like they really cared. Finnick got up from the table to follow her. Falavia began to get up too but Mags pushed her back down and said "No leave them, Finnick can sort it" Falavia replied with a nod and carried on eating.

Finnick went into the living room to see Annie sat on the sofa, her legs up to her chest, her chin resting on her knees and tears in her eyes. "Annie are you alright?" Finnick asked taking a seat next to her

"No I'm not" Annie croaked

She felt a soft hand touch her face; it was Finnick wiping away a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"Annie I'm not going to tell you that everything is going to be ok because it's not, but you need to think of something else to take your mind off of things"

Falavia, Mags and Sven passed through to go to their bedrooms. Falavia was walking slowly so she could hear the conversation going on between Annie and Finnick. She could be really nosey sometimes. Annie looked back and waited for them to reach their bedrooms. Annie turned back to Finnick and said "Like what?"

"Like... like how weird and colourful the Capitol is" Finnick turned to where Falavia was standing in the hallway and shouted "Or how nosey Falavia can be!" Falavia laughed and went into her room. Annie began to giggle. "What are you most upset about Annie?" Finnick asked shuffling closer to her

"Dying, I'm scared of dying"

"Annie, you might not die"

"Yes, I'm dying for Sven"

"What if Sven died first?"

"Then I would try to get out myself"

"You said you were fast. So running right?"

"Yes"

"What about reflexes?"

"Oh god no"

"Fine, let's start now"

"What?"

"Try and grab my hand before I hit you"

Finnick swung his fist, and Annie stopped it in its tracks by grabbing his arm. "Good, now strength"

"Oh god no"

Finnick pushed on Annie's arm and pinned it to the armchair of the sofa. Annie giggled and shook her head. "What's that?" Annie said looking behind Finnick. Finnick turned his head and Annie pushed him off of the sofa and onto the floor. "You little minx" Finnick teased. He pushed back and he ended up rolling on top of her. Annie panted slightly and breathed "damn you're strong"

"I know" Finnick smiled

They both stopped talking and stared into each other's eyes. Annie relaxed and stop trying to hold Finnick up. Finnick drew his head closer to Annie's, their noses nearly touching, and then placed his forehead against hers. They were both lost for words. They couldn't believe what they were doing, but didn't want to stop. Finnick finally gave in and kissed her softly on the lips. Finnick pulled away to see a shocked Annie. Her shocked expression soon faded into a smile and Finnick went into kiss her again, but before he could get anywhere near her lips again a voice came from what seemed to be beside the sofa "Finnick what are you doing?" Annie and Finnick both looked up to see Falavia staring right at them, her eyes wide with shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok if there is someone out there reading my fan fiction and you want telling when I have updated you can follow me on twitter Downton_A_Fan then tweet me 'I follow your story', I will follow you back and tweet you every time I update. Thanks and please**** review ****and enjoy!**

Promise Chapter 4

Annie had just got her training clothes on and was waiting for Sven in the living room with Finnick and Falavia. Falavia hadn't said a word about what she witnessed last night, and Annie and Finnick weren't going to bring up the subject anytime soon. The waiting was awkward. No one made eye contact or said a word to anyone, not even good morning. Falavia didn't seem to be in a good mood, she was very twitchy, constantly re-crossing her legs, readjusting her wig, picking up and putting down numerous magazines and the occasional sigh left her mouth now and again. When Sven and Mags came into the room the three of them felt so much relief, no more awkwardness, they were just going to get on with their day. Finnick and Annie were constantly wondering if Falavia had said anything to Mags. "Right chop, chop, chop it's time to go" Falavia said clapping. Falavia ushered them into the lift, she practically had to shove Annie in. The lift ride was silent until Mags spoke up "Ok what's going on? You have all been so quiet and it isn't like you lot, especially Falavia"

"Mags we're fine just leave it" Finnick sighed leaving the lift

"Whatever you say Finnick" Mags called. But Mags could sense that something was not quite right. Falavia had only one chirpy outburst this morning while she normally has about twelve. "Ok, don't use any of the weapons yet, learn about the different recourses, what are edible and what are not, tie knots, just do anything that has nothing to do with conflict. Got it?" Finnick instructed. Sven and Annie gave him a nod and proceeded through the doors to the training room. Annie finally got to see what she was up against. Some looked just as weak as her, while the others seemed big built and muscular, but what Annie was really looking for was someone who could get sponsors easily. The girl from District 1, who was about Annie's age, seemed like she would be a hit with the men of the Capitol. She was tall, Blond and sexy. Annie began to wonder what she had to get sponsors. Nothing, nothing, at all she thought. She didn't find herself appealing like the girl from District 1.

Training was long and boring. Annie went from station to station, but made sure to stay clear of any weaponry, most of the time she stuck to tying Knots. Annie noticed the boy from district 9 flaunting his strength quite a lot. She knew took keep a far distance from him when it came to the arena.

Annie was relieved when training had finished. She practically ran for the doors and headed straight for the lift. Tonight was the chariot parade, and Annie was just hoping that her stylist would have the decency to not make her look like a total idiot. When Annie entered the penthouse she found Finnick sitting on the sofa. Finnick turned to her and said "Annie I need to talk to you" Annie made her way over to him, but before he could say anything Falavia was already next to them "Come on Annie, we've got to get you to your stylist" She said taking Annie's hand. Finnick felt irritated, he never had a chance to get Annie alone.

Sven and Mags were already in the car when Finnick, Falavia and Annie got in. Once again the ride was silent. Mags had the urge to ask questions, but she knew it would just irritate Finnick.

"Annie, I will take you to see your stylist and Mags can take Sven" Finnick said placing his hand on Annie's spine

"No, no, I will take her" Falavia said grabbing her hand and leading her off to the dressing room. Annie found it difficult to keep up with Falavia's pace. "Ah, Annie I'm your stylist, Melina" she beamed greeting her with a hug

"Nice to meet you" Annie smiled. Melina was very fairly short but very slim. She wore a green wig and had green blusher on. Her false eyelashes were green and her nails were beige with little black dots on them. She had six inch heels on so that she seemed taller. She looked as ridiculous as Falavia, but she was nice enough. "Ok Annie what do you think?" Melina lifted up a Green scaly boob tube that was long and rippled like the ocean waves at the bottom. The green scales shone as the light hit them. "You see your district has the duty of fishing so I took the idea of fish scales for your dress, and at the bottom it ripples out like water, and as you walk the bottom changes from green to blue"

Annie was lost for words "I-Its beautiful Melina, really it is"

"Why thank you darling, you see I thought the book tube would give you a sexy image but as it's long and flows out, it gives you that elegant look too, we don't want you too sexy, it just wouldn't suit you, oh and it looks like you will fill it well too" Annie looked down at her breasts and giggled, I guess she was lucky in that area. "Right let's get it on you then" It fit her perfectly.

"Give us a twirl" Falavia smile twiddling her finger in the air "Oh my darling you look beautiful".

"My husband is Sven's stylist, he will be wearing a suit with the same design as your dress, well apart from the colour changing of course" Melina smiled. She was so excited and giddy; she couldn't wait to get Annie onto that chariot. "Come on then let's get out and show the rest" Falavia said ushering Annie out

"I can barely walk in these heels Falavia" Annie laughed

"Oh you won't be doing any walking anyway dear"

Annie felt like she was going to fall flat on her face any minuet, she was finding it difficult to keep balance. "Falavia how on earth do you walk ion these every day?"

"Well I'm used to it; I have been wearing heels since I was 6 years old" Annie couldn't get her head round the Capitol ways. The things they wear and do. Falavia led Annie to a room with two large metal doors. District 6, 9, 10, 13, 11 and 12 were already in the room with their mentors and escorts. Most of the tributes were giving her dirty looks, obviously jealous. But she didn't get that reaction from Mags, Sven and Finnick. "Oh you look beautiful" Mags shrieked taking Annie's hands.

"Thank you Mags"

"Don't you look dapper Sven" Falavia said straightening his velvet green bow. Sven now had a big grin on his face. Mags was so proud of her grandson, although she had never pictured him in a suit before. She never pictured a boy with that amount of muscle to look that good in a suit. "I can hardly stand Mags, these heels are ridiculous" Annie laughed

"I know dear, I never wear them myself, but I had to tonight, you will get used to it hun"

"Annie you look amazing" Finnick said coming up behind her.

"Oh, thank you" Finnick already thought Annie was beautiful but tonight she looked gorgeous. Finnick didn't know what to say really. The dress matched her deep green irises perfectly, and the way her dark tangled hair cascaded down her back, Finnick was in awe over her. "I mean it you really do look lovely" Annie didn't know what to say, she just smiled "No one has ever complimented me like that before" She kissed his cheek and whispered "You don't look too bad yourself"

Finnick laughed and said "I need to talk to you later on, ok"

"Ok, Finnick I don't know if you see me in this way but to me you're a really good friend" Finnick just smiled, Friend, he saw that coming of course. "Right come on you two, time for the chariot" Falavia said dragging Annie away from Finnick. Falavia had seen the kiss on the cheek and shot a Finnick a look of warning. Finnick just ignored her and proceeded to Annie's chariot. "I'll help you up Annie" Finnick said taking her hand

"No, no I can do that" Falavia said practically smacking Finnick's hand away from Annie's. Falavia was beginning to get on Finnick's nerves. Mags, Melina and Ash, Sven's stylist, made their way over. "Ok try to turn your attention to the crowd as much as possible" Ash commanded "Oh and Annie try to give a little more attention to the men, maybe the odd wink now and then" Annie just nodded.

"But-"

"She will get more sponsors Finnick" Melina said cutting him off

"Ok"

"Off you go then" Mags said patting the horses rear end. At first Annie had to get to grips with what was going on. She soon gained focus and began turning her attention to the crowd, blowing kisses, smiling and throwing the odd wink at men. She turned to the screen to see her and Sven's face. The crowd were going mental. Most of the men were chanting "Annie Cresta, Annie Cresta!" and it was obvious why. Finnick didn't like it one bit, he felt jealous and he didn't know why. Annie grew bored as President Snow babbled on and on about the games and the history of Panem. She was relieved when the horses began to head back. Once again her face was on the screen, more than the others anyway. Men shouting her name once again. "That's not Annie out there" Finnick said to Mags

"I know I was just thinking the same thing" Mags said still staring at her grandson

"I mean Annie is a fragile, innocent, and a beautiful young woman, not some sexy forward girl that tries it on with every man she can get her hands on."

"Calm down Finnick, she's only acting" Falavia butted in "what's the problem?"

"Nothing" Finnick shrugged. Annie and Sven bounded off of the chariot and received so much praise, especially from Falavia. "Oh yes I almost forgot to tell you that Melina and Ash will be joining us for dinner tonight" Falavia beamed

"You did great out there" Finnick praised "I need to talk to you"

"Alright"

"Follow me" Finnick took Annie's hand and led her to one of the old prep rooms and locked the door. "Annie I wanted to apologize for last night, I didn't mean it"

"I know it was just the heat of the moment, its ok. What did Falavia say by the way?"

"She told me to keep distance from you, that if I have feelings for you I should cut them out of my mind because she doesn't want me getting hurt. I told her not to worry, that it was the heat of the moment like you said"

"Good that's a relief, we better get back"

"Annie I do care about you though"

"I care about you too Finnick" Annie was smiling now; they were both smiling at each other. He slipped an arm round her waist and led her back to the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Promise Chapter 5

They had just got back from training, Sven had gone to bed and Annie was relieved to be back in her penthouse. Finnick said they could start on the weapons tomorrows training session, which was nice for Annie and Sven to hear. "You're back" Finnick smiled taking a seat next to Annie on the sofa

"Indeed I am" Annie said sarcastically. Finnick popped another sugar cube in his mouth. "Do you want one?"

"Go on then"

Finnick passed her a sugar cube and then had another himself. "These are damn good sugar cubes" Annie joked

"I know right" Finnick joked back "Ok I'm gonna feed you one, ready?

"Ready"

Finnick gently placed one on Annie's tong. He had never felt this comfortable around someone before, not even Mags. "I'll miss you Finn"

"I will miss you too. Hu Finn, the only person that ever called me that was my mother; it's nice to hear it again"

"Do you miss them, your parents?"

"Yeah. It's not nice; you know not having a family anymore"

"I wouldn't know myself Finnick, but I miss my family too; I'm never going to see them again" Annie's lips began to quiver

"Annie, are you alright?" Annie just shook her head; a lump began to form in her throat. She was fining it real difficult to fight the tears back. She couldn't take it any longer and just let loose, sobbing into her hands. Finnick pulled her into his arms around her and held her tight. "It's ok Annie, just cry, just let it all out" Annie did, Finnick could feel Annie's tears begin to seep through his shirt. He knew his shirt would be saddened by now, but he didn't care, he just wanted her to feel better. Annie began to cling to his shirt. Finnick realised that she had stopped crying. Finnick could fell tears welling up in his eyes now. He held them back and kissed Annie on the top of her head. Annie looked up at him and smiled, her eye's all watery and puffy, but to Finnick she still looked beautiful. "Thank you Finnick, thank you for everything" Finnick laid down on the sofa and beckoned Annie to join him. Annie laid down next to him, letting him curl his hand around her waist. "Are you tired?" Finnick asked. Annie nodded in reply "I don't mind if you fall asleep, I will stay like this until you wake up" Finnick noticed a smile appear on Annie's lips. He watched her as she slowly closed her eyes; she looked so peaceful, and beautiful. Finnick found himself running his hand down Annie's arm, when his hand found hers, he weaved his fingers through the gaps in-between her fingers. The smile returned to Annie's lips as she let her fingers grip Finnick's. They just laid there, their fingers entwined. Finnick smiled when Annie held Finnick's hand back. His own eyes began to close. Soon he was fast asleep, with Annie in his arms.

About four hours later Mags and Falavia came into the room to find Finnick and Annie fast asleep on the sofa. They had been so comfortable that they hadn't woken up at all "Oh, what do we have here?" Mags said. Falavia went over to the sofa and began to shake Finnick to wake him up. Finnick slowly opened her eyes to see Falavia and Mags looking straight at him. He tightened his grip around Annie murmured "Leave me I'm sleeping"

"Finnick get up" Mags said ruffling his hair

"Not until Annie's awake, I said I would stay until she woke up"

"Oh for god sakes don't be ridiculous Finnick" Falavia snapped

"I'm not" Finnick snapped back

"Fine" Falavia stretched her arm out to Annie's shoulder and shook her slightly. Annie's eyes fluttered open and Falavia said "Wakey, wakey Annie, it's about time you got to bed" Annie Sat up, not letting go of Finnick's hand. "What time is it?"

"Quarter past eight" Mags answered

"Good god I'm shattered"

"Do you want me to take you to bed?" Finnick asked sitting up. Annie nodded and stood up. "No I can take her" Falavia said grabbing Annie's arm

"Falavia I'm fine, I will just go myself" Annie sighed. But she could barely stand up, she felt light headed and tired. She was half asleep; she had to hold onto the walls for support. Finnick sighed and whipped her up into his arms "Finnick what are you doing?" Annie giggled

"Taking you to bed" Finnick laughed. Annie wrapped her arms around Finnick's neck and rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her. She didn't want to let go of him. "I knew he liked her" Mags sighed

"And when did you notice this?" Falavia asked

"On the train"

"And you didn't think to tell me"

"Well I knew you would stick your nose in, like you have been"

"Look Mags if he has feelings for the girl, which he clearly dose, he just needs to shut them out"

"Why?"

"Mags she's going to die, and then he'll be upset and guess who will have to pick up the pieces, me and you"

"She doesn't have to die"

"We all decided to save Sven for you"

"No, not anymore, not if she means something to him, they can play fair"

"Mags wait don't make any decisions yet, we don't even know if he definitely has feelings for the girl"

"Seriously Falavia, sometimes I wonder where your heads at"

"He was probably just being friendly"

Finnick lied Annie down in the bed and tucked her in. "Good night Finnick" Annie whispered snuggling into her pillow

"Good night Annie" Finnick whispered back. Finnick brushed away a strand of hair that was covering Annie's face with his hand and then kissed her on the forehead. Finnick didn't really know where they stood now, were they still friends or were they an item. Finnick knew in his heart where he wanted to be, and that was with Annie, he wanted to love her and never let her go, to keep her safe, he had never felt like this before, but his mind was telling him to let her go and to never look back.

**Ok I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading. Please ****review ****xoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok if anyone out there is reading this, I'm really lacking in reviews. I want your honest opinions, if you're enjoying it or not, how I can improve E.T.C Thanks. As always enjoy and ****Review!**

Promise Chapter 6

Finnick woke up to a horrifying scream. He leaped out of bed and ran straight for Mags bedroom. "Mags are you alright?" Finnick yelled barging into her bedroom. But Mags was sitting on the bottom of her bed trying to get her slippers on. "Mags?"

"Finnick I'm fine, I was just going to check on Falavia, I heard a scream" Mags replied

"I thought it was you that screamed"

"No" whoever was crying was sobbing now "It's ok Falavia we're coming!" Mags called. But Falavia was already in the hall way. "Mags are you alright?" Falavia asked

"Yes I'm fine"

"I heard a scream"

"I know Finnick just came to check on me, we were just about to go check on you"

"I'm fine" The crying continued. Maybe it was because he was half asleep or maybe it was because she's never had any arena frights yet, but then it finally came to him "Annie" Finnick said to himself. He was shouting now "Annie I'm coming!" The three of them burst into the room to find Annie sobbing erratically on her bed. Finnick ran to her side straight away. "Annie, Annie what's wrong?"

"Finnick" Annie cried throwing herself into his arms

"I'm here Annie, it's alright" Falavia began making her way over to them, but Mags pushed her back. "Let Finnick deal with it" Mags whispered. Finnick began stroking Annie's hair until she calmed down. Finnick pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tight. "Shhh, it's ok Annie, it's ok. Annie what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare"

"Annie you're shaking" Finnick looked at Mags and Falavia and said "It's ok I can take it from here" Mags nodded and dragged Falavia out of the room. "Well it's all over now, I'm here, and nobody's going to hurt you. What happened?"

"I w-was in the a-arena"

"It's ok I had a dream about the arena when I was a tribute" Finnick looked at Annie, her green irises fully of tears. Finnick gently laid her back down onto the bed and pulled the quilts over her.

"Falavia come on" Mags whispered

"No wait I want to listen" Falavia whispered back with her head against the door.

"Come away. Let's go check on Sven"

"Fine" Falavia rolled her eyes and followed Mags to Sven's bedroom. The thing was Falavia didn't care about Finnick having his heart ripped out as he saw Annie die, she fancied him, just like any other woman of the capitol, she was expecting Finnick to be all over her, for them to have some kind of romantic rendezvous, but he never loved her, he never loved any of his customers. You see when Finnick reached the age of 16 Cornelius Snow, the president, told Finnick that he was to sell himself to the women of the Capitol for a very high price, of course all of the money would go to Cornelius. At first Finnick said no, and as a result all of his family was killed, Cornelius told Finnick he would give him a second chance to take his offer or he would kill the last thing he had left to care about, Mags. So Finnick took up the offer and decided that if he couldn't have the money, he would have secrets. Most of the time he would get secrets from the game makers relatives or wives, Finnick was shocked that a married woman would dare come for a piece of Finnick. He would find out everything about the arena and in the process he was keeping Mags safe. Mags once told him to stop, that she would be ok with dying, that she didn't have long left anyway. It took a lot of persuasion to get him to agree, but then he met Annie, and since they had fallen asleep together on the sofa Finnick new, Finnick knew that Snow knew he loved her. Snow knew everything; he had probably rigged all twelve of the penthouses with microphones and cameras. So if Finnick stopped selling himself now, Annie would die some slow painful death in the arena, and if she got out Snow would have her killed anyway. So Falavia realised she was just another of his secret tellers, a source of Snow's money and accepted the fact that Finnick didn't love her.

"Go back to sleep Annie" Finnick said kissing her forehead

"Wait" Annie said taking his hand "stay with me" Finnick climbed in next to her and brought her into his arms. "I'll stay with you all night" Finnick wondered if Snow could hear and see everything that was going on between them. That night Finnick told Annie about everything, selling himself to the women of the Capitol. He felt that he could trust her. She was the second person he had ever told. Annie was surprisingly supportive; she wasn't bothered about him selling himself at all, she understood that the only reason he did it was to keep Mags safe, and now her. "You care about me?" Annie smiled rolling on top of him so she could see his face

"I wouldn't be here tonight and I wouldn't have fallen asleep with you in my arms if I didn't care about you" Finnick grinned

"Why, why do you care about me?"

"I don't know Annie; you kind of crept up on me"

Annie paused for a while "When?"

"Well you seemed to fascinate me when you were on the beach back home, that's why I went to watch you, but I never realised what I felt for you until you got reaped"

"...you watched me?"

"Yes, with your sisters"

"I remember all the girls back at school practically fainting every time you walked by, but you never really had any effect on me."

"I know, that's what fascinated me about you"

"I guess if you wanted me to fall for you, you would have to show me that you were worth it. You know, you're nothing like I expected, I thought you would be vain and cocky. I guess I got that from what I have seen on camera"

"I have to put that on for Snow"

"I know. Finn...how do you feel knowing I'm going to die?"

"Sick"

"Well I guess I started to fancy you a little when you were comforting me on the train, then I realised that I care about you when we kissed, when you were trying to teach me reflexes, or something like that"

Finnick began to laugh and then kissed her on the lips. When he pulled away Annie smiled and kissed him back. This time Finnick kissed back harder, Annie pulled him on top of her, not breaking from the kiss.

Outside Falavia's jealousy had reached boiling point so she fled back to her bedroom.

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Keep them coming! xoxoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again thanks for the reviews, keep them coming please and enjoy. And shy review you are awesome thank you for your many reviews in a row, they made me giggle. Just thought I would say that. Are you on twitter by the way?**

Promise Chapter 7

Finnick awoke with Annie in his arms. He heard Falavia rushing about outside, obviously worrying about the lack of organisation for the interviews, that was 2 days away. Finnick woke Annie up with a kiss. "Annie you need to get up, it's your final day of training"

"Hmmm, ok" Annie groaned in reply

"I promise you can have a lie in tomorrow"

"Ok"

"Falavia stop pacing, please" Finnick said coming out of Annie's bedroom

"You stayed in there all night did you?" Falavia snarled back

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

Falavia just grunted and stormed off to the breakfast table. Sven and Mags were already at the table when Falavia, Finnick and Annie got there. Mags and Sven seemed to be talking about something. "Annie" Sven piped

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to teach you how to throw knifes today?"

Annie paused for a minute "Oh yes, thank you Sven"

"Annie, you don't have to save Sven any more" Mags said weakly

"But-"

"It isn't fair to sacrifice yourself for him, and I know I love him dearly but you should play it fair"

"The careers want me" Sven put in "So I thought I should at least leave you with something"

"O-oh"

"But Mags don't you want to save your grandson?" Falavia said hoping to change Mags mind

"Yes but it wouldn't be fair, who every dies, dies and I will have to a-accept that" The word that didn't come out of Mags mouth very clearly, she looked as if she was about to cry. "Right let's get you off to training" Falavia chirped. As she left with Annie and Sven Falavia tried to catch Finnick's eye. She had done this a lot, but it never really bothered Annie until now. Instead Finnick ignored Falavia's gaze and Found Annie's; he gave her a smile and then left the table to talk to Mags.

"So what did you get out of Pedro's cousin?" Mags said quietly. Pedro was this year's game maker. "There's a lot of open field, a couple of mountains, a river that connects to a large lake, and a large damn holding lot, and I mean a lot of water, enough to flood the whole arena"

"When are we going to tell them?"

"When we're training them up for the interviews tomorrow"

Mags nodded. She looked as if she was going to cry again. Her lip began to quiver; she then fled to her bedroom, not saying a word. Finnick would normally go after her, but he knew she needed some time alone. Mags knew she had to let them fight fairly, it wouldn't be fair on Finnick, even though Finnick hasn't pronounced his love for Annie in front of everyone, Mags still knew, it was a little obvious what was going on between them with everything that went on last night, and when they fell asleep together on the sofa. She knew he loved her; she couldn't choose between Sven and Finnick, not even if Sven was blood, Finnick wasn't blood but she saw him as a son, he was family.

It had been a while now and Mags was still in her room. Sven and Annie came up the lift. "Where is Grandmother?" Sven asked

"She's in her room, I think you should go see her" Finnick replied faintly. Sven suddenly looked a little worried and immediately made his way to Mags room. "Is she ok?" Annie asked taking a seat next to Finnick

"No"

"I feel really bad"

"Why?"

"I'm no longer trying to keep Sven safe, everyone wants us to play it fair, but I know deep down Mags is practically beside herself" Annie's lips started to quiver "Annie it's not your fault"

"Don't get me wrong, I do want to get out alive, I just don't like seeing Mags like this"

Finnick pulled Annie onto his lap and held her tight. "Shhh, Annie don't cry" They stayed like that until Sven and Mags came into the room, Mags all puffy eyed. "What's wrong with Annie?" Sven asked

"She feels it's her fault, you know with Mags being upset and all" Finnick replied still keeping hold of Annie.

"Oh Annie darling it isn't your fault" Mags said taking her hand. Annie raised her head from Finnick's chest and looked at Mags. Mags started rummaging in her pockets and pulled out a tissue. "There, there Annie, it's ok" Mags assured wiping Annie's teary eyes.

"Are you sure it isn't my fault, you're not just telling me that to make me feel better?"

"I mean it. How was training today then?"

"Good, but I kind of regret teaching Annie how to throw knifes, she's a fast learner" Sven answered. This brought a smile to Annie's face. "So she did well?" Finnick asked

"Yes, well she was a bit unsteady at first obviously, but she picked it up real fast"

"Right, tomorrow you will have a free day, except Falavia, Finnick and myself will be helping you prepare for the interviews, oh and you have private session with the game makers in the evening, ok it isn't a free day but you will get a lie in" Mags said

Sven and Annie just replied with a nod. That was what Annie was dreading, the interviews. Her stylist Melina wanted her to be sexy with a touch of elegance. She found it easy on the chariot; all she had to do was throw a few winks, but now what, flirting with creaser. Annie wasn't a flirt at all; she was really shy when it came to the stage. To Annie the interview meant one step closer to the games. It was starting to get to her, the fear, she didn't want to die, and she was scared. Then she started to think about the private session, what was she going to do, what if she was going to completely fail and make herself a laughing stock to the game makers "I'm going to head off to bed, I don't feel too well" Annie croaked

"Don't you want dinner?" Mags asked

"No I'm fine" Annie just continued walking to her room, not looking at Mags as she replied to her, she didn't even look back at Finnick. Then Falavia came up the lift. "Where's Annie?" She asked

"She isn't feeling too well, she went to bed" Sven retorted

"I'll go check on her" Finnick said getting up

"I'll come" Falavia said already ahead of Finnick. Mags grabbed her arm and snapped "For god sake Falavia just let Finnick deal with it" Falavia looked shocked at Mags response and just sat down. "I'm sorry for snapping like that Falavia; I've just had a bad day"

"I understand Mags"

Finnick didn't know if he should Give Annie some peace, maybe she would like some time alone. No he was worried about her; he was going to see how she was doing. "Annie?" Finnick said slightly opening the door. She was sat there watching the recap of the chariot parade. Finnick walked over and sat beside her on the bed. Annie rested her head on his shoulder and said "I'm scared" she looked up at him now, her big green eyes looking all innocent. "I know" Finnick retorted wrapping his muscular arm around her tiny waist. He looked into her eyes. Her irises were somewhat entrancing. He went into kiss her. They soon deepened the kiss. Annie felt safe again, comforted and loved.

**Ok this chapter was real hard to write but I hope you liked it. **

**Press that awesome, epic button that will make my day. It says review. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok people I have just realised that I described Finnick's hair as '**_**blond wispy locks**_**' in my first chapter, get that out of your head, I meant to put '**_**bronze wispy locks**_**' ok enjoy, and ****review****.**

Promise chapter 8

Annie woke up to find Finnick sleeping beside her, his arm round her waist, his hand in hers. Annie didn't even notice him come in last night. He was out _getting secrets. _When he came back to the penthouse he felt disgusted with himself like usual, but this time it was different. He felt like he had betrayed Annie, obviously he hadn't felt this in his previous _secret colleting_, but he didn't love Annie back then, she just fascinated him. The minuet he had his shower he climbed into Annie's bed and held her all night. He didn't get much new about the arena. Another one of Pedro's cousins said that if Pedro feels that the audience is getting bored he will break the damn immediately, flooding all of the arena.

Annie had no idea what time it was. Light was already seeping through the curtains, so it couldn't have been early. Annie really didn't want to get up, she was too tired, so she snuggled deeper into Finnick's arms. Finnick opened his eyes, and when he saw Annie he smiled. He liked to see her happy in his embrace. "Annie?"

"Yes?" she replied looking up at him

"We really do need to get up, it's 9:00, and we need to start practicing for the interview"

"Ok"

Annie rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow. Finnick got out of bed and laughed at her "Annie come on"

"Five more minuets"

Finnick just shook his head and whipped her up into his arms. "No" Annie moaned wrapping her arms around his neck

"Yes, get ready" Finnick laughed gently putting her down. Annie still had her arms around his neck, she didn't want to let go. "Ok" An half asleep Annie trudged into her on suit, grabbing the clothes that were laid out for her on the way.

By the time Annie and Finnick had reached the dining room Falavia was already there, all wide awake and chirpy. "Where's Mags and Sven?" Finnick asked

"Mags has just finished getting ready, and she's trying to get Sven out of bed" Falavia replied taking a roll of bread from a silver platter.

"Come on!" Mags shouted dragging Sven down the hall. Sven just let out a big groan, obviously he hadn't woken up yet either. Laying in just made them more tired, it didn't help them at all. "When should we start training them up for the interviews?" Finnick asked taking a seat

"Wait I forgot to tell you, a peace keeper came up to tell me that Pedro wants the private session first, so we will train them up this evening" Falavia added

"Oh, well do you have anything planned?" Mags asked

"I was thinking of throwing a few knifes" Annie answered

"Me too" Sven put in

"Hmm you can't both do the same" Finnick said

"I could throw some heavy stuff about" Sven said with a mouthful of bread

"Yes, Annie you can throw the knifes" Mags smiled

Annie felt some weight lift off of her shoulders knowing she had everything planned for the private session, but there was still some weight left, the interview. To Falavia the interview meant everything, to Mags it was the private session, to Finnick it was everything. He felt that sponsors were keeping their eyes on you all the time. "Right off you go" Falavia said dragging Annie and Sven from the table, they still hadn't woken up.

The nerves were kicking in as Annie sat there waiting for District 3 to get their session over and done with. Then her name was called "Annie Cresta!" ugh Pedro's voice irritated her. She made her way in. The game makers didn't even notice her at all, they were probably just there for the food, and they couldn't give a damn. "Annie Cresta, District 4" Annie said with annoyance in her voice. Half of the game makers watched, the other half just continued sipping wine. Annie picked up four small blades. She threw the first one, hit the bull's-eye, threw the second, hit the bull's-eye, the game makers seemed please with Annie's performance so far, and fairly concentrated too until she threw the second knife. She hit right at the edge of the target board. The game makers laughed and carried on drinking. Annie threw the last knife and hit the bull's-eye; her anger with the game makers had got the better of her and the blade she just threw was thrown with such force that all the other knifes were swiped off of the board. The game makers actually took notice when they heard the loud clatter of knifes hitting the floor. They looked shocked, frightened even, Annie couldn't help but smirk, she actually didn't fail.

When Annie made her to the penthouse with Sven, Annie began to think. She never expected herself to be able to throw like that, maybe she just got lucky, maybe her anger got the better of her, Annie wasn't the aggressive blood thirsty type; she was fragile, weak and innocent. Maybe the games were changing her. She couldn't let the games change her, not now not ever.

"How did it go?" Finnick asked meeting Annie and Sven as they came out of the lift

"Pretty well, I threw a few weights around, the game makers looked pretty pleased" Sven retorted

"I threw some knifes, the game makers seemed, how do I put it, pleased yet terrified, or maybe shocked, I didn't do that much anyway to earn their reaction"

"What did you do?" Mags asked curiously

"I threw two knifes and hit the bulls-eye, I missed on the third one so they started to lose interest, I got angry, threw the last one and wiped all the other knifes off of the board"

Finnick began to smile now "Ha, well done" Finnick grinned

"Right let's get you too practicing for the interview!" Falavia chirped

The session with Falavia was long and draining. She made Annie try on at least 7 pairs of shoes; she made her walk up and down in them, constantly correcting Annie's posture. The corsets Falavia forced on her were so tight that Annie could hardly breathe. Falavia went through manners and how to make yourself desirable, she mainly focused on manners though. Annie couldn't wait to leave Falavia's company. "Right it's time for you to head off to Mags and Finnick, could you get Sven for me?" Falavia said. Annie just nodded and practically ran for the door. "Sven times up, you have to go see Falavia, prepare yourself for torture" Annie sighed

"Will do" Sven laughed

"Take a seat Annie" Mags smiled patting the sofa. Annie took a seat and waited for the first lecture. "Ok Annie I found out some stuff about the arena, you kno-"

"Yes they pay in secrets" Annie replied cutting him off. Mags looked surprised at the fact that Annie knew. "Right, well there is a lake connected to 2 rivers, there's a lot of open land, that's where the cornucopia stands, there's a small forest to the west, mountains to the north, and about north west is a damn that holds enough water to flood the whole arena, apparently if Pedro feels that the audience is getting bored he will break the damn, got it"

"Got it" Annie replied

The session dragged on a little, but not as much as Falavia's. It was better with Finnick there as company. Annie listened contently; she tried to get as much information and tips to sink in as possible. "Ok Melina wants you to be sexy with a touch of elegance, yes" Mags said

"Yes" Annie replied

"Ok, you can throw a few winks round, but only about 2, one at the audience and one at, umm, one of the camera men, don't be overly flirty, just a tad, don't put on a sexy smile, put on a friendly one"

"Ok"

"Oh and don't be too forward, don't do want Finnick dose, sometimes you will need to act a little shy, innocent even, remember you need that elegance. If Creaser asks about the private session, don't mention the knifes in too much detail, we don't want the other tributes knowing your strength"

Eventually the session was over. They had dinner. Sven said that Falavia's session was quite comical, the way she would have a hissy fit if he did something wrong. Of course Sven knew about the arena too, luckily Sven didn't ask how Finnick knew all of this. Finnick followed Annie to bed again that night, but Annie didn't seem as relaxed in Finnick's embrace as usual. "Annie what's on your mind?" Finnick asked kissing her neck

"The interview"

Finnick tightened his grip around Annie a little "You will be fine, if you get nervous, just remember, I'll be in the mentor's seats right at the front watching you, and if you feel nervous just let your eyes find me and I'll give you a smile"

"Really?"

"Promise"

Annie began to smile. She couldn't resist the urge to kiss Finnick. She gave into that urge and kissed him, Finnick's reaction was rather willing, and he kissed back harder. He loved having Annie in his arms and kissing her. He didn't want to leave her in that arena on her own, but he had to; the guilt was going to eat him alive.

**REVIEW!****...for me, remember '**_**bronze wispy locks' **_**;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok there are these song lyrics that remind me of Finnick and Annie and I just had to share them with you **_**"**__**My heart is racing, She puts her hand in mine, I feel them shaking, I look into her eyes, and I tell her that it's gonna be alright," **_**- Taking over me, by Lawson.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, Ok ****review****...please xoxoxo**

Promise Chapter 9

"Oh don't threat sweetheart, you will be fine. Besides the interview is hours away yet" Falavia said dabbing her mouth with a napkin

"I'm just nervous" Annie replied staring at her plate of food

"It's ok for you to be nervous, I remember my interview, god I was freaking out" Mags smiled

Everyone laughed. Sven said he wasn't nervous at all, that he was up for the interview. Annie just stared at her food; she wasn't hungry at all, she was too nervous to eat. "Annie you should eat" Mags said

"I'm not hungry"

Mags just sighed and carried on eating. No one really spoke much that morning, not even Sven. Maybe the nerves were finally getting to him. The silence at breakfast made Annie feel a little awkward, the only one who tried to make conversation was Falavia, especially with Finnick. She tried to catch his eye once or twice, but Finnick seemed more interested in his food that Falavia. Eventually Falavia gave up and just continued eating. "Do you want to watch the recaps of the chariot parade again?" Falavia asked

"No we're fine Falavia, really" Sven answered

"Oh I almost forgot, the private session results will be broadcasted in about 5 minutes" Falavia piped

"We know" Finnick said

"Right, well I'm going to put it on now"

Everyone just got up and followed Falavia to the T.V "Sven pass me the remote please" Everyone just stared at the screen contently. Creaser's face popped up on the screen. He was yellow this year, yellow hair, yellow suit, just yellow. He wears a different colour every year, and last year he wore pink. Everyone stared at the screen until District 4 came up. "Sven Partridge, 7" Everyone stopped staring and congratulated Sven, patting him on the back giving him hugs. "Annie Cresta, 9" Annie couldn't believe it, she got a nine "Well done sweet heart" Mags smiled.

"Well done Ann" Finnick whispered. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. No one noticed except Falavia. She grunted a little, but all in all carried on as normal. The rest of the tributes got fairly high scores too, but the nearer to District 12 the lower they got. "I say tonight we open the champagne" Falavia squealed

"Good enough for me" Mags grinned

"Annie and Sven aren't drinking though" Finnick frowned

"Why not" Falavia questioned

"Because we can't have them hung over for the games" Finnick began to raise his tone now.

While waiting for the interviews Annie sat and watched Caesar and Claudius talk about the games. It was boring her but her mind was too filled with fear for her to care about what she was watching. Finnick took a seat next to her. Annie began shaking her head at Caesar's words "Oh I am looking forward to the interviews"

"No he's not" Annie spoke

"What?" Finnick asked

"He doesn't care about us; he isn't looking forward to the interviews tonight"

"Caesar's a good man you know, he isn't too keen on the games himself, but he does get excited about it, just like everyone else in the Capitol. Are you still nervous?"

"Yes"

"Don't worry; Caesar's pretty good at making you feel comfortable"

Annie smiled and placed her head on Finnick's shoulder. Finnick slipped his arm around her waist "This is the last time we will be sat like this together" Finnick sighed

"I know"

Annie let her eyes shut slowly. Finnick found his self pulling Annie onto his lap, Annie didn't object, she let him. Annie snuggled into his chest. Finnick wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Just holding her made Finnick feel happy. They were planning on staying like that until the interviews were due to start. Annie fell asleep. Finnick didn't leave her at all. Sometimes Annie would wake up and Finnick would tell he to go back to sleep, that the interviews weren't for a while yet. Eventually Finnick fell asleep himself.

"Right, come on, we need to get you to your stylist!" Falavia said clapping her hands as she entered the room. Falavia had to drag Annie off of the sofa, she didn't want to go.

Annie was pretty reluctant to speed up her pace as they made their way to their stylists. Falavia occasionally shoved her forward. "Hello" Melina grinned

"Hi" Annie said faintly

"Ah a little nervous I see. Right let's get your dress" Melina held the dress up so Falavia and Annie could see it. "Wonderful" Falavia beamed. It was long and silky, strapless like the other dress. The bottom was covered in white feathers. "w-wow" Annie smiled

"Oh good, so far I have been getting good reactions from you. Ok I chose green to match your eyes and the feathers at the bottom are seagull feathers, well not real ones anyway. Well your district has a beach and where there's sea there's fish, and where there's fish there's seagulls. Correct?"

"Yes there are a lot of seagulls around my district" Annie nodded "I think you're the only District four stylist that has ever come up with the idea of seagulls before"

"I know I'm brilliant. God job you have me this year, or you will have been wearing fishing gear on the chariot"

Annie laughed at Melina's comment. Melina was very proud of her work. Annie let her prep team dress her, and then made her way to the queue, Sven following behind her. Sven was wearing a white suit which had seagull feathers on the shoulders. His bow was blue to represent the sea. Annie began to feel dizzy and sick, she was so nervous. She kept repeating the words _'just let your eye's find Finnick' _over and over again in her mind. Districts 3 were having their interview. Everyone else seemed so calm and confident when they got onto the stage; Annie was practically shaking to death. "And now District four's beautiful Annie Cresta!" Caesar bellowed. It took a few seconds for Annie to realise that she was next up. Annie put on the nicest smile she could when she shook hands with Caesar. "Welcome Annie" Caesar grinned crossing his legs

"Thank you" Annie smiled back. She was feeling a little more confident now. "Isn't she adorable? She's a looker right folks" Caesar said gesturing towards Annie. The crowd cheered, it was almost deafening. While they were cheering Annie got a chance to throw a wink into the crowd. Quite a few men thought it was aimed at them and smiled back at her, not a friendly smile, a sexy smile; some even gave her a wink back. "Now, Annie how are you finding the Capitol?"

"Oh it's lovely, especially the view from my bedroom"

"I know you can see quite a lot of the city from the tribute penthouses. Now we're all probably thinking this. Is there a lucky guy back home?"

"No unfortunately not Caesar"

Some of the men began to whistle and cheer. Her prep team really must have made her look attractive. "What about Finnick Odair, being your mentor and all you must spend quite a lot of time together?" Caesar began to lean in now

"Well he doesn't really have any effect on me, but he clearly dose to this lot" Annie smiled gesturing to the crowd. The women in the audience cheered and let out occasional dreamy sighs. "Really? Well every woman I know swoons over him, even my own wife" The audience began to laugh "Now you got a nine in your private session, you must be very pleased"

"Yes I am"

"And you should be, what was it that you did in your session?"

"Well I was planning on keeping that a secret, a talent I can hide from my fellow tributes. I'm not one for giving away secrets easily Caesar" Annie looked at Caesars wife with disappointment. Caesar's wife looked so guilty, she was practically shaking.

"I understand, keeping the rest on their toes"

"I guess you could put it that way"

"How are you coping being away from your family?"

"Not very well" Annie could feel tears building up in her yes now "But Fin-Mags is always there to comfort me, she's a sweet woman" Annie was finding it a little difficult to keep the tears from spilling now. Finnick could sense Annie's distress. Annie's eyes found Finnick and he mouthed _it's ok, I'll be back stage._

"Yes she is a lovely woman" The buzzer went indicating that Annie's time was up. "Well Annie it has been a pleasure having you. Annie Cresta everyone!" Caesar kissed Annie's hand and bid her goodbye. On her way back Annie gave a wink to one of the camera men. He seemed pretty pleased and gave her one back. The wink had released one of Annie's tears. "Good luck" Annie said passing Sven

"Thanks" Sven retorted making his way to the stage

"Annie!" Finnick called. Annie spotted him and ran into his arms. She couldn't take it anymore and let her tears loose. "I know you miss them, by the way you did really well in your interview"

"Thanks" Annie sobbed

"You look beautiful" Finnick went into kiss her. That shut her up, she stopped crying immediately. "Let's get you home, we can give Melina the dress back tomorrow" Annie didn't object, she just wanted to get some rest. She felt so relieved that the interview was over and done with.

When they got back to the penthouse they went straight to bed. Annie insisted that Finnick should stay up for the wine, but Finnick wanted to stay with Annie "Annie, this is our last night together" Finnick said taking her hand.

"I know" Annie said squeezing his hand tighter. Finnick began to kiss her, Annie was planning on making the most of this one, it was probably the last kiss she was going to get. "Do you still miss your family?" Finnick asked breaking away from the kiss

"Not right now" Annie said snuggling into Finnick's arms

"Why?"

"Because I'm with part of my family right now" Finnick couldn't help but smile, and began kissing her again.

**Ok hope you liked it and ****RWEVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

Promise chapter 10

Annie felt trapped. She was in a plain room. The walls were grey, the floor was grey and there were no windows what so ever. She didn't feel trapped because of the size of the room, she felt trapped due to the fact that there was no way out. Just outside the door were two peace keepers making sure Annie couldn't escape. The only way out was a glass tube shaped lift right in front of her that would take her one step closer to her death. Annie and Finnick were sat at a small coffee table. "Do you want anything to eat?" Finnick asked

"No I'm not hungry" Annie said quietly

"Drink?"

"I'm not thirsty"

"You will be sooner or later, have some water"

Finnick pressed a button on the coffee table, the table flipped over and there sat a glass of water. It amazed Annie how the water didn't spill, not even a droplet flew out. Annie was very fiddly, she couldn't sit still, she was too nervous. Annie took a sip of her water and then looked at Finnick "How did you feel being in my predicament?" Annie asked

"To be honest I can't remember, I only remember a little, I remember telling Mags that I was confident and ready to go. But I was scared, really scared"

"Did Mags believe you?"

"I don't think so. Even the careers are scared Annie, I wouldn't worry too much about them being confident"

"I'm scared Finnick"

"I know Annie, I know"

It wasn't long before Annie noticed that she had bitten all of her nails off. She stared down at the floor for a while not knowing what else to do, she wasn't in the mood to talk. Finnick closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, he didn't know what to do, and he couldn't save Annie now. Once she was in that arena he wouldn't be able to comfort her when she was sad or hurt. "Annie do you have a token from home?"

"N-no" Annie was so scared that she began to stutter

"Take this" Finnick removed a necklace from his chest that was tucked under his shirt. It was a chain of shells "I made it myself. I collected the shells from the beach and then made it while I was watching you and your sisters"

Annie began to smile "Thank you" Finnick clipped the necklace around her neck and tucked it under her shirt. "Take good care of it" Finnick smiled

"I will"

"60 seconds" Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed. For a weedy looking man he had a pretty deep voice. Annie gasped a little. Finnick pulled Annie into his embrace "Try your hardest to come back to me" Finnick said. His voice seemed a little shaky

"I promise"

"I love you Annie Cresta"

Annie paused for a little while before she replied, that was the first time he had ever told her that he loved her "I love you too Finnick Odair"

"30 seconds" Claudius came again. Annie began to shake a little more now. Finnick brought Annie's face up to his and kissed her. She didn't want to let go of him but she knew she had to "20 seconds" Annie walked slowly over to the lift with tears in her eyes. Then two peace keepers came in to check that Annie was in the lift. The glass doors began to close, parting her from Finnick. Finnick began to cry, she had never seen him cry before. Annie began to cry too, she placed her dainty hand on the glass and mouthed _I love you _Finnick smiled and mouthed the same words back, and before she knew it the lift was pushing her up to the surface of the arena.

The sun light blinded her; she had been in a dim lit room for quite some time. Annie's eyes began to adjust and she noticed the other tributes standing, waiting for the games to begin. She was stood in what seemed to be a meadow, or what Finnick would call open field. The cornucopia was right there in front of them. Annie could see mountains ahead; maybe she should run straight there. No the forest, she would run to the forest, Finnick said the forest was to the east. Then the countdown began. Claudius's voice echoed around the arena. Annie looked right towards to where the woodland area was supposed to be, getting ready to run. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, let the games begin!" Claudius probably adored saying those words. Annie ran as fast as she could, not looking at the cornucopia once. None of the other tributes seemed to be following her. Back at the cornucopia it was bedlam. Annie couldn't quite make out who was dead she just saw people getting stabbed to death. She kept running, her legs were beginning to lose balance with the speed she was going at. The wind was whipping Annie's hair about ferociously which was making it harder for her to concentrate on where her feet were going. Soon she saw trees, lots of trees, she had found the forest. She began to slow her pace a little and her head began to spin. She slammed against a tree and grabbed it for support, the floor began to spin. How long had she been running? It was quite dark now; she must have gone fairly deep into the forest. She slid down against the tree; she was too tired to run anymore. The spinning began to stop; she was coming back to her senses. It was silent; the only thing she could hear was the Mockingjays in the trees. There must have been Jabberjays as well because Annie was sure she could hear the screams of other tributes dyeing. She had to cover her ears because the screams were going right through her. She sat there for a while. Her head buried in her knees, her hands over her ears. Soon the screaming stopped and Annie lifted her head. She inhaled the fresh air deeply; she hadn't smelt fresh air in a while what with all the polluted air of the Capitol. She missed the smell of the sea. She missed the feel of sand against her feet. She missed the sound of seagulls hovering around her father's fishing boat. Oh her father she missed her father, her mother, her sisters. She missed her family. She missed Finnick. Annie could feel the tears coming again, she had only been in the arena for 10 seconds and she already felt dead. Then she heard them, the cannons. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Eight dead fifteen to go, she would find out who they were tonight, if she made it through till night that was. She decided that she should get back on her feet. The careers would have left the cornucopia by now and would be searching for more kills. She walked deeper into the forest. She had no supplies, she had nothing. Maybe she should go back to the cornucopia, maybe the careers had left. She couldn't risk going into the open unarmed. No she had to move and she had to move now. She started making her way back to the cornucopia, shaking like crazy. It was starting to become lighter again; she was getting closer to the edge of the forest. She was back in the meadow, open and venerable. She suddenly felt peaceful; she ran her hands through the long grass. The grass tickling against her palms relaxed her a little. But she couldn't get too lost in the meadow; the meadow was the most beautiful but the most dangerous part of the arena. The cornucopia came into sight, it seemed deserted. The cornucopia was full of supplies but the weaponry seemed a little short. The careers must have grabbed as many as they could. There was a backpack right at Annie's feet; she was quick to snatch it up. She slung it over her back and made her way closer to the cornucopia. Knifes, she needed those; they were the only things she knew how to handle. She took what was left, six. She slipped them into her backpack and sprinted back towards the woodland. Half way there it began to get dark. It couldn't be late yet, she felt like she had only been in the arena for at least an hour. She found a spot in the forest, sheltered by lots of foliage that should keep her well camouflaged. She began to rummaging through her backpack. There was a sleeping bag, dried nuts and fruit and an empty water bottle. She would have thought that they would have had the decency to fill it, and the six knifes she had taken. She laid down, her head rested on her backpack, the blanket keeping her warm. She started up to see the Capitol's seal projected against the night sky. The boy's from district 8, 6, 12 and 5, the girl's from 11, 5, 3 and 9. She closed her eyes wondering if she would make it through tomorrow.

**Ok this chapter was slightly longer and I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be on Finnick in the Capitol, then Annie in the arena and so on. You'll get the gist. Ok so my mum thinks I'm spending too much time writing so you may have to wait a little longer for the next chapters to come. ****RRRREEEVVVIIIIEEEW!**** Thank you xoxoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so you may or may not have noticed that I have changed my pen name to Olivia the wanna-be author from Downton Abbey Fan Forever. I guess that's all I have to say for now. Enjoy and...REVIEW xoxoxox**

Promise Chapter 11

Finnick was sat staring at the screen watching the careers make their way back to the cornucopia. They were patrolling the open field. Then it flicked to Annie, she was making her way out of the woodland. She was heading towards the lake; maybe she remembered what Finnick told her about the water source. "Do you want anything to eat? You have been watching that for hours" Falavia asked

"No I'm fine" Finnick replied bluntly

"Finnick we have an interview after tomorrow!" Mags yelled from the other room. Her voice seemed a little shaky though

"I know" Finnick yelled back

Finnick was still staring at the screen hoping that Annie was heading for the lake and not the open field where the careers were "Well you need to go to the mentor room Finnick" Falavia said

"I don't want to"

"Mags is going"

"I'll go later"

Mags walked into the room with tears in her eyes. She had been crying over Sven again. Finnick hated seeing Mags like that. He tore himself from the T.V and went over to comfort Mags. "It's ok Mags he might mak-" Finnick cut his words off almost chocking. Mags stopped crying, looked at him and said "Let's go to the mentor room"

Finnick and Mags took the lift to the bottom floor, well beyond the bottom floor, the lift took them to the basement that had been all done up and called the mentor room. Johanna, Enobaria, Haymitch, Wiress, Beetee, Chaff, Gloss, Cashmere and Cecelia were already there. Brutus, Blight, Seeder, Woof, and Lyme were still to come. "Where are the others?" Finnick asked taking his seat

"They're on their way" Haymitch slurred holding a bottle of whisky loosely in his hand

"Got any sponsors?" Johanna asked

"A few for Sven, a little more for Annie"

"Ha that will be the men throwing in the sponsors for Annie"

Finnick rolled his eyes and began watching the games again "Oh sorry did I say something wrong" Johanna said with a sarcastic tone

"I haven't had any sponsors for my two yet" Haymitch slurred

"One of them is dead Haymitch" Cashmere sighed

"Oh yeah I forgot"

Haymitch didn't really seem to care about his Tributes. Being told that one of them were dead didn't faze him at all. Annie came up on the screen and Finnick immediately leaned in closer. "What's up with you?" Johanna asked. Johanna and Finnick we're fairly close, practically best friends. So he didn't mind her smarmy comments. Finnick liked her because he didn't really have any effect on her, she didn't swoon over him, she didn't flirt with she was just normal with him, just like Annie was. With all the other women it was just lust but with Annie it was love, real love, she actually cared about Finnick. "Nothing" Finnick replied keeping his eyes fixed on the screen. Then Sven came up. "Oh" Mags gasped

"I can't imagine how you feel Mags, having your own grandson in the arena" Gloss said with a warm smile. Mags just smiled back, she wanted to concentrate on Sven. He was at the Cornucopia with the rest of the careers. Then the camera showed the District 8 and 12 girls in head to head combat. Cecelia jumped up from her seat. They were wrestling it out, threatening each other with knifes. Eventually District 8 slit District 12's throat. Cecelia sat down and sighed with relief. Haymitch finally acknowledged what was going on "Oh another one dead I'm out" Haymitch got up and headed towards the lift stumbling on the way and bumping into Blight and Seeder as they came out of the lift. "Where are you going?" Blight asked

"I aint got no more tributes" Haymitch snapped

"He needs to lay of the liquor" Seeder pointed out

Finnick wasn't paying much to what was going on, he kept thinking about Annie. She came on the screen again, catching Finnick's attention. She had made it to the lake; no one seemed to be around so she was safe. Annie began filling up her water bottle. She looked relieved when she took a sip of the fresh water, like she had never had a drink her whole life. Not much happened in the next few hours, no deaths and no action. The careers were sticking by the cornucopia, if the games didn't move quickly the game makers would lead a tribute there, lead them to a blood bath.

More and more hours passed and they were still sat there staring at the screen, keeping an eye on their tributes. It was getting pretty boring and it didn't seem like any of the tributes would be needing a parachute any time soon so Chaff, gloss, Lyme, Blight, Seeder, Cecelia, Wiress, Woof and Brutus left the room to go back to their penthouses. Eventually it reached 11pm and all of the other mentors apart from Mags and Finnick had left the room. Mags kept coxing Finnick to head back to the penthouse but he didn't want to leave. "Well I'm going back now. Good night" Mags sighed

"Night, I will let you know if anything happens to Sven" Finnick said keeping his eyes on the screen. Mags gave him a nod and began making her way back to the penthouse. The game makers began to turn the temperature down in the arena. The cameras went back to Annie, she was shaking. She had set camp up by the lake and hidden herself in foliage once again. She was smart; she knew what she was doing. Finnick didn't like seeing her cold, he immediately thought matches, but if she started a fire late at night she would attract potential killers. Even the blanket Annie had couldn't fight off the cold. Then it came to him, back home Mags had one of those electric blankets, maybe he could send her one of those. It would cost a lot of sponsors though. "Annie Cresta, District four, electric blanket" Finnick said into the mike. And there it was, a silver parachute making its way towards Annie. It had cost £40 but he felt better now knowing Annie would be warm. He would have to get more sponsors.

**Right this chapter isn't the best I've done but I found it real hard to write. Stupid writers block! Anyway I would like it if you followed me on Twitter Annick_Tribute I used to be Downton_A_Fan but I changed it. Ok you probably didn't need to know that. I enjoy talking to my readers on Twitter; it doesn't even have to be about this fan fiction. Trust me Shy Review should know. ****Review! ****xoxoxox**


	12. Chapter 12

Promise Chapter 12

Annie heard a beeping noise; she looked up to see a silver parachute floating towards her. It had landed in some foliage; she reached out and took it. She found a blanket crammed inside, and I mean crammed. Annie found it difficult to unfold the blanket because her fingers were so numb. She found a note attached to the silver case that read _stay warm and stay alive all my love _and at the bottom was a little F for Finnick. Annie smiled; it was nice to know that Finnick was looking out for her. She found the small switch and let the electric blanket do its work. The minute she wrapped herself in it the numbness faded. She was warmed up straight away. Then they sky lit up with the image of the Capitol seal. Only the District 12 girl died today, 9 dead 14 to go. Annie didn't have as much foliage to hide her as last time, but it was good enough. She was glad Finnick didn't send her any matches, that wouldn't have helped at all. It felt strange not to be able to thank him for the blanket, not to be able to thank her sponsors. She rested her head on her backpack and fell asleep.

The next morning her stomach was demanding food. She began rummaging around in her backpack. She had a few dried nuts and fruits left, but that wasn't going to get her through the day. She needed game. Fish, there must be fish in the lake. She had nothing to fish with, and the lake seemed pretty deep. She wouldn't be able to see the fish, they would probably be swimming pretty deep down so she couldn't throw any knifes. Maybe she could swim and stab the fish underwater. She took one knife out of her backpack and then hid it in the foliage. She stripped off her clothes so they didn't get wet, leaving her in just her underwear, Maybe that would get her more male sponsors, then dived in head first. From above the water seemed murky but once you got under it was nice and clear, deep enough to be able to swim too. Most of the fish seemed to be staying near the bottom so she needed to go a little deeper. She swam back up to the surface to catch her breath and then went back under, knife at the ready. She wanted a big one but most of the fish here seemed pretty small until she spotted what seemed to be a Carp, a nice big fat one too. She swam over slowly, she began to follow it, then she stabbed it, drew the knife right through it, she was begging to lose her breath so she swam to the surface. She headed back under; she would be able to swim back faster under water. Then something appeared from the sand that lies at the bottom of the lake. A strange looking creature. It had bat like ears and a scrawny brown body, it didn't have scales, its skin was leathery, it had fins so it could swim, but the fins had claws on the end of it, its gills were on the sides of its body instead of its head. Then it looked at Annie, it swam a little closer towards her. Annie backed away a little unsure of what to do, then it bared it's teeth, its long, sharp and crocodile like teeth, maybe a little more lethal. Annie scrambled away immediately as it charged towards her. Annie was fast in the water so she could probably get away, but this creature seemed faster. Then it came to her, it was a mutt, a capitol mutt, this thing wasn't natural. Annie was nearly back to shore but the mutt was gaining on her, its teeth inches away from her tiny feet. Then more appeared out of the sand. She was cutting through the water pretty quick but now at least seven were after her. Two more shot out of the sand like bullets, she was inches away from shore. She clambered out of the water and sharp pain hit her foot. She dragged herself as far away from the edge of the lake as possible. The mutts poked their heads out of the water, gave Annie and horrifying high pitched screech and then dived back under. Annie wasn't entirely sure of what had just happened. Then a sharp pain hit her foot again, one of the mutts had got her right foot, it had sunk its teeth right in leaving about 12 deep holes behind, nearly down to the bone. Her foot was bleeding quite a lot. I bet the game makers just loved that, a bit of action to keep the audience engaged. She still had the Carp lodged onto the knife in her hand. She tried to put her foot down to walk but it sent a sharp, shooting pain up her leg, she resorted to hopping. She plonked herself back in her den of foliage and washed the blood from her foot away with water from her bottle. She dried herself off with her old blanket and put back on her clothes. She tore some material from her trousers and wrapped it around her foot for a bandage, the pressure on her wound felt nice. After a while the pain in her foot went down slightly, but not entirely. She needed to start a fire to be able to cook this fish. She collected sticks and logs to make one big fire; she even added some leaves so it wouldn't give off as much smoke, she didn't want to blow her cover. She sat down by her fire, Carp at the ready, when she realised she didn't have anything to light the fire with. Maybe it would have been better if Finnick had sent her some matches last night, no it wouldn't, if he had she would have been dead by now, found and slaughtered. She fell back onto the floor and let out a big sigh "I give up!" Annie yelled into her backpack so her screams were muffled. She had only been in the arena for a few days and she had had enough. If the games went on for another week the game makers would be looking to end it. "Damn matches!" she yelled again. Then she heard that beeping again, a sponsor. This time the parachute landed by her fire. She opened the silver container to find a box of matches. Finnick was spoiling her. Once again a note was attached to it, it read _I would feel much better if I knew you were eating, do you realise how sick I feel knowing you got hurt _and once again a little F for Finnick was at the bottom. Annie felt tears come to her eyes. She began fiddling with the necklace around her neck that Finnick gave her. To Annie the necklace was a piece of Finnick. She missed him and she wanted to be in his arms again.

**Ok I hope y'all liked this chapter and as I always say ****REVIEW! ****...please for me Xoxoxox :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok this chapter is a short one because it's only Finnick's interview. Anyway Review xoxoxox**

Promise Chapter 13

"Next up we have Mags Partridge and Finnick Odair!" Caesar introduced. The women went wild. The name Finnick Odair was like an on switch for a female scream, but in this case the on switch was pressed about 500 times. Finnick was suddenly no longer Finnick; he put his flirty head on. Mags and Finnick began waving at the crowd; well Finnick blew kisses and gave out sexy winks. "Welcome, welcome" Caesar grinned

"Good to see you Caesar" Finnick said smiling at the crowd

"Good to see you too Finnick" Caesar retorted

All of the women were just staring at Finnick. Mags swore she saw someone faint. They were just gazing at him. "Now Mags how does it feel knowing your grandson is in the arena right now?" Caesar asked taking Mags hand

"Well Caesar it's heart breaking"

Finnick had stopped flirting now and looked at Mags with saddened eyes "I see" Caesar said. _No you don't_ Finnick thought to himself. "How are you coping?"

"Not too well, I cry myself to sleep every night" She was telling the truth but Mags wouldn't tell everyone that normally. Finnick knew what she was up to; she was using the whole sympathy thing to get sponsors. Awh's and oh's came from the audience, some people even started crying. "It's ok Mags we're all here for you. Right folks?" Caesar smiled

"Right!" The crowd retorted. Mags began to smile. Finnick knew she was pleased with herself, if Mags could get the sponsors on her side there was a better chance of getting Sven home. "Now Finnick not to be nosey but how's the love life?" Caesar had a cheeky grin on his face now. Finnick hesitated a little before speaking "well um, it's going well thank you" most of the women smiled at him thinking he was talking about them, so of course Finnick smiled back. "Are you sure? You seemed a little hesitant to answer"

"I'm sure"

Sighs of relief came from the women of the audience, hoping that their so called relationship wasn't in pieces. But Finnick wasn't sure; the woman he loved was in an arena on the verge of death. "Now you have two tributes left in the games, are you and Mags planning on getting Sven out alive?"

"Um y-"

But Mags had cut him off "No, no we're not. We were at first but we agreed that it wasn't fair for Annie to sacrifice herself for him"

The men in the audience sighed with relief. "Well our men of the audience seem happy about that" Caesar joked. One woman smacked her husband over the head for nodding and grinning, It was one of the men that winked back at Annie in her interview. Finnick was a little grumpy now; he didn't like men thinking of Annie in that way. "What's getting you down Finnick?" Caesar asked

"Oh nothing, I'm perfectly fine"

"So who are you betting on?"

"Well Mags is betting on Sven and I'm betting on Annie"

"Really?"

"Yes, she's smart, she knows what she is doing, and I know it sounds cruel with Sven being Mags grandson but Mags understands"

"Yes, but we all expected you to be betting on Sven for Mags. What is it about Annie Cresta that makes you want to bet on her?"

"I shouldn't really say"

"Why ever not?" Caesar began to lean in now, he loved a bit of juicy gossip "I just can't say Caesar I'm sorry"

"Oh well it's a shame you can't tell. "Mags Partridge and Finnick Odair everyone!" Caesar shook their hands and bid them goodbye. As Finnick left the stage Cornelius's eyes found Finnick's. He gave him and evil and teasing look. Finnick looked away immediately. Snow knew, he obviously knew. Maybe Snow was pleased that he had kept his love for Annie quiet. If Finnick was to keep it quiet delusional women would still come to Finnick, and Snow would get his money. Finnick suddenly felt angry. He didn't like all of those women drooling over him, he felt dirty, he felt dirty sleeping around with those women just for Snow, just because he can threaten him with the death of Mags or Annie. The emotions were getting to him now, he missed Annie and he wanted her back.

**I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and tips. Speaking of reviews...****please review ****xoxoxox**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok I wanted to update this chapter as soon as possible to make up for my last one. I know it was only Finnick and Mags' interview but I wish I could have made it longer, I didn't want it to go on too long because I know they keep the interviews short so they can get the next mentors on. God I do babble on, anyway enjoy and**** review**** xoxoxox**

Promise Chapter 14

It had been 4 days now since Annie's mutt attack, and her wound had healed up nicely. Annie was thinking of leaving the lake, she couldn't stay there any longer she would surely be found eventually. Things had been quiet, she hadn't come face to face with anybody and only two tributes had died. The boy from 9 and the girl from 7. There was 12 left for Annie to kill, but Annie wasn't planning on killing anyone anytime soon. Annie decided that she would head back to the forest; maybe she could climb up a tree or something. She was stocked up on cooked fish and water and was ready to go.

It was a long walk through the open field. The meadow's beauty was enticing her to stay, but she knew she had to keep moving. She heard mutters come from afar. It was the careers they were walking though the meadow, they seemed to be heading to the lake. Annie began to run; she didn't want them to see her. Numerous times she nearly tripped over her feet, she kept looking back to see how far away they were from her. They were quite far in the distance now. Annie suddenly noticed that Sven wasn't with them. Had they killed him? Mags would be distraught. Annie couldn't think about that now she had to keep going until she reached the forest. The trees soon came into sight and Annie began to pick up the pace. She nearly ran head first into a tree, but she stopped herself by grabbing the tree with her hands. Lose bits of bark stuck into her hands so for most of her journey through the forest she was picking bits of bark out of her palms. The light began to fade as she got deeper into the forest; the leaves were trapping all the natural light. She tried to keep her foot steps as quiet as possible but the leaves and twigs beneath her feet were refusing to stay still. As she was walking someone ran straight into her and knocked her off of her feet. They were that fast that Annie didn't even see them coming. Annie scrambled to her feet and took her knife from her backpack, she wasn't intending on getting killed now. Whoever had run into her had winded her; their elbow had caught her in the stomach. Annie looked at the floor to see Sven trying his hardest to get up. "Annie I'm not going to kill you put the knife down" Sven chocked. Annie didn't know why but she trusted him and put her knife back in her backpack. Annie lifted him up from the floor with great difficulty, she was weak but being winded didn't help. "I'm sorry for smashing into you like that I was running from the careers and I didn't see you" Sven said brushing his self off

"What the careers, why would you run from them?" Annie said confused

"They tried to kill me; I knew I shouldn't have trusted them"

"They tried to kill you!"

"Yepp"

"Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Because you're the only person left that I can trust"

"Oh"

"Where were you heading?"

"Just deeper into the forest"

"Right well I say we make an alliance"

"Ummm ok I guess"

Everything was happening so fast. One minute she was getting attacked by mutts and now she had an alliance with Sven. She had been in the arena for nearly two weeks now but it only felt like 2 days. Annie slung her backpack over her back and started walking, she would have carried on but Sven let out a painful cry "Sven what's wrong?" Annie asked turning back to him. Sven lifted his trouser leg to reveal a deep gash, obviously a sword wound. "You can't walk?"

"No it hurts" Sven replied biting his lip in pain

"How did you run then?"

"It didn't really hurt then, well it did hurt just not as much as it does now"

Annie went over to him and put her arm around his shoulder "Ok lean on me and you can hop" Sven replied with a nod and they began making their way through the forest. Sven was really heavy, he was all muscle. "Sven you might think I'm crazy but the safest place for you is up in the mountains" Annie sighed

"I can't make it" Sven replied with a guilty look. He looked like he was ready to give up there and then. "Where have you been hiding all this time?"

"In the bushes and stuff, it's good camouflage"

"Why don't we do that?"

"Ok, I guess it's better than you forcing yourself up a mountain in pain"

Annie took Sven to where she was hiding before she took to the lake. She took the piece of clothing she used for a bandage herself when she was bitten by mutts out of her backpack and wrapped it tightly round Sven's leg wound. "It's a real deep cut" Annie pointed out

"Yeah, Jarred is good with a sword" Sven winced

"I can tell. Have you had any sponsors?"

"A couple. You?"

"Yeah I've had a few. That cut is going to take a long time to heal, it's pretty brutal. It won't stop bleeding no matter how much pressure I put on it"

That beeping noise appeared. It was a parachute. It floated down and landed beside Sven. "Whose sponsor is it?" Annie asked

"Mine" Sven replied. Sven opened the silver case to find a jar full of a mushy substance, almost jelly like. "There's a note_, _it says_ stick with Annie she knows what she is doing she will look after you. Apply this to your wound and stay alive _and there is an M at the bottom so it must be from grandmother"

"Thanks Mags" Annie said to the sky. Sven chuckled. Sven pulled off his bandage and applied the medicine. He winced a little as he put it on. It felt much better instantly. "Has it stopped hurting?" Annie asked

"Yeah the stinging has gone down"

"Good. By the way I'm no good in combat I'm more of a forager and a hider, so you better heal quick because if we're found we're stuffed"

"Ok" Sven laughed

"I have some fish from the lake that we can eat tonight"

"Oh good I haven't had anything decent to eat in ages, the careers are no good at hunting and they refused to go to the lake, if they had listened to me they could have had some fish"

"Well they're heading there now, I saw them. Can they swim?"

"No"

"Shame they could get killed doing that"

"Why?"

"I got attacked by mutts when I went fishing"

"Really?"

"Yeah they bit my foot, ugly things they were, I learned not to look them in the eye, if you do they will go for you and if you don't they leave you to fish, but I made the mistake of looking the first time"

"Well if the careers did come across them they would die, they're too dumb to figure that out"

Annie began to smile, she like joking about the careers. They were all hard and tough but they couldn't hunt for toffee, and they're not as smart as some of the other tributes in the arena. "How long do you think this will take to heal?" Sven asked staring down at his wound

"I don't know, I've never come across a fancy Capitol cure before"

No one died that day; the Capitol seal didn't reveal anything. "You can have the electric blanket I have more meat on my bones" Sven grinned

"Thanks" Annie didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. She didn't sleep very well that night , she thought of going home, she thought of being with her family, then she thought of Mags, she thought of how hurt she would be, how upset she would be knowing Sven was dead. Yes she had a family who wanted her home too, but she had a soft spot for Mags. She had made her decision; she was going to get Sven back home, back to Mags and his family.

**RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW ****thanks again for the reviews and tips keep going. When I get a review it feels like Christmas :D xoxoxox**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy my Lovely's. Ok that was a little creepy.**** Review**** xoxoxox**

Promise Chapter 15

"Finnick lets go down to the mentor room" Mags said trying to coax him out of his room

"No I'm not feeling too good" Finnick moaned

"Well I will go down on my own then"

Finnick didn't reply. Mags sighed and began making her way down to the mentor's room. She didn't know what to do she had never seen Finnick like this before. He had stayed in his room since the interview. He only ever came out for his dinner, lunch and breakfast, then went straight back into his room. He never said I'm going back or excuse me he would just leave. Finnick was laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling. At first he had some hope that she would come home to him but now he knew she wasn't. He knew that now she had teamed up with Sven that she would want him to get home. He knew Mags loved Sven but he loved and Annie, and why should he favour someone else's feelings over his, no matter how much he cared about them. "Finnick you really should come out" Falavia beckoned. She tried her hardest to put on a seductive tone but it really wasn't working out.

"Falavia leave me alone" Finnick grunted

Falavia just stormed off. Here stomps were that hard that it shook Finnick's room. This irritated Finnick. He swung open the door and shouted "Falavia stop sulking!"

"Me sulking, look at you!" Falavia snapped back

"I miss her Falavia, you wouldn't understand"

"How do you know?"

"You wouldn't know love if it hit you in the face!"

"Yes I would!" She went into a whisper "I love you"

"Oh shut up Falavia, no you don't you just want to sleep with me!" Finnick's tone was turning into a snarl now

"I don't know what you see in her!"

"That's it I am done talking to you!"

The slamming of his door popped Falavia's ears. She plonked herself on the sofa and turned on the games. The cameras were on Sven and Annie walking through the woodland. "Well at least I know she won't be coming back" Falavia said to herself with a fiendish grin. She too knew that Annie's decision would be to save Sven. Finnick felt so angry, he felt like dropping to the floor and giving up there and then, he had lost all hope of getting Annie back. His anger turned into sadness and he felt tears come to his eyes. He clenched a pillow in anger and held back the tears. He wanted to rip Falavia's head right off of her shoulders. He looked down at the pillow next to him, he wanted to see Annie lying next to him laughing and smiling. The tears were coming back again, he tried his hardest to hold them back but a lump formed in his throat and one tear began to trickle down his face, he wiped it away quickly and lied down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling again and tried to vanish all thoughts of Annie from his mind. "Maybe I should just sleep on it" Finnick sniffled to himself. But he had been sleeping on it for a few days now.

"Finni-" Falavia said getting cut off by Finnick

"I swear to god Falavia leave off. You don't want to get on my bad side. Oh wait you already bloody are!"

Falavia jolted back from the bedroom door at Finnick's threat and walked away. Finnick was shaking with anger now. He wanted to see Mags or Johanna; he wanted to see a friendly face. But if he went down to the Mentors room he would have to face the others and he wasn't up for that right now. He wanted to scream, he wanted to shout unimaginable things about Cornelius Snow. His anger was charged up inside him, he had to take it out on someone or something. He couldn't control hi anger any more, he grabbed a pot ornament that looked a little like a donought and threw it at the wall. It smashed to pieces. Falavia's ears pricked up at the sound of the crash. By the time she reached Finnick's bedroom door it swung open. A red faced Finnick stormed to the liquor cupboard and grabbed as many bottles as possible. "Finnick, no" Falavia said chasing after him

"Leave me alone!" Finnick snarled slamming his bedroom door behind him. Falavia tried to open the door but he had locked it. Falavia began fiercely twisting the door knob. "Let me in Finnick!" Falavia shouted

"No!"

Finnick was necking the liquor now. "Finnick don't drink you will just make things much worse" Falavia pleaded. He didn't listen he just kept drinking. "That's it I'm going to get Mags"

"You do that" Finnick growled. Falavia made her way to the lift.

Mags was sat in the mentor room next to Johanna keeping an eye on Sven and Annie. "Mags" Falavia said bursting out of the lift

"Falavia you're not supposed to be down here" Mags sighed

"I need you, it's Finnick, I think he smashed something and he's taken like 12 bottles of liquor. He won't let me in"

Mags suddenly look startled "Well can you blame him; you keep trying it on with him. Johanna come with me" Mags said. Johanna followed Mags back to the District 4 penthouse with Falavia slowly trudging behind. "Finnick let me in, it's Mags" Finnick didn't reply. "Finnick it's Johanna open the door" there was still no reply. "You got a penny?" Johanna said to Falavia

"Umm" Falavia began rummaging through her pockets "her you go" Johanna began fiddling with the lock and opened it. How on earth she did that with a penny Mags and Falavia will never know. The three of them walked into the room to find Finnick holding an empty liquor bottle loosely in his hand. He was sat down leaning against the wall. His eyes were half open. "Falavia go away for Christ sake" Finnick mumbled

"Go" Mags snapped. Falavia left immediately. "Finnick get up" Johanna sighed

"I said I didn't want to see anyone" His words were quiet but at least they could understand him

"Well Mags and I are here now"

Finnick didn't say anything. He looked up at Johanna and Mags, his eyes all glazed. "I'll go get him some water" Mags smiled weakly. Johanna offered him her hand but he pushed it away. Johanna rolled her eyes and sat next to him. "You do that?" Johanna said picking up a piece of broken pot and then flicking it away. Finnick just nodded. "What's gotten you into this state then?" Johanna asked. Finnick just turned away "Fine if you don't want to talk about it that's your problem. Finnick drinking isn't the answer"

"You don't know what I'm going through Jo" Finnick snapped

"Fine, I will leave you alone, you come out when you're ready"

Johanna snatched the liquor bottle out of his hand. Mags came in with a glass of water. "Drink this Finnick" Mags said softly. Finnick took the water and sipped it slowly. Mags shut the door gently. "I've never seen him like this before" Johanna sighed "He just needs leaving alone" Johanna looked at Falavia with piercing eyes "And you leave him alone, I have only known you or two minutes and you're getting on my nerves" Falavia looked shocked at Johanna's insult and said "Wel-"

"Don't" Johanna snapped cutting her off

"She's right Falavia" Mags said

"I don't give a damn if you want to get in his pants, but he obviously doesn't want you to so leave him alone, don't talk to him, don't go near him, don't even look at him. If you do I swear to god I will rip your throat out, I don't like it when Finnick gets upset he's my best friend" Johanna was a feisty one and you didn't want to get on her bad side. "See you later Mags" Johanna said

"Bye" Mags replied with a smile. Falavia didn't say anything she just began making her way to her bedroom. Falavia slammed the door shut tight. Mags couldn't help but smile with pleasure; she wasn't too keen on Falavia herself.

**Ok I loved writing Falavia get a good shout at and I hope you liked it. ****Review**** thank you xoxoxox**


	16. Chapter 16

Promise Chapter 16

Annie and Sven began making their way towards the lake. Sven's wound had healed nicely and now they had run out of fish. Their trek through the woodland was long and tiresome. Sven was telling Annie about this girl back home that he liked. He said that at first they were just friends, but Sven cared about her more than he thought. One time they apparently kissed. She came to visit him in the justice building and he said that if he got out of the arena he would marry her. Annie smiled at his heart warming story. At first Annie said "don't you think you're a little young to be getting married"

"She is the only one I would ever want to be with". Sven replied. He started to look a little glum, like he was going to cry. He must have been missing her. This gave Annie another reason to get him home. Their long walk may have been tiresome but at least Sven's story kept her going. Luckily Sven could walk, now Annie didn't have to carry any extra weight. It started to get a little lighter they must have been getting closer to the edge of the forest. Sven's head suddenly snapped to the left. "What is it?" Annie whispered

"I thought I heard something" Sven retorted. They carried on walking determined to get to the lake, they were starving. Annie was leading, she knew the way back to the lake from the forest. "Annie!" Sven called. She turned to see Sven pinned down to the floor. Normally Sven would have been able to fight him off but he was caught off guard. It was jarred, the career that cut Sven's leg. Annie frantically rummaged through her bag; she couldn't use her hands very well because they were shaking with fear. Numerous times the knife slipped from her fingers. She grabbed her knife, ready to aim. But she was too late. Jarred sliced Sven's head right off of his shoulders. Annie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sven's scream echoed throughout the Arena, The Jabberjay's replayed Sven's screams over and over. Blood was pouring from His neck. His head rolled away. The expression of fear was still on Sven's decapitated head. Jarred laughed at the headless corpse and then made a beeline for Annie. Annie ran as fast as she could, not looking back at what was once Sven Partridge. Jarred wasn't as fast as Annie, his muscle must have been hard to carry. Sven's cannon shocked her, making her stumble in her tracks, but she got back on her feet in no time, her fear and anger was really motivating her. Annie didn't know what to do, she just kept running. "Come here 4! Come here!" Jarred laughed, it sounded a bit like he was losing it. Annie leaped for the nearest tree and began climbing up it, her foot kept slipping and Jarred was getting closer. "There you are 4" Annie still had her knife in her hand, she had to kill him, she had to, she would die if she didn't. Jarred wacked the tree with his sword teasingly. "Come on down four I don't bite" _You'll do more than bite _Annie thought to herself. "Come on 4 you're not gonna make it anyway so why not end it no-" Annie threw the knife and hit him right in the throat cutting him off from his tedious speech. Annie couldn't believe what she had done. Blood was spraying from his throat. Annie froze in shock, Jarred was her first kill, she felt disgusted with herself. Yes Jarred would have killed her and yes she was avenging Sven's death for Mags but still she felt awful, like a murderer. Jarred was still going, disturbing chocking noises coming out of his bleeding mouth. Annie felt like she was going to be sick. She wanted to run away from the horror that she was seeing but she couldn't move, her whole body was frozen stiff. Then Jarred's eyes rolled back and he dropped to the floor. His cannon went and then Annie began to wonder how his family would be feeling now, all their sorrow would be Annie's fault. Would they hate her for what she had done, of course they would, but Annie's family would have hated Jarred if he had killed her and would be in deep distress too, Jarred wouldn't probably give a damn. Annie jumped down from the tree and sprinted through the woodland. She burst out of the forest and stumbled into the soft grass of the meadow. She sat up; she didn't want to leave its beauty no matter how much danger she was in right now, she didn't care anymore. She began twiddling with the grass, thinking of how upset Mags would be right now, and the girl that was in love with Sven would be in bits. She had mixed emotions, Sadness, anger and fear. She felt like she was going to explode. She got up and ran straight for the lake. Her emotions were building up bit by bit. After a while the lake came into sight. Luckily it was deserted so Annie wasn't in any danger there. She stumbled again and rolled right to the edge of the lake. She sat up and her arm began to ache, she landed on it pretty hard. Now pain was added to her collection of emotions. She trudged over to her old hiding spot, half ready to explode. She plonked herself on the floor and dumped her backpack onto the ground. It was so peaceful; the only thing she could hear was the water in the lake. That's when she began thinking of the sea. How she missed the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, how she would watch her sisters play in the sand not knowing that Finnick was just round the corner watching her contently and making his necklace, oh Finnick how she missed him. If he was her right now he would hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. She took the necklace in her hand and admired it, it was a piece of Finnick. Then she exploded. Tears ran down her face. She could still hear the Jabberjay's in the distance repeating Sven's screams over and over. She placed her hands over her ears until it stopped. She couldn't stop crying. She wanted to go home; she wanted to see Finnick "Finnick!" she cried out, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

**Ok hope you liked it.**** Review please**** and au revoir. Ha I wanted to put some French in. Ok a little strange. ****Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I have taken a little longer to update this time, I had writers block, damn I hate it. Anyway read and ****review**** xoxoxox**

Promise Chapter 17

It had been four days since Sven's death and Mags was still in bits, I mean who could blame her. The day Mags came up the lift sobbing her heart out was the day Finnick left his room. Mags would stay in the penthouse now and Finnick would go down to the mentor room. The spare time Finnick had he spent comforting Mags, Mags said that Falavia wasn't much of a comfort at all. "Do you want a drink?" Finnick asked

"No thank you Finnick" Mags croaked. Tears were still streaming down her face, she couldn't stop crying. "I remember when he was just a toddler; I helped teach him how to walk and talk" Finnick put his arm around her "Have you written to Berk?" Finnick asked, his arm still around her

"No not yet. I feel like have betrayed my own son"

"No, no, no Mags, Berk would never blame this on you"

"I didn't mentor him well enough"

"You did a smashing job. Look when Johanna's tributes die she doesn't blame herself, nor do the others. So why should you?"

"I just want him back; I just want my grandson back"

"I know Mags, I know"

Mags' crying was getting worse; she was in so much pain. The whole penthouse had that depressive feeling. Falavia was still sulking from Johanna's rant, Finnick missed and was worried about Annie and Mags was in bits over Sven. "Finnick are you receiving secrets tonight" Falavia asked

"Yes why?" Finnick replied bluntly

"I have a secret" Finnick's eyes widened, he didn't like the sound of that "Oh I'm only teasing" Falavia giggled. Finnick grunted in annoyance.

"I thought you weren't supposed to talk to him" Mags snapped

"Oh yes. Don't tell Johanna" Falavia pleaded

"I won't, I'll let you off just this once. Finnick you should go down to the mentor room"

"I can't leave you"

"Put the games on then"

"Are you sure you want to watch it?"

"Yes, we need to get Annie home"

Finnick put the games on; the cameras were on the district 6 girl. "Do you think Annie's family will wonder why she cried out your name a couple of days ago?" Mags asked

"Probably" Finnick replied. The cameras flicked to Annie, she was walking across the open field to the woodland. She was crying "No" Finnick said under his breath. Mags took his hand and assured "She'll be alright" Mags and Finnick sat there for a while glued to the screen, watching as the camera flicked through each tribute over and over. Every time it showed Annie Finnick would stroke the plush velvet sofa to calm his self down.

It was 7:00pm now and Finnick was sat in what Cornelius snow would call Finnick's boudoir waiting for his first customer. Then a feminine figure made her way through the beads that hung from the doorframe. It was Adira, Pedro the head game maker's cousin. "Hello Finnick" Adira said letting her skimpy silk gown drop to the floor

"Hello Adira" Finnick said in a seductive voice "What dirty little secret have you got for me this time?" She sat next to him on the bed and ran her hand down the muscle on his stomach "Pedro said that if at least two tributes don't die by 12:00pm he's going to break the damn and flood the whole arena tomorrow" Her hand had moved to his shoulder, rubbing it gently. "Do you think 2 will die by 12?" Finnick asked grabbing her waist

"No"

Finnick tightened his grip on her waist and kissed her neck, then her lips; he suddenly pulled away and got out of the bed. "Finnick what's wrong?" Adira asked

"I'm sorry I can't do this anymore"

"What? Why?"

"I-I… just don't feel too good that's all"

"Oh Finnick I'll go get you some champagne"

"Thant won't make me any better"

"I know put you'll get drunk and I'll get my sexy time"

Adira tottered off to prepare the champagne. Finnick wasn't going to get drunk; he was only going to have one glass, no he wasn't even going to have one, he was going to go back to the penthouse. The only woman he should be having this moment with was Annie. He grabbed his dressing gown and put it on, tying the not so tight that if Adira tried to undo it with a crow bar she couldn't. He then stormed out of his boudoir slamming the door behind him. Adira turned, ran to the door and swung it open to see Finnick racing down the road. "Finnick wait!" Adira called. He ignored her and kept walking.

Finnick barged into the penthouse and smashed through his bedroom door. He wiped everything off of the dressing table with his hand, letting it crash to the floor. Mags and Falavia woke up to the crash and ran to Finnick's room straight away. "Finnick what are you doing?" Mags shouted. Finnick was knelt beside his bed burying his head in the sheets. "Finnick!" Falavia shouted. He ignored them. Mags knelt down to pick up the broken mess on the floor "No I'll get an Avox to do that" Falavia said running out of the room. Mags sighed and placed a gentle hand on Finnick's shoulder. Finnick raised his head. His eyes were all puffy and tears were rolling down his face. "Finnick what happened?"

"I couldn't do it. What if Adira tells Snow I ran and he kills Annie off in the arena"

"What if he kills me instead?"

"Annie's easier to kill in the arena"

"Don't worry about it now Finnick. Did you get anything out of Adira then?"

"Yes, Pedro is going to break the damn tomorrow if at least two tributes don't die by 12:00pm tonight"

"Ok, get some rest"

Finnick nodded his head, removed his dressing gown and climbed into bed. An Avox came in with Falavia following behind. The Avox began cleaning up the mess Finnick had made. "Falavia go back to bed" Mags sighed

"Night" Falavia replied

"Night Mags" Finnick smiled

"Night Finnick"

That night Finnick dreamt of Annie. They were sat on the beach together letting the sea crash against their feet. Annie was wearing the necklace he gave her and was resting her head against his chest. The minuet he planted a kiss on her cheek his eyes snapped open. Light was seeping through the curtains, it was morning. Finnick went to the dining table to see Falavia and Mags already there "Did any tributes die last night?"

"No" Mags replied. Pedro was going to break the damn.

**Ok hope you liked it. ****Review**** oh and Caty (A reviewer) I'd like to say that you rule too for actually reading this fic. I noticed her putting **_**you rule**_** a lot in her reviews tehe. Anyway adios my lovely readers. xoxoxox**


	18. Chapter 18

Promise Chapter 18

Annie was drawing squiggles in the dirt with a stick; she didn't know what else to do. She shuffled over to the lake and stared at the water. Out of boredom she began swirling the water around with her finger. She pulled her finger from the water and laid down on her back. She turned onto her side and looked at the water. It began to vibrate. Annie frowned in curiosity, the she felt her whole body shake; the floor beneath her was vibrating too. The vibrating became more violent. She struggled to get up and when she eventually did she fell back to the ground, it wasn't easy to stand on a shaking surface. It must have been an earthquake, but no cracks were forming in the ground. The ground was shaking so violently now that she lost the will to even try to get up. You could see the tip of the damn from where Annie was, the trees in the forest hid the rest of the damn away. Annie looked up to see a crack forming in the damn. Then it came to her, Pedro felt that the games were going on too long, which they were, and is breaking the damn to wipe out as many tributes as possible, well that's what Finnick told her he would do. The crack got bigger. Annie grabbed her backpack and made a beeline for the mountain. It was hard to stay off of the floor but she did her best. She didn't bump into any other tributes in her tracks. She was running so fast that everything before her was a blur. She was nearly there, just a few more steps. Then she ran head first into a tree and landed in the dirt, she got back up with difficulty, the earth was still shaking ferociously. She carried on running until the mountain came into sight. She wasn't the only one who had the idea to climb out of harm's way; she saw another tribute making their way up the mountain. Then she stopped in her tracks, the mountain began to crumble before her, sending the climbing tribute to their death. The crack in the damn was getting bigger and bigger, rocks were crashing down into the meadow. Annie turned in her tracks and ran back to the forest. Water began to trickle through the crack in the damn. The shaking came to a holt, sending the damn to completely fall to bits. The power off the concrete crashing to the ground sent Annie flying, then gallons and gallons of water burst into the arena. Annie got back on her feet and began climbing up the nearest tree. She held onto the tree watching the water ferociously race towards her. A whole flock of Jabberjays flew out of the trees copying the tributes screams as they drowned to death, Annie wanted to cover her ears but she had to hold on. The water was getting closer, taking out trees in its tracks. Then the water crashed into her tree and the tree began to fall. Annie dived into the raging water before her. The water tossed her about. Annie had to get to grips with the water. The water became more deadly. She brought her head to the surface to catch her breath, and then a wave crashed into her face making her choke. Her lungs felt cold, the water had gotten in, and she was finding it hard to breath. Soon enough she took to the water and could keep herself from being tossed about. She followed the current and knew how to tame it. She was a good swimmer; she learnt how to swim before she learnt how to walk. She stayed under for a while; she could hold her breath for a fairly long time, she had spent most of her life under the water. Her lungs still felt cold. She swam up to the surface to catch her breath. She kept coughing up water and her breathing felt stuffy. The water was carrying her through the meadow. What was once beautiful was now drowned out and flooded. She was soon joined by fish that had escaped from the lake, and then she felt like she was in the sea, she felt calm and relaxed even though the water was taking her roughly around the arena. As the water carried her she ran her hands across the ground, she imagined it as sand but it was just soggy, droopy grass. Then she snapped back to reality of the thought of those capitol mutts she bumped into one time when she was fishing, what if she bumped into them again. The water seemed to calm down a little. It was easier for her to swim now. She swam up to the surface coughing up more water. The water was settling. The water had taken her to where the cornucopia used to stand. In the cornucopia's place was a small island, Annie swam towards it, crawled out of the water and collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. She let out a deep sigh and then heard a cannon then another and another and so on, they seemed to go forever. She counted them with her fingers. She just needed one more cannon to be free, but she didn't hear it. She felt like crying, she just needed one more cannon to go off. She sat up and looked at the water that surrounded her, it was still and peaceful, but before it was rapid and violent. Then she heard it, the cannon she needed. She looked around in shock. Did she really hear it, was it just her imagination? No she heard it. She got up and began to breathe heavily. She couldn't believe it, she had won. She shook her head in disbelief and began coughing again. Then her hair began to whip about, she looked up to see a hovercraft trying to land and creating a heavy wind. The island was too small so they dropped a glass tube. She couldn't stop coughing. "Step in the tube please" Claudius boomed. Annie did as she was told. She was coughing so hard now that she had to lean onto the glass tube for support. She was pulled up to the hover craft. She came face to face with a peacekeeper, she tried her hardest to stop coughing but she couldn't help herself "Did you ingest water?" The peacekeeper asked. Annie nodded in reply. She began coughing up water again. "It hurts" Annie struggled. The peacekeeper got given a cloth and held it over Annie's mouth and nose. She suddenly felt dizzy, she felt tired, and then she blacked out. The cloth had chloroform on it.

**Ok hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. ****Review**** and thank you xoxoxox**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you like this chapter guys, I have been dying to reunite them both. Oh and I changed the story to the promise trilogy instead of just promise, and the cover photo, just thought I'd tell you. Ok ****review**** thanks**

Promise Chapter 19

It was hard for Annie to concentrate after the games. Her head was pounding. Then a familiar musky scent floated by her nostrils, Finnick's after shave. She wanted to look around to see if he was there but her thoughts were so muddled and her head ached. She wanted to rub her head but the Peacekeepers kept held of her arms, their grip was tight and uncomfortable. "Annie!" Annie's thoughts cleared, his voice seemed to ease the pain. "Annie!" Annie looked up to see Finnick running towards her. She smiled, wriggled out of the peacekeepers' grasp and ran into his arms; the smell of his aftershave grew stronger. He picked her up and spun her around, their noses touching. She looked into his deep green irises and locked her legs around his waist. He held her so tight that it was impossible for her to fall. Then he kissed her, his tongue was warm and inviting, she felt loved again. They were completely oblivious to the people around them, just lost in each other. When they parted from their kiss Annie rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, not letting go of him. "I missed you" Finnick whispered stroking her hair

"I missed you too" Annie whispered back planting a kiss on his cheek. Finnick placed her back on the floor gently and entwined his fingers with hers. "Welcome back Annie" Mags said obviously feeling a little awkward, but not as awkward as Falavia. "Oh sorry Mags" Annie went over and hugged her. "I'm sorry Mags" Annie said with sadness in her eyes. Mags knew what she was talking about and smiled weakly "Thank you"

"Falavia" Annie said with a false smile. She wasn't too excited about seeing her again

"Hello Annie" Falavia replied. Their hug was quick and awkward. "Annie we need to get you back to the penthouse, you have an interview with Caesar tonight" Mags said. The three of them made their way to the car. Finnick held Annie's hand the whole journey, and going up the lift too. He unfortunately had to let go when she had to go into her room to get ready to see Melina. "Do I have to wear the heels?" Annie asked coming out of her room. She was wearing a silk green dress. "You have to look presentable for Melina" Falavia replied. Annie couldn't believe she was back at the penthouse, she thought she would be dead by now, it still hadn't sunk in. She felt like she was in a dream and she was about to wake up and be in the arena again. She was still a little jumpy; memories of Jarred's bleeding neck and Sven's decapitated head still haunted her mind. She didn't know why but she felt relieved to hear Falavia's annoying voice again. "Don't worry Annie you can take them off now, the interview isn't until tonight" Mags laughed

"Thank god" Annie sighed taking the heels off of her feet

"Shouldn't she break them in?" Falavia frowned at Mags

"She doesn't have to wear them yet" Finnick snarled. Annie placed the heels next to the lift, ready for when she had to go. Annie looked at Finnick and ran into his arms; she nearly squeezed him to death.

"What's wrong?" Finnick grinned hugging her back

"I haven't hugged you for a while and you expect me to not want one now"

Finnick smiled and kissed into her hair. "Annie can I talk to you?" Mags asked

"Sure" Annie retorted. Annie and Mags sat at the end of Mags' bed "Was it quick?" Mags breathed

"Yes defiantly. I don't think he screamed in pain I think he screamed with fear; it was too quick for him to feel anything"

"I didn't watch, so I didn't know. How did he kill him?"

"He cut off his h-head"

Mags put her hand over her mouth. Her lip began to quiver, she was going to cry. Annie put her arm around her to comfort her. "Did you see Jarred's death?"

"The district one boy?"

"Yes"

"Yes I did, I was happy to watch. Thank you for killing him"

"Well I feel awful for what I did to him. He suffered, he didn't die quickly"

"I'm glad he suffered and you shouldn't feel bad he deserved it"

The more savage side of Mags was coming out now; maybe that side of her helped her win the games. "Did you know about that girl? The one that he loved"

"No, who is she"

"He said he'd liked her for a long time and she meant the world to him, he said that she visited him in the justice building and he told her that if he was to get out he would m-marry her" Annie began to stutter, her mind was taking her back to the games. She shook the thoughts out of her head and concentrated on where and what she was doing now. "Really?" Tears were coming to Mags eyes now.

"Yes"

"What was her name?"

"He never told me"

"Mags I know you would rather have Sven with you right now and I'm really sorry I didn't get my knife out in time"

"Annie it isn't your fault, and who said I'd rather have Sven here right now. I know I love him and miss him and all but you're part of my family now. Finnick isn't all I have left anymore, he loves you and if Finnick sees you as family then I do too. I'm glad you came home Annie, I know you did everything you could to get Sven back to me"

"Thank you Mags"

"You should spend some time with Finnick, you don't know how torn up he's been without you, he's been so different until you got back"

Annie got up and made her way over to the living room where Finnick was sat. She placed her head on his shoulder and let him slip his arm around her waist. "Finnick"

"Yeah"

"Don't leave me, ever"

"Promise"

Annie smiled at him and Finnick kissed her. He pulled her onto his lap and Annie was about to pull him in for a kiss when Falavia came tottering down the hall shouting "Annie we need to go down and see Melina!" Annie wrapped her arms around Finnick's neck and sighed. "You have to go; I'll be waiting for you back stage" Finnick said kissing her neck

"Ok"

The heels were killing Annie's feet. She had to hold on to Finnick for support, she was really bad at walking in them. "Your back!" Melina squeaked giving Annie a big hug "I missed your hair"

"Um...thanks" Annie laughed

"Right come with me. I'm not going to put you in green, I know it's kind of your trade mark but you're a victor now and we need to change your old look a little"

Melina pulled out a red dress. This time it had straps and went in at the bottom like a pencil skirt. Annie's prep team were helping Annie with her corset. "Arella I can't breathe" Annie said feeling a little light headed

"Oh sorry Annie" Arella said loosening Annie's corset

"It's ok"

By the time Annie was dressed it was nearly time to go on. "Give me a twirl" Melina beamed. Annie twirled and the prep team and Melina seemed to be very proud of their work. "You look stunning" Gauge grinned

"Come on we need to go" Falavia said. Falavia dragged Annie back stage where Mags and Finnick were waiting. "You look beautiful" Finnick smiled

"Thanks" Annie replied letting him pull her into his arms

"I'll be right here waiting for you"

"Ok"

"And now the moment you have all been waiting for, this year's victor, Annie Cresta!" Caesar Shouted to the crowd. Annie made her way onto the stage. The crowd went wild. "Welcome back Annie" Caesar smiled

"It's good to be back Caesar" Annie smiled taking a seat

"Are you ready to see the highlights?"

"Yes, I don't get to see what you guys see here in the Capitol"

The screen dropped down and Annie began to feel a little nervous, she didn't' want to see people being killed. She was hoping they weren't going to show her Jarred or Sven's death. The screen showed a few people getting killed, a few scavenging, a few crying and a lot drowning to death. Then it showed Sven's head being sliced off. Annie looked away, especially when it showed her killing Jarred. Then it showed Annie crying out Finnick's name. A few women frowned at her. When the short film finished everyone clapped.

"Now Annie" Caesar started "When you were in that water you seemed to be able control yourself pretty well, the game makers were trying to make the water as rapid as possible"

"Well I learnt to swim when I was very young Caesar" Annie replied trying to get the gruesome images she had just seen out of her head.

"What was it like being in the arena Annie?"

"Awful, it's the worst thing I have ever experienced"

"Now at one point you got attacked by one of our game maker's creations"

"Oh when I was fishing, yes one of them got my foot"

"Was the wound bad?"

"Yes it took a while to stop bleeding"

"When you and Sven allied up most of us here at the Capitol thought he had a thing for you"

"Oh no there was nothing between me and Sven, he told me about a girl he was in love with"

"Do you think she kept a keen eye out for Sven on the screen?"

"Defiantly"

"You seemed pretty anxious to get that knife out to save him"

"Yes I wanted to get him home for the girl he loved, b-but I was too late" Suddenly the sound of the Jabberjay's screams haunted her mind, she had to stay focused, she was safe now and not in the arena. "Now we saw the footage of you killing Jarred. Were you happy to avenge Sven's death?"

"To be honest I hated every minute of seeing that boy die, I just didn't think I had it in me"

"But he would have killed you for sure"

"I know but somehow I still feel sick thinking about it, any other victor would be proud of their kills, but not me. I never planned to kill anyone in the first place"

"I see so you're not the type to be all hyped up for the games"

"Not at all Caesar"

"Now before you go I have one more question that we have all been dying to ask. At the end of the clip you just saw you called out Finnick Odair's name in distress. Why his name?"

"To be honest Caesar I think I just called his name out of the heat of the moment, I was so distressed that the first name that came to mind slipped out of my mouth"

"Thank you Annie" Caesar said kissing her hand "And the man that makes all of this happen, the one and only Cornelius Snow, your president"

Snow came up from back stage. You could smell his rose from a mile off. He placed the victors crown on Annie's head. "Congratulations" his voice was deep yet slimy

"Thank you" Annie turned her nose up at the smell of blood, maybe the rose was to cover up his gruesome breath. There were rumors of him biting his victims, maybe that was why his breath reminded Annie so much of the arena.

"Your victor, Annie Cresta!" Snow bellowed raising Annie's right arm in the air. The crowd cheered as Annie left the stage. She ran straight into Finnick's arms. "Well done darling" Mags said

"You ready for the victors tour?" Finnick said kissing her cheek

"No" Annie sighed

"You'll be fine" Finnick said taking her hand. Snow came down the stairs after his short interview and Falavia copped hold of him. "Sir" Falavia said tapping his shoulder

"Yes?" Snow said, obviously wanting to get back to his mansion

"Do you know about Finnick and Annie?"

"Of course I do"

"Aren't you angry?"

"Why Would I be angry? It isn't jeopardizing me at all, just the ladies"

"What about your money?"

"What about it"

"Finnick apparently ran out of his boudoir according to Adira, she said that he apparently couldn't do it"

"Really?"

"I see where you're coming from"

"Finnick's never acted like this with any woman, he really loves her, he won't want to be doing your dirty work for much longer, maybe you should send him a message, a warning maybe, hurt a loved one"

"I like you. What's your name?"

"Falavia sir"

"Thank you for the heads up Falavia"

**Ok I loved writing the start of this chapter. I already have in mind what cruel thing Snow is going to do. Anyway ****review**** ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

Promise chapter 20

_She grabbed her knife, ready to aim. But she was too late. Jarred sliced Sven's head right off of his shoulders. Annie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sven's scream echoed throughout the Arena, the Jabberjay's replayed Sven's screams over and over. Blood was pouring from His neck. His head rolled away. The expression of fear was still on Sven's decapitated head._

"Sven!" Annie screamed waking up from her nightmare. "I'm sorry Mags" Annie wept into her pillow. She was shaking. Finnick burst into her room, he had heard her crying. "Annie what's wrong?" Finnick asked bringing her into his embrace.

"I had a nightmare, Sven-his head-right in front of me-Mags oh Mags" Annie held onto him tight, she nearly ripped Finnick's shirt off, but he didn't mind "Annie it's ok it was just a dream, you're not in the arena you're safe with me"

Last night Finnick insisted on sleeping with Annie but Falavia told them that he had to stick to his own room while they were on the train. "I'm sorry for waking you up Finn" Annie said feeling a little better

"It's ok I was only half asleep anyway. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yes but Falav-"

"Stuff Falavia I'm staying"

Annie smiled and climbed into bed, Finnick by her side. He wrapped his arms around her; she turned to him so her face was buried in his warm muscular chest. She looked up at him and he kissed her "Night Finn"

"Night Ann"

They were both woken to a loud thud at the door. Finnick ended up falling out of bed, it made him jump "Damn" Finnick laughed. Annie began to giggle. She poked her head over the bead and looked down at Finnick "Morning" Annie smiled

"Morning" Finnick smiled back, rubbing his head. Then Finnick pulled her down with him. "Finnick!" She landed right beside him. "Ow"

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes" Annie pouted. Finnick rolled over so he was on top of her and ran his hand down from her shoulder to her hand "Do you want me to make it better?"

"Yes please" Annie threw her arms around his neck, she knew what was coming. He kissed her. Moans of pleasure left her mouth, maybe she should have tamed her lust a little but she could help herself. "Annie you need to get up we're nearly at District 12!"Falavia shouted. Finnick began kissing Annie's neck. "Just a minute!" Annie shouted back

"What are you doing?"

Annie didn't reply she was getting all flushed. Finnick's lips against her skin felt so good. He went back to her lips. She ran her fingers through his hair, she was enjoying this. "Annie for god sake" Falavia sad bursting into the room. Annie poked her head over the bed

"Have you seen Finnick? He's not in his room"

"N-no, no I haven't" Annie was finding it hard to get her words out; Finnick had his hands on her waist and was kissing her shoulder.

"Right well get ready"

"Will do"

The minuet Falavia was gone Annie turned back to Finnick to let him kiss her again "Finnick we need to get ready"

"Later, right now I want you"

Annie pulled him back down to the floor. His hand was finding its way up her night gown now, she had to stop him but she didn't want to. Falavia burst back into the room. Finnick and Annie poked their heads over the bed. "Oh so you haven't seen him have you" Falavia snarled. Annie flicked her hair forward hiding the love bite that was now on her neck. Falavia grunted and slammed the door behind her. "Go get ready Finnick" Annie said kissing his cheek

"See you" Finnick kissed her forehead and then left her room.

There was a green dress laid out for Annie, ok so Melina liked green on her. This time Melina had given Annie flats, oh wait they had little heels on them. She wondered if Falavia made her do that, Falavia was obsessed with heels. "You ready" Melina said coming in "Oh good"

"What will we be doing in twelve?"

"Well you will give a speech and there is a small festival type thing, twelve don't do things big. You're best asking Falavia"

"Ok"

Finnick was sat with Mags. Finnick was wearing a black suit jacket with a blue shirt underneath. His tie was a little wonky. Finnick stood up and made his way over to Annie "Are you ready?" He asked placing his hands on her waist

"Yes and your tie isn't straight" Annie laughed. Annie began straightening his tie.

"Thank you sweetheart"

Annie began to smile, ok so Finnick was calling her sweet heart now, she liked that "No problem" She kissed him on the cheek and then sat next to Mags on the sofa "Morning Mags" Annie smiled

"Morning Annie" Mags smiled back

Annie spent the rest of the journey trying to write a speech. Most of the time she ended up bashing her head against her notepad in frustration which would send Finnick into hysterics. Finnick resorted to helping her, which led to kissing, which then lead to Falavia getting angry. So basically it was just a vicious circle of face palming notepads, Finnick's laughter, kissing and an Angry Falavia. Eventually the speech was done, Annie was just really nervous about presenting it.

"Here we are!" Falavia beamed

They made their way into the justice building. Peacekeepers were dotted about everywhere. Annie didn't feel too bad once she got going with her speech, the crowd didn't seem to resent her or anything, and she didn't kill any of their tributes so that probably helped a little. The Mayor of District 12 presented her with flowers and then Annie headed back into the justice building. She was relieved when it was over. "Can't I use the same speech at District eleven?" Annie sighed

"Well you're being televised so it won't give off a good impression" Mags said

"Don't worry Annie I'll help you with it" Finnick smiled an impish grin. Annie knew why his smile was so cheeky, more kisses.

The celebration bash was good enough. A banquet was set out on the table, confetti was being thrown everywhere. This party was big, but the big one would be in District four, her final stop, home. She had 10more Districts to go until she was home, until she was to see her mother, her father and her sisters. She was desperate to go back to the place she felt the most relaxed.

**Ok this chapter was a bit plop...yeah I said plop, anyway you might of liked it. I couldn't be bothered going into too much detail about the speech and party...that makes me sound bad. Ok I'm saving all of that for the district four party. Don't worry I'm not going to go through each and every District, that would be boring for you to read and tedious for me to write. Ok bye for now and Review! Xoxoxox**


	21. Chapter 21

Promise Chapter 21

12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. She had been to every single one, every single District. She was felt like she was going to collapse, she just wanted to get home, and now she was on her way there. She had just left District one, their party was the biggest of all, each party seemed to get better as she went to each District. District 4 was going to be the biggest. The head game maker was going to be there and even the man himself, Cornelius Snow. It was getting late now, Mags was already in bed and Annie was getting her night gown on. Poor Finnick was stuck with Falavia.

"Did you enjoy today Finnick?" Falavia asked

"Yeah, you?" Finnick replied not looking at her

"Yes thank you"

Falavia went over and sat next to him and Finnick rolled his eyes and edged away. Falavia really annoyed him. "Why do you hate me?" Falavia sighed

"Why do you think?" Finnick snapped

"I used to think that you loved me, you know when I was giving you my secrets"

"I never loved you Falavia, I never loved any of the women I slept with, and I was doing it under Snows force. Of course he doesn't know I get secrets but he gets all the money"

"But you told me I was your favourite"

"Falavia are you really that dumb I told every single woman that and they believed me, no woman can change the way I love and care for Annie"

"What's so special about her?"

Finnick was getting angry now "I don't know I just love being around her, she's different, she's not like the women I slept with, she likes me for who I am, not how good I am in bed or how good looking I am, well ok I am quite the looker but still she cares about me and I care about her, I care about her Falavia, you wouldn't understand"

"Who said I don't like you for who you are?"

"You hardly know me; you were more interested in banging me than who I was"

"Bu-"

"Fine what do you like about me?" Finnick's voice sounded harsh

"Your looks..."

"You can't say looks, just because I'm vain doesn't mean you will get round me that way"

"I don't know..."

"Exactly you don't know me"

"Shut up Finnick!"

"You're telling me to shut up, you're just another Capitol slut!"

"How dare you, at least I didn't do what Mags did!"

Falavia had just crossed the line. He grabbed Falavia and slammed her against the wall. "Don't you dare. She was depressed, she was getting drunk every night because her husband was dead, and do you know why because your sick minded president killed him!"

"Well he shouldn't have done what he did" Falavia choked. Finnick hand his hand around her neck now.

"He was protecting her!"

Finnick dropped her to the ground and grabbed his wine glass and necked what was left in the glass. Annie came out of her room. Finnick had a tight grip on the coffee table, he was fuming. Finnick felt a soft hand touch his and his grip loosened immediately, it was Annie. "Finnick what's wrong?" Annie said with concern in her eyes

"Falavia" Finnick snarled. Finnick's hand may have been relaxed but the rest of his body was tense. Annie placed her hand on his cheek; his face began to soften "What did she do?"

"I did nothing!" Falavia said brushing herself off as she got up from the floor

"Shut up, did I ask you" Annie snapped

Falavia stormed back to her room, slamming the door behind her "Finnick calm down"

"I'm sorry Annie I just- she-"

"It's ok"

Finnick was normally the one calming Annie down. Annie had woken up to the same dream every night until District 9, Sven's head getting sliced off right before her eyes. The night of visiting District 9 was when Finnick snuck into Annie's room, he held her all night and she didn't wake up with a nightmare once. So he told her would come in every night. She was nightmare free and slept much better.

"What did she do?" Annie asked bringing her lips closer to his

"She was just saying things about Mags"

"What? Why?"

"She asked me why I love you so I told her and then she asked me why I didn't love her so I told her. Then she started ranting on and on about how much she loved me, I said she hardly knows me. Then I said she told me to shut up so I called her a slut" Annie started to laugh "Then she started saying that she wasn't a slut compared to Mags"

"What!" ok now Annie was angry

"It wasn't Mags' fault"

"What happened? Or should I just leave it? Is it personal?"

"I'll tell you, you're family now"

Annie smiled and took a seat with Finnick "Well Mags was quite the looker back in the day and she had quite a few admirers. When she was reaped she gave one of the peacekeepers the wrong idea in the justice building. Mags is smart and she was already ahead of the games the minute she was reaped. She knew that if she was a hit with the men back home then what would the difference be in the Capitol. She started the whole sexy act early and led one of the peacekeepers on a little. When she got back that same peacekeeper went after, if you know what I mean. But she was already in love. With a fisherman called Isaac Partridge, they got married shortly after Mags return. But this peacekeeper was a little obsessed with Mags. One time when Mags was making her way across the victors village he grabbed her and he tried to ra-"

"You don't have to say it, it must be upsetting, you care about her"

"Isaac was luckily passing through and he heard Mags screaming for him. He was really angry; Mags said she had never seen him that angry before. Isaac really went for him, he knocked him out"

Annie's eyes widened

"He was arrested for assaulting a peacekeeper"

"But didn't she tell them why he did it?"

"Yes but they didn't believe her. Snow had Isaac killed"

Annie's mouth widened a little. She didn't know anything about Mags and she wasn't expecting this.

"She was so upset, she loved him so much. She got drunk nearly every night, she ended up sleeping around with men, she was depressed, she was drunk, and she didn't know what she was doing"

"I know it's ok I still see her in the same way as I always have done"

"Good"

That night Finnick snuck into Annie's room once again. She snuggled up to him, he was so warm and this train was a little chilly at night. He began to run his fingers through her hair. "Annie?"

"Yes?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Hmmm blue, like the sea. What's yours?"

"Um green, like your eyes"

Annie began to smile "Finnick?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Annie"

**Ok they will be in District four in the next chapter. I hoped you liked this chapter and I know it's updated on the same day as chapter 20 but I really wanted to get it up. You might have to wait a little longer for the next chapter; I wanna spend a lot of time on it. Ok ****review**** xoxoxox **


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok so I noticed quite a few of you want Falavia dead...so do I, I don't blame you ha. I was planning on killing her anyway but I don't know how. I was thinking through torture, ya know the rebellion and all that, but then you guys would have to wait a while. So if you want you can give me an Idea. It's not guaranteed that I will use it but if it's a good one I will think about it. Or maybe I won't kill her at all. Ok enjoy and ****review ****xoxoxox**

Promise Chapter 22

"Do you want to dance?" Finnick whispered in Annie's ear

"Finnick I can't dance" Annie said shaking her head

"It's easy just follow my lead"

Finnick took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor "Oh god Finnick no"

Finnick grinned and put his hands on her waist. Annie wrapped her arms around his neck, she didn't want to dance, and she couldn't dance. "See you're doing it" Finnick smiled pulling her in a little closer

"I guess"

Finnick noticed the faint look in her eye; her mind seemed to be elsewhere "Are you still worried?" Finnick asked letting her place her head onto his shoulder

"A little"

"They'll be fine I'm sure of it"

This was the District four party. This morning when Annie was to give out her speech she noticed that her family weren't in the crowd. Her eyes searched every inch of that crowd and she didn't see a single member of her family. Mags said that they were probably there and that Annie just couldn't see them. But they weren't, they weren't there. Annie had been worried all night. It was probably nothing but she was sure her eyes searched every inch of that damn crowd.

Annie closed her eyes and inhaled Finnick's musky scent. "Finnick?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your greatest fear?"

"Why?"

"I'm curious, and you asked me what my favourite colour was last night"

"Ok well, losing you"

"You'll never lose me Finnick"

"Good. What's yours?"

"The games"

Finnick kissed into her hair and closed his eyes "Annie?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Annie wanted to forget about her worries about her family and just focus on what was happening now. She just wanted to keep hold of Finnick; he always made her feel better. Annie noticed women giving her narrowed eyes and whispering to each other. "Finnick I'm getting dirty looks" Annie giggled

"They're just jealous" Finnick snickered

"I know"

"Do you wanna tease them a little?"

"Yes"

They smiled at each other and kissed. Annie couldn't help but smile into their kisses; she found it funny watching them squirm with jealousy. "Don't stop" Annie said when Finnick broke from the kiss

"Gladly"

He gave her a deep loving kiss. She stroked the nape of his neck with one hand and let the other grip his shoulder. Finnick's hands were caressing her back slowly. Annie felt a little light headed after that. They returned to their dance, Annie's head on his shoulder, and Finnick's hands on her waist. "They look pretty annoyed" Annie said lifting her head up so her eyes could find his

"Good, if they don't want to see us all loved up then they should quit being so nosey and walk away" Finnick smiled bringing his forehead to hers. He looked down and noticed the necklace on her neck. He smiled "You still have it"

"What?"

"You still have the necklace"

"What neck- oh yeah, I completely forgot. I have been putting it on every morning religiously and I didn't think once about who it belonged to" Annie laughed

"I didn't notice it, I forgot about it"

"You can have it back"

"No you keep it, it's yours now, a gift from me"

"Thank you" She kissed his cheek and placed her head on his chest

"You're still worried aren't you?"

"Yeah" Annie sighed

"Right lets go"

"Where?"

"To see if they're ok"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah we'll just sneak out"

"Ok"

He took her hand and led her through the cluster of dancers. They ran out of the Mayor's back door and into the moonlight. The smell of the sea inflamed her nostrils, she missed that smell. It seemed surreal to be back in District 4 "Do you want to check the victor's village?" Finnick asked

"ok"

They cut across the green to Annie's new home. She opened the door to darkness; no one seemed to be in. "Hello!" Annie called. No one answered. Finnick flicked the light on. "Wow" Annie said wide eyed "This is one nice house" Annie said running her hand across the oak table. Finnick smiled and said "Let's check upstairs" Upstairs was dark too, the whole house was empty. "They're not here" Annie said. She started to feel a little shaky, she had butterflies now. "Maybe they wanted to wait for you; maybe they're back at your old home" Finnick assured

"Maybe" but Annie wasn't so sure

Annie's old home was a wooden shack beside the beach, it wasn't much but Annie missed it. She missed waking up to the sound of seagulls and the sea crashing upon the shore. The smell of seaweed became stronger, they were getting close. "There it is" Annie smiled. Annie unlocked the door and once again was greeted by darkness. Finnick began lighting a few candles, the whole shack was deserted. "Hello!" Annie shouted opening her parent's bedroom door "No one was there "Oh god Finnick the whole place is deserted" Finnick took her hand and whispered "It will be ok Annie"

"Maria?" Annie called, her voice was a little shaky

Annie's ears pricked up to the sound of sobbing. "Finnick do you hear that?"

"Crying?"

"Yes crying"

"Annie!" Finnick called poking his head round another bedroom door. Annie rushed to Finnick's side. Finnick lit another candle and the room lit up. "Mable!" Annie said whisking the little girl up into her arms. Mable's eyes were all red and puffy; tears were streaming down her chubby little cheeks. Her little grey dress was all torn and she had bruises all up her arms. She had one bruise on the side of her head.

"Annie" Mable cried

"It's ok sweetie. Where is your mummy and daddy?"

"The big people in white took them. Maria and hazel got taken too"

Tears came to Annie's eyes. If the peacekeepers had taken them, they would surely be dead. "Oh your arms" Mable squealed as Annie touched her right arm. Annie ran her thumb across the cut on Mable's forehead. "You're safe now Mable" Annie whispered. Finnick came over and took Annie's hand. Little Mable shied away and buried her face into Annie's chest "No" Mable squealed

"It's ok he won't hurt you" Annie assured

Mable raised her head from Annie's chest and looked up at Finnick with her big, round and green eyes. Finnick tickled her cheek and she giggled. "Come on we should get her out of here" Annie sniffled. Her eyes were welling up.

"Annie I'm so sorry" Finnick said as they walked along the beach back to the victor's village.

"It wasn't your fault Finnick. You don't need to apologize"

"I know what you're going through Annie" Mable was asleep in Annie's arms "How old is she?"

"Four"

"I wonder why they left her"

"I don't know but they left her battered and bruised" Annie was biting her lip; she didn't want to cry, not now. "She's the youngest. Hazel was 7 years old and Maria was 14"

Mable rubbed her little eyes and stretched her arms out. "Where did those nasty people take mummy and daddy?" Mable asked, her little voice faint

"Well they have gone to a place called heaven sweetheart. They can't come back but they're watching over you. Maria and Hazel are there too"

"Where's heaven?"

"Up there" Annie pointed to the sky

"Why did they go?"

"Because the people who took them made them"

"Why?"

"They're not very nice" Finnick said tucking one of Mable's dark curls behind her ear. Mable tilted her head and smiled inquisitively. She reached up and did the same to Finnick. Finnick laughed and tickled her little tummy. She giggled and wrapped one arm around Annie's neck, her other arm hurt too much. They eventually reached the victor's village and went straight to Mags' door. She wasn't in; she was still at the party.

"_You're a very good dancer Mags" Pedro grinned spinning Mags around_

"_You're not too bad yourself" Mags laughed_

"_Where's Mr Odair?"_

"_I haven't really thought about that. I don't know, He's probably just snogging Annie's face off somewhere" Ok so Mags was a little drunk_

"_Annie Cresta?"_

"_Yepp"_

"_Wouldn't he be kissing some random woman?"_

"_Nope he's fallen flat face in love"_

"_I didn't expect that"_

"_Me neither. Is it fun being a game maker?" _

"_I guess, but it's a little nerve-racking, if you slip up one bit you get slaughtered by president snow"_

"_Lovely"_

Finnick walked Annie back to her house. "Are you sure you will be ok?" Finnick asked tucking little Mable in. He made sure to be real gentle with her arm. "Yes" Annie said. Then she burst into tears. "Annie!"

"Why? Why did Snow have them killed? What did I do?"

"I know Annie I'm just as confused as you are"

"They're not coming back; I'll never see them again"

Finnick's eyes were welling up now. He didn't know what to do "I'm here for you Annie, I always will be" He held her close and began stroking her hair. What had just happened?

**Ok that was depressing chapter but maybe you guys liked it. Review please my lovely's. Xoxoxox**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok so Caty doesn't want Annie to go mad, well I'm sorry hun she has to it's just how it is, but for you I can tone down the madness a little. She's slowly loosing it she isn't completely broken yet ;). And thank you for the idea Briespacaroni, I will think about it for a while. Anyway review and enjoy xoxoxox**

Promise Chapter 23

_Annie was in the arena again. She was running through the forest when she ran into President Snow. Blood was dripping from his mouth and was flooding the arena. She heard Maria's screams; she turned and saw peacekeepers dropping her family into the pool of blood created by snow. Annie dived straight into the sea of blood head first. She saw them, her family. They were trying to swim but the blood was getting sticky. Annie found it hard to swim down, her family slipped out of her reach, she watched them drown._

"No!" Annie screamed waking up. She buried her face into her feathery pillow and began to cry. "What did I do?" Annie sobbed. She heard a scream. She put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes. _No not the Jabberjay's _she thought to herself. Then she recognised the scream, it wasn't a scream it was a cry, Mable's cry. Annie ran into her room and took her into her arms. "What's wrong darling?" Annie said hugging her

"I miss mummy"

Annie closed her eyes at the remembrance of her dream. "I know I do too and she misses us"

Mabel kissed her hand and placed it on Annie's cheek "Awh thank you" Annie kissed her forehead. Then Mable kissed her hand again and blew it to the ceiling. "Is that for mummy?"

"And daddy and sisters"

Annie smiled and lifted her onto her lap. "Icky tummy" Mable said rubbing her belly

"You don't feel well?"

Mable shook her head. Annie felt Mable's cheeks. They were a little hot. The door bell went. Annie lifted up Mable and went to the door. Annie placed her onto the floor and told her to stay there. It was Finnick "Finnick!" Annie smiled throwing herself at him

"Morning beautiful" Finnick smiled hugging her back

Annie began to blush a little. Did he really think she was beautiful? Mabel poked her head round the door and walked over to Finnick "Hello cutie" Finnick said picking her up. Mable kissed her hand and placed it on Finnick's cheek. "Thank you" Finnick smiled kissing Mabel's cheek.

"Does your arm still hurt?" Annie asked touching Mabel's arm. Mabel flinched away

"We should get her to Mags; she normally knows what to do when it comes to times like this"

"Ok"

Annie grabbed her coat so she wasn't just in her skimpy night gown.

"Who's this cutie?" Mags grinned answering the door

"Mabel" Annie half smiled

"Hello Mabel" Mags smiled. Mabel waved in reply. "What are you two doing here?" Mags asked

Annie pulled up Mabel's sleeves to reveal the bruises "Oh my" Mags said softly "What happened?"

"P-peacekeepers" Annie felt the tears coming back.

Mags frowned "What why would the peacekeepers do that?"

Finnick put his arm round Annie and said "They took her family and-" Finnick began to trail off. Mags eyes widened "You mean?"

"Yeah" Finnick said

"Mabel was the only one left and she's not in a good state" Annie said, a tear trickling down her face.

"Why did Snow- what did you do- I don't understand"

"We don't know" Finnick said passing Mabel over to Mags.

"Ok I'll call Falavia" Finnick and Annie gave Mags a blank look "She has a private doctor, I can persuade her to bring him over" Mags dialled Falavia's number. As the phone rang Mags looked carefully at Mabel's arm. "Who would do this to a little girl?" Mags murmured.

"Hello Falavia speaking" Falavia said picking up the phone

"Oh hi Falavia it's Mags"

"Mags? What do you want?"

"Well you know your doctor"

"Yes doctor Rent"

"Well we have a problem, and I don't know many highly trained doctors but him"

"Is it an emergency?"

"Yes"

"Ok I'll send him over. I'll bring him to your house tomorrow; he can meet me outside the justice building"

Mags put the phone down at looked at Mabel "She's cute" Mags smiled

"She looks a lot like my mother" Annie said looking at Mabel carefully

"You can leave her here with me if you like. I'll wait for Falavia"

"Are you sure Mags?"

"Yeah, Annie you need a break you just lost the rest of your family"

"Thanks"

Annie and Finnick left Mags to it. Finnick put his arm round Annie and kissed her. Annie pulled Finnick a little closer. Finnick pushed Annie against her front door and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Annie desperately began rummaging for her keys, not breaking from their kiss. There was only one thing on her mind now, _the bedroom_. The minuet her fingertips felt the cold metal she pulled them straight out. The key missed the lock a couple of time because her eyes were closed. The door swung open and they were still at it. Annie began undoing Finnick's shirt. "Annie!" Annie wasn't listening she was too lost in Finnick's lips "Annie! Annie!" Annie grunted in annoyance, which made Finnick laugh. Finnick began redoing his buttons. "Annie wait!" the boy called. He was about 15.

"I'm not in the mood for you right now" Annie frowned

"Please Annie listen!"

"No just go"

"Wait, Maria!"

Annie stopped closing the door and opened it again "Yes she's dead and seeing you right now is not going to make things any better" Annie could feel the tears coming back

"No Annie she's not dead, please listen"

Annie's eyes widened "W-what? Don't you dare lie to me"

"Annie why the hell would I lie about that I love her"

"Don't say that, I know you don't"

"I do Annie. Look I'm not lying"

"Y-you mean it"

"Yes"

Annie grabbed her coat from the porch door and locked the door behind her "Do you want me to come?" Finnick asked

"You don't have to" Annie replied

"I'll come"

The boy led them to his home. Annie could feel her heart racing, was he telling the truth? Would she really see Maria again? The boy opened the door and let them in. Annie's head began to spin a little with all the shock, but when Finnick took her hand her head suddenly felt steady. "Where is she?" Annie asked with harsh questioning eyes. She still had doubt in him. The boy took her into another room. "Annie!" Maria yelped running into her arms

"Maria, oh god are you ok?" Annie wept

"I'm fine"

"I'm so glad you're ok"

"Mum, Dad. Hazel and M-Mabel, Their dead aren't they? The peacekeepers took them"

"Mother, Father and Hazel yes, but Mabel no. Maria I thought you were dead"

"No I thought they were going to kill me and then-well" Maria began to cry

"Maria what's wrong?" Annie looked at the boy, Luca with hopeful eyes, hopeful of an answer. But Luca looked as if was about to snap, like he was going to grab a plate and smash it against the wall. "Luca?" Annie asked

"I wasn't there, I should have been there. I went to yours and she wasn't there. I found her-I should have been there to protect her but I wasn't"

"Luca spit it out"

"I can't"

"What did they do to her Luca?" Annie felt tears come to her eyes. Luca balled his hands into a fist. His eyes found Maria's. She was crying and that hurt him. "They r-rap-" Luca stuttered

"No, no" Annie said cutting him off "No they didn't"

Luca replied with a weak nod. Annie started to cry. Finnick rushed over and took her into his arms. Luca began to shake with anger, he was about to explode. Maria rushed over and hugged him "Luca it's ok" Maria whispered. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her "Maria I'm sorry" Luca breathed

"It's not your fault"

Finnick whispered loving words to Annie until she calmed down. Annie didn't want to let go of him. "Annie I'm ok" Maria said. Annie raised her head from Finnick's chest "Promise" Annie said keeping hold of Finnick's hand

"Promise" Maria smiled weakly

"Luca where's your parents?" Annie asked

"They're fishing for the day, they'll be back tonight" Luca retorted

"I'm going to take Maria home"

Luca's face dropped "Alright"

Maria noticed the disappointment in his eyes and went over to him. "I'll come back" Maria smiled. Luca's face perked up a little "Promise me" Luca said, his eyes hopeful

"I promise"

Maria kissed his cheek and let her hand slip from his. Annie didn't like this she didn't trust Luca. "Come on" Annie said wrapping her arm around Maria.

The walk back to the victor's village was silent. Annie kept her hand in Finnick's. Doctor Rent came out of Mags' door with Falavia the minuet Finnick, Annie and Maria stepped onto the green of the victor's village. Finnick stopped Doctor Rent in his tracks "How is she?" Finnick asked

"Well Mabel-" Doctor Rent started

"Mabel!" Maria squealed, cutting Doctor Rent off and running to Mags' house

"Mabel" Doctor Rent started again "has a broken arm and I popped it into a sling. But I'm afraid from being in that shack for the amount of time she was she caught a slight case of Pneumonia, now that would kill her but she hasn't eaten in a while, she's weak. If you put that on top on Pneumonia well it can kill her. Her stomach will have shrunk so she won't be eating as much. I'm so sorry Miss Cresta, Mabel hasn't got long left"

Falavia was looking at the floor now; she had a dreadful guilty look on her face. Her purple lips were pursed and her hands were shaking. Annie nearly collapsed, but luckily Finnick's firm hold kept her up. "Thank you for your time" Finnick said bluntly. Doctor Rent and Falavia walked off. Annie felt like screaming. She turned to Finnick and sobbed into his chest. Finnick felt a tear trickle down his face. He had just got attached to little Mable.

**Ok another depressing one. But what the hey. Review please. Cheers xoxoxox **


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok another reviewer is begging me to keep Annie sane. You don't have a name so I will call you guest for now. Sorry sugar it's how it is, but like I said I would do for Caty I will tone down the madness a little ;) ok ****review ****and enjoy** xoxoxox

Promise Chapter 24

Maria looked at little Mable, her cheeks flushed and breathing unsteady. "Annie can't she get better?" Maria asked

"I'm sorry Maria" Annie replied with saddened eyes

Annie flinched as the steam from the kettle touched her face. She had just woken up. "Do you like the house then?" Annie asked dropping a tea bag in her mug

"Of course I do, it's lovely. I wonder if mum and dad would have liked it?"

"Mum maybe, Dad definitely not"

"Ha yeah" Maria put a frown on and started mocking her father "We can't live here it's too expensive, I worked hard for that shack who do they think they are"

Annie laughed and pulled out a chair. "Hazel would be running round, looking under the chairs and in the cupboards"

"Yeah she'd probably want my room"

"Remember when you kept knocking dad's fishing rod over to wind her up, and then when she came back she would put it back up"

"Ha, she was so young yet so neat and tidy. She used to run her finger across the table and tell mum it was dusty"

Annie smiled as they reminisced. She missed Hazel, her mother and father. Annie sipped her tea and looked out of the window. A flock of seagulls had landed on the green. "I'm going to see Luca today" Maria said sipping her fresh orange

"No you're not" Annie said

"What?"

"Maria I don't trust him. He's had more girls than there is fish in the sea. I've seen loads of girls coming from his house crying their eyes out"

"He told me I'm different to all those other girls, he said he cares about me"

"He probably tells that to every girl he's ever kissed. Just because he's fairly good looking doesn't mean he can throw girls about like fishing nets"

"Well I'm no net to him and I believe him"

"Don't come crying to me when he disposes of you"

Maria grunted and ran up stairs. Ok maybe Annie was a little harsh on her. Annie wasn't feeling herself lately. She was so jumpy. Every time Maria asked about the games the memory of Sven's head rolling off of his shoulders would come back. She would close her eyes and whisper "go away" but it never went away, the image of Sven's decapitated head never left her mind. Maria was always unable to bring her back to reality. Maria normally ended up falling asleep and then waking up to find Annie lying down, shaking. Maria would normally be able to stop her shaking. Maria had decided to never mention anything to do with the games when Annie was around.

Maria came down the stairs all dressed and ready to go. She didn't look at Annie she just stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

"What's wrong with you?" Falavia asked passing through the green

"Nothing" Maria retorted mocking her accent sarcastically. Maria wasn't much like Annie. She was more up front about her feelings. If Maria was pissed off she wasn't afraid to show it. Even though Falavia was in her mid 30's Maria wouldn't be afraid to throw a punch at her. No one really knew who she got it from. Her mother was more like Annie and her father wouldn't stamp on a bug, he was too soft.

Falavia rolled her eyes and dialled a number. "Snow's residence" A woman answered

"I need to speak to the president" Falavia demanded

"I'm sorry my boss won't want disturbing unless it's important"

"Yes it's important"

"It better be. Please hold"

Falavia was waiting for a couple of minutes. "Hello" President Snow said sounding rather annoyed

"Hello it's Falavia"

Snow paused for a while before speaking "Ah yes I remember you, the woman who gave me the idea of punishing Odair"

"Yes well was the punishment to kill Annie Cresta's family?"

"Indeed it was. Why?"

"Not all of them are dead"

Snow paused once again before replying "What?" His voice was now a snarl

"Well her mother and father are dead, oh and her sister Hazel, but her two other sisters are still living"

"Well is Miss Cresta depressed?"

"Yes"

"Then that's fine"

"But how does that punish Finnick?"

"If Annie's upset that would surely kill him, yes?"

"Yes" Snow was smarter than Falavia thought. "Well her youngest sister is dying"

"And the other?"

"She seems fine"

"Well you've done me well...in a way, if there is anything you need don't be afraid to ask"

Falavia was shocked at Snow's offer "Well Annie annoys me. Can't you rid of the rest of her family" Falavia sounded a little desperate

Snow let out a chuckle "Fine, I'll leave Finnick a little note"

Falavia put the phone down, all smiles. Finnick came out of his house and began making his way to Annie's "Morning" Falavia said giving him a wink

"Go away Falavia" Finnick snapped

"I'm leaving tomorrow don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

"No"

"Fine"

Finnick was wondering why Falavia was being so smug, well more smug than usual. He knocked on Annie's door making sure he didn't make any eye contact with Falavia. "Finnick" Annie smiled hugging him

"Where's Maria?" Finnick said kissing her

"I don't know. She either went to that Luca or she stormed off somewhere"

"You don't like him do you?"

"No"

"How's Mabel?"

"Not good"

Finnick put his arm around Annie to comfort her "She's sleeping" Annie sighed

"So we're all alone" Finnick grinned

"Yes. I guess so"

Finnick placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her. Annie was quick to kiss back. It wasn't long before Annie was undoing Finnick's shirt. Finnick pushed her against the wall and kissed her neck, slowly slipping her straps off of her shoulders. She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him again. "Bedroom?" Finnick panted

"Bedroom" Annie panted back

Finnick whipped her up into her arms and started up the stairs. Annie couldn't help but let out a giggle. The front door swung open. It was Maria, still in a huff. Finnick placed Annie pack down and grabbed his shirt, which was now on the floor. Annie pulled her straps back up. Maria began to laugh "Damn sis you could have locked the door. I only went for a walk to calm myself down" Maria paused for a little while and then looked at Finnick "Nice bod"

Finnick snickered and Annie shook her head. "Maria, stop it" Annie sighed

"I'm only teasing" Maria smiled. Annie was getting frustrated. This wasn't the first time her and Finnick had been inches away from the bedroom and then interrupted. "But seriously he's ripped"

"Maria!"

"Sorry"

"I am though" Finnick added

"I know you are" Annie smile prodding his six pack "Now button up or Maria will drool everywhere"

Finnick kissed her cheek and went upstairs. Annie poked her head round the living room door and saw Maria sat staring at the T.V. Caesar was ranting on about some talented saxaphone player that a Mr Portlar had discovered. "I'm sorry Maria" Annie said taking a seat next to her

"It's ok" Maria sighed "If you don't trust him, you don't trust him. But I do"

"Ok, fine. Why him?"

"I don't know. Why Finnick Odair? I don't trust him either"

"What?"

"I don't trust him; I mean come on Annie he's slept with what half of the Capitol's population. I've seen the way he acts on television too. You're just another net"

"Maria!"

"It's true and you know it"

"No I don't know it because he's not like the man you think he is"

"Annie you can't be saying this"

"Well I am, you wouldn't understand the ways of Cornelius snow, and you wouldn't know what the games do to you"

"Exactly and you don't know anything about Luca!"

Annie was suddenly lost for words. Maria was right, what if Luca had changed. "Fine, what don't I know?"

"That he was bored and that he isn't proud of what he's done. He said I'm different, that he wants to stay true to me" Annie paused. Did he really tell her that? "Well?"

"He said that?"

"Yes. And he was defiantly telling the truth"

"Fine I'll trust him for now, but if he dumps you I won't help you"

"Fine and if Odair sacks you I won't help you either"

"Deal?"

"Deal"

Maria smiled and bit her lip. "Hmmm. Yummy's here"

"Maria!" Annie said elbowing her "Hi"

"Hi" Finnick said sitting next to Annie "Mabel woke up but she's gone back to sleep now. She's really tired"

"I know. She's weak"

Maria started crying "Oh Maria" Annie said sympathetically. Annie knelt down beside her and took her hand "I don't want her die, I've already lost Hazel, mum and dad"

"I'm sorry Maria, I'm so sorry. I want them back too" Annie felt the tears coming back. She didn't want to cry in front of Maria, she needed Maria to stop crying and stay strong. "You'll still have me won't you?"

"Annie I'm scared, what if they come back for me, they tried to kill Mabel and me for a reason"

"No Maria they're not going to touch you now. Mabel isn't going to make it but you will"

Maria looked up at Annie "Ok"

"Go see her"

Maria nodded in reply and walked off "She'll be ok" Finnick smiled weakly. Annie snuggled up to Finnick and said "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I love you" Finnick entwined his fingers with hers and kissed her forehead "I really do"

"I love you too Finnick. I mean it"

"Remember when we were fourteen. It was a couple of days before my reaping, and we were in school and I tried to hit on you and you called me a vain prick"

"No" Then it came back to her. She did call him a prick once.

_Finnick was surrounded by a crowd of girls. Some of them were Annie's friends and Annie was stood there waiting for them to drag their self's away from him. "For Christ sake Alisa he's just a guy!" Annie shouted_

"_One minute Annie!" Alisa shouted back keeping her eyes on Finnick. Annie let out a groan and lent back onto the lockers behind her. "Alisa!"_

"_Wait!"_

_Annie got annoyed and began making her way to class. Then a rather muscular tanned arm landed in front of her. It was Finnick Odair leant on the lockers beside her. "Hey" He said with a seductive voice. He may have been 14 but he was damn good looking. "Go away you vain prick" Annie snapped. She ducked under his arm and stormed off, books in hand. Finnick looked dumbfounded._

"I remember now" Annie grimaced

"Ha, you fascinated me from then on. I knew you were different. I didn't faze you. When I got back from the Capitol is when I started watching you"

Annie's eyes widened "four years. You stalker"

"Shut it" Finnick rolled on top of her and they began kissing.

**Ok not as depressing Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I'm past 50. Yay! :D ****Review**** please xoxoxox **


	25. Chapter 25

Promise Chapter 25

"Annie!" Maria screamed waking Annie up from her usual nightmare

Annie walked out of her bedroom, quick on her toes. Annie found Maria with her head against the wall crying her eyes out. "Maria what's wrong?" Annie asked touching her shoulder gently

"She's not b-breathing" Maria sobbed

"What do you mean?"

"M-Mabel"

Annie froze. She turned slowly so she could see Mabel. She didn't want to look she didn't want Maria to be right. Annie walked over slowly and felt Mabel's wrist. There was no pulse. Her chest wasn't moving. "M-Mabel" Annie stuttered biting her lip. Normally Mabel's big, green, round eyes would flutter open and a big smile would appear on her face. Her little arms would stretch out and her chubby little cheeks would begin to rise as her smile would grow stronger. But this morning Annie didn't see that. Mabel lay there still, breathless and lifeless. Her eye's stayed shut. "Mabel wake up, please" Annie said letting a tear roll down her cheek. Annie tightened her grip on Mabel's cold wrist. She had to accept that she was gone and when she did it was as if a set of flood gates in Annie's eye sockets had just opened and released a waterfall of tears. She didn't know what to do. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Like her lungs were flooded with water, she felt like she did when she choked up a gallon of water in the arena.

"Annie she's gone" Maria cried. Maria was still leant on the wall crying her eye's out. Annie sat on the bed that Mabel lay asleep in. Asleep not dead, not to Annie anyway. "Can we burry her with Mum, Dad and Hazel?" Maria asked. Annie looked at her and smiled weakly "Yes"

There was a knock at the door. Annie's head snapped up. "It's ok Annie it was just the door. I'll go get it" Maria made her way downstairs, still crying. Annie wrapped herself in a blanket and took Mabel's hand. "I'm sorry sweetie" Annie sniffled

Maria answered the door. It was Finnick "Maria what's wrong?" Finnick asked noticing her teary eyes.

"It's Mabel"

Finnick paused for a while then said "Where's Annie?"

"Upstairs in Mabel's room"

Finnick rushed up the stairs and came to holt when he saw Annie crying on the bed. He walked in slowly and sat beside her. Annie immediately felt his presence and took his hand. "She's gone" Annie breathed. Finnick pulled her onto his lap and rocked her gently. Annie placed her head on his chest and murmured "Stay with me"

"Ok" Finnick said kissing into her hair

Maria saw them in their embrace and thought for a minute. She was beginning to trust Finnick; maybe Maria was wrong about him. She backed away, not wanting to disturb them.

Annie pulled herself up a little by Finnick's shirt and rested her head on his shoulder, her face buried in his neck. Finnick leant his head against hers and said "It will be alright Annie" Annie didn't say anything she just let him squeeze her hand.

Maria sat at the kitchen table and stared out of the window at the empty green. Maria wanted to go see Mags. She liked Mags, Mags was like a grandmother to her. All of Annie and Maria's grandparents were dead. Maria grabbed her coat from the porch and left to Mags' house. She didn't want to be in the house while Mabel was lying upstairs dead, she need to get away, she needed to confide in Mags.

"Maria?" Mags said when she answered the door

"Mabel is dead" Maria blurted out. She started crying again. Mags put her arm round her. Mags felt like crying herself. She remembered the day she held her in her arms while she called the doctor, looking into her big, round eyes, her lush green irises had a glint in them that day.

Maria told Mags everything, she didn't hold back. Maria had necked at least 5 mugs of tea through their conversation, she never usually drank tea. Maria liked Mags' house, it had that cosy feeling. Whatever Mags had done to the place was really nice. It reminded Maria of a cottage.

"How is Annie?" Mags asked

"Devastated" Maria choked

"I'll take you back to yours"

"Ok"

Mags and Maria found a note on the kitchen table. It read

_Maria_

_We have gone to burry Mabel, you should come along, and Mags too. We're at the graveyard._

_Finnick_

"They've gone to burry Mabel" Maria said bluntly

"Let's go" Mags smiled weakly

Maria and Mags found Annie and Finnick standing at a grave. So that's where the peacekeepers had buried them. Finnick had a shovel in his hand; they must have buried her already. It wasn't much of a grave. When the peacekeeper's buried them they must have been in a rush. Finnick had straightened the tomb stone and carved Mabel's name in after Hazels. It now read

_Here lies _

_Ryker Cresta_

_Celeste Cresta_

_Hazel Cresta_

_Mabel Cresta_

_Deeply loved and missed_

Finnick added the deeply loved and missed. The peacekeepers didn't have the decency to do that. The four of them stood there for a while and stared at the grave. A tear rolled down Annie's cheek and landed on the flower that Annie laid on the grave. A droplet of rain landed on Finnick's nose. He looked up at the grey sky; more droplets were coming down now. Maria held out her hand and let a rain drop land on her palm. She stared at it while more droplets surrounded it. Mags looked like she had a million crystals in her hair. The white bulged out into the droplets, making each droplet look like a precious stone.

Finnick took Annie's hand. She stopped crying. It was as if his touch was an off switch for her sadness and pain.

"It's raining" Mags sighed

"Yeah" Maria sighed back

Maria looked down at the grave before her and said "I hope I don't end up down there" There was true fear in her voice

"You won't" Annie said with a weak smile

**Ok now that was a depressing chapter. I cried a little while writing this bit: **

_**There was no pulse. Her chest wasn't moving. "M-Mabel" Annie stuttered biting her lip. Normally Mabel's big, green, round eyes would flutter open and a big smile would appear on her face. Her little arms would stretch out and her chubby little cheeks would begin to rise as her smile would grow stronger. But this morning Annie didn't see that. Mabel lay there still, breathless and lifeless.**_

**I'm so pathetic. Ok review please *sweet face* for meeeee xoxoxox**


	26. Chapter 26

**Now, when I wrote about Annie discovering that Maria was still alive I didn't know whether to keep her dead or not. I know that all of Annie's family is supposed to die, that's why I killed off Mabel (It killed me) but I have an urge to keep Maria, she's starting to grow on me. I want to know what you guys think of her character and if I should kill her off or not. Speaking of Maria I have her song for this chapter. If I think a song lyric reminds me of the chapter I'll put it in my authors note. **_**"Figure, Figure there's no working you out what so ever. Only one way I can sum you up all together, you've got a black heart. Daddy I've fallen for a monster." – **_**Black heart – By Stooshe. Ok enjoy and ****review**** xoxoxox**

Promise Chapter 26

Finnick, Annie and Maria were in the living room. Maria was flicking through channels; she was bored out of her head. Finnick was sat next to Annie, both staring at the T.V. Maria stopped on a channel that had Caesar Flickerman on it, Maria always laughed her head off at him; she thought the way he dressed was funny. Claudius Templesmith was next to him. "Apparently it has been confirmed that Pedro will be the game maker for next year's games, correct?" Caesar asked

"Yes Caesar that is correct" Claudius answered

The conversation that Claudius and Caesar were having seemed to fade from Annie's ears. She suddenly kept hearing the word games spill from Caesar's mouth over and over again. She couldn't shake it out of her mind. The word games turned into Sven. Annie closed her eyes, it wouldn't go away. The word Sven formed into Mabel. Then the word Mabel changed to dead, but it was no longer Caesar speaking, it was Cornelius Snow. Snow kept repeating the word dead over and over again. Annie pulled her legs to her chest and buried her head in her knees "Shit, I forgot" Maria said with a guilty face

"What?" Finnick asked

"Annie"

Maria quickly changed the channel in hope that Annie would stop, but she didn't. Finnick pulled Annie onto his lap and rocked her gently. "Annie it's ok" Finnick whispered

"You won't get her out of it; she'll do that for hours and then just shake crying her eyes out"

"How many times has it happened?"

"5, or more"

"Annie it's ok I'm here now"

Finnick kept his arms tight around her and whispered sweet things into her ear. Annie stopped shaking and let her head flop onto Finnick's chest. She pulled herself deeper into his embrace by his shirt and whispered "Sorry"

"It's ok you didn't do anything wrong" Finnick smiled

"How did you do that?" Maria asked, truly baffled

"What?"

"You calmed her down"

"I don't know I just did it"

Maria put down the remote and left the room "You confuse me Odair!" Maria shouted leaving the house. Maria needed some air, she didn't want to stay at home today; she needed to clear her head.

Annie raised her head from Finnick's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck "I want to see a psychiatrist"

Finnick paused then said "What?"

"Finnick I can't take this anymore, every time someone mentions games horrible things enter my head, I hear things, It's awful, I want it to stop"

"You don't need one, but I guess if it will give you some clarity, wait you don't need clarity-"

"Yes I do"

"Fine you do. Then I'll call one"

"Thank you" Annie kissed him and got off of his lap.

Finnick got up and kissed Annie on the cheek and then left for Mags' house. "Oh hi Finnick. What are you wanting then?" Mags said answering the door.

"Do you know any psychiatrists?"

"Ummm why?"

"Long story"

Mags let out a sigh and said "I'll see what I can do"

Finnick followed Mags to the kitchen and sat at the table. Mags picked up the phone and dialled a number. Mags was slightly confused. Why did Finnick want a psychiatrist?

"Hello" Falavia said answering the phone

"Oh hi Falavia it's Mags"

"Again. What do you want this time?"

"Do you know any psychiatrists?"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know ask Finnick"

"Ok umm my friend's sister has one. His sister has been having nightmares and stuff. I could call my friend and see what he can do"

"Ok thanks"

"I'll call you back when I know"

"Thanks" Mags put the phone down and plonked herself next to Finnick "God that woman annoys me" Finnick grinned at her comment and asked "What did she do?"

"She's rude. I said it was Mags and she said oh again. She probably thinks this family's falling to pieces with us asking for doctors and psychiatrists"

"Well I guess we are falling to pieces really"

"Not if I can help it"

Mags got up from the table and began boiling the kettle "Tea or coffee?" She asked

"Coffee" Finnick grumbled, putting his head on the table "oh wait do you have any sugar cubes? I haven't had any time to get any and I'm dying for one"

Mags reached up to the top cupboard and pulled out a box of sugar cubes. She took one out and tossed him one. Finnick caught it and popped it in his mouth. The phone rang. Mags picked it up, it was Falavia. "Hello"

"Hello Mags it's Falavia. He said he'll be round tomorrow morning"

"Oh ok thanks"

Mags put the phone down immediately. She didn't like to spend her time talking to that woman. Falavia irritated her. Mags handed Finnick his coffee, with an extra sugar cube on the saucer. Mags took a sip of her tea, taking a seat next to Finnick. She looked out of the window and saw Maria running across the green with tears in her eyes. Mags frowned and nudged Finnick. "What?" Finnick frowned

"Maria's crying- she's running"

Finnick got up from his seat and ran outside, Mags following closely behind him. Maria was banging on her door fiercely. Annie opened the door and caught Maria in her arms. Annie looked shocked, caught out of the blue. "Maria!" Mags called. Maria pulled away from Annie and ran straight into Mags arms. Mags knelt down so she could look up at Maria. "Maria what's wrong?"

"That slut Lorran" Maria cried

Mags frowned and took her hand "Ok, um, let's get you inside"

Annie wrapped Maria up in a blanket and sat her on the sofa. She was still crying. "Maria what happened?" Annie asked

"Lorran was-" The door bell cut Maria off.

"Who's that?" Finnick asked

"I don't know" Annie answered

Maria got up and looked out of the window so she could see who it was. Maria threw her blanket on the floor and stormed to the door. She swung the door open to a hopeful Luca with a bouquet of Yellow Lupines. He knew they were her favourite flower. Well they were the only good looking flower in District four. Not many pretty flowers seemed to grow by the sea "Maria I'm sorry" Luca said handing her the flowers.

"Awh thanks" Then she paused. She took the flowers and smacked him round the head with them. Mags, Finnick and Annie popped their heads round the door. I guess this was the first bit of drama they had had since the Capitol. "Do you really think I'm that god damn easy?" Maria snarled. She began beating him with the flowers again. "Why don't you go back to the beach and snog that whores face off again!"

"I don't want to, I love you not her"

"Don't lie!"

She was really going for him now. She was really hitting him hard with them flowers. "I'm not lying"

"Yes you are. You made believe you loved me. You took me in when I needed help, you were so good to me, and you gained my trust. You told me you loved me and I believed you. Then I catch you kissing Lorran slutty Holms on the beach. You're cold hearted and you know it, you have no feelings for me what so ever! How could you do this to me after all I've been through?"

"I do Maria, I love you"

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"I don't know, I just-I just did"

"That's not good enough!"

Maria pushed him out of her porch and slapped him round the face. "Goodbye Luca!"

Luca walked away rubbing his cheek, which now had a big red hand mark on it. Maria threw the flowers at him and hit him right on the back of the head. Maria slammed the front door shut and turned to see Mags, Finnick and Annie staring at her. "Wow" Finnick exclaimed

"You were right" Maria said begging to cry again. Annie went up to her and hugged her "I thought you weren't going to help me?"

"Maria you can't expect me to just sit there and do nothing while my little sister is in tears"

"I'm a fishing net" Maria cried. Mags and Finnick looked a little confused but Annie knew what she was talking about.

"The psychiatrist is coming tomorrow" Finnick said, feeling bad for Maria. He wasn't her sister but she had grown on him and he didn't like seeing her like that.

"Good" Annie retorted keeping hold of a sobbing Maria.

**Right I have a song for Luca now **_**"I like girls, they like me, they look so good in their satin jeans. I want you to be the one and my only. I wanna be faithful but I can't keep my hands out of the cookie jar"**_**- Cookie jar- by gym class heroes F.T the dream. Ok I enjoyed writing Maria batter Luca with flowers. Heheheh. Anyway I hope you guys like this and ****review****. If you ****review**** you are truly amazing and if you don't...-_-. Right before I start my next chapter I'd like to say that EmmaMellark97's ****review**** made my day. And ****Briespacaroni don't worry I'm still thinking about your idea. If I do use it you will have to wait for a bit I don't want to kill her off too soon. Ok guys earlier on in my story I asked for you to give me some ideas on killing off Falavia and Briespacaroni is the only one who answered, so if you have any ideas on how to kill her off please do tell in your next review. Ok I'm nearly at 60 reviews. Me happy! Remember I want to know what you guys think of Maria, remember the first authors note of this chapter. Ok bye.**

**-Livi Loves you all xoxoxox **


	27. Chapter 27

Promise Chapter 27

Finnick trudged down the stairs and grabbed his new box of Sugar cubes. He got a bowl and placed it on the kitchen table. He began filling the bowl with sugar cubes. He sat at the kitchen table and took a sugar cube out of the bowl. He stared out of the window and popped the sugar cube in his mouth. Finnick was dwelling on whether he should start making his morning coffee or not. He let out a sigh and decided to go back to bed. As he entered the hallway his eyes found the front door's letter flap. An envelope was hanging out of it. Finnick snatched the envelope and pulled out a note. It had the Capitol seal on it. It read

_Dear Finnick_

_You're probably reading this in the hours of the morning. The peacekeepers did take her at midnight after all. I just wanted to let you know that I haven't completed my punishment. Yes it was me that had the Cresta's killed of course. I guess you're wondering why. I'm not punishing Annie I'm punishing you. Now I guess you're wondering how this punishes you and why you need punishing, well more of a warning than a punishment. I'm smarter than you think and I know that seeing Annie in the pain she is now will kill you more than anything. Secondly my dear fellow if you ever run from your job again you'll lose someone close to you, you shouldn't have run from Arella Finnick, I don't care how much you're in love with Miss Cresta. Your warning has been dealt with. When you return to the Capitol you will continue with your usual prostitution. I suggest you check on your beloved._

_President Cornelius Snow_

Finnick's eyes widened at the letter. He felt like hitting himself. Why did he run from Arella that night? It was his entire fault that Annie's family were dead. How was he supposed to know Snow would kill the Cresta's? More importantly how did Snow know that He had run from his usual dirty work that night? He told Arella he was ill so why would she tell Snow? Finnick screwed up the letter and shoved it in his pocket. The last part of the letter finally clicked in Finnick's mind._ I suggest you check on your beloved. _Finnick ran out of the door, not caring about his lack of clothing. Well he never really did.

"Annie!" Finnick shouted banging on her door,

Annie opened the door, her eyes half open. She had just woken up "What is it? What's wrong? Annie said obviously confused at Finnick's terror

"Oh thank god you're ok" Finnick pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"Finnick what's wrong?" Annie hugged him back and then looked up at him "You have no clothes on, just your boxers" Annie began to grin. "What got you all in a kafuffle then?"

"I got a letter from snow" Finnick pulled the letter out of his pocket.

"Wait you have pockets on your boxers"

"Well you never know"

Finnick handed the letter to Annie. She read through it carefully. "Check on me? But I'm fine. Who's Arella?"

"Customer"

"Oh"

"What does he mean they took her at midnight?"

Finnick just shrugged in reply. Annie frowned in confusion for a moment, and then it came to her "Maria" Annie gasped. Finnick and Annie immediately began making their way up the stairs. "Maria!" Annie called. They barged into her room and Maria wasn't there. Her bed was left untidy. She was gone "Have you seen her?" Finnick asked

"N-no"

Finnick took her hand and said "She'll be somewhere"

"Finnick you saw the note. If they haven't hurt me then who else is there to hurt but Maria"

"Right we need to see if she's gone to see Mags"

Annie nodded. Hope is all she had left. Finnick and Annie both ran across the green to Mags' in their night wear. Damn what a sight. When Mags answered the door you could tell that she had just woken up. She tied her grey dressing gown and opened the door. "Oh hi" Mags yawned

"Have you seen Maria?" Finnick asked with an eager tone

"No why?"

"She's gone" Annie blurted out

Mags suddenly woke up. "What do you mean gone?!"

Finnick handed Mags the note. Mags read carefully. Her eyes seemed to get wider and wider as she read on. "That bitch Arella snitched!" Mags snarled

"No she couldn't have I told her I was ill when I left" Finnick said with confusion in his eyes.

"Well if they haven't touched Annie they must have M-Maria"

Mags grabbed Annie's hand and pulled her across the green "Come on Finnick!" Mags shouted. Mags took them to the graveyard. Annie stumbled up to her family's grave and stared at the tombstone before her. It now read

_Here lies _

_Ryker Cresta_

_Celeste Cresta_

_Hazel Cresta_

_Mabel Cresta_

_Maria Cresta_

_Deeply loved and missed_

Annie nearly collapsed. The soil was all upturned and messy, the peacekeepers must have been in a hurry. No one said anything they just stared at the name Maria Cresta. Annie's legs suddenly felt a little weak. She fell back on Finnick and hung her arms loosely around his neck. She began sobbing into his chest. Why? Why Maria? Hadn't snow killed enough of Annie's family already? Finnick and Mags were all she had left now. "It's all my fault" Finnick choked, stroking Annie's hair

"It's not your fault" Annie sobbed. She pulled herself up a little by Finnick's shoulders and buried her face in his neck "It's not" Annie kissed his neck and closed her eyes. Mags was frozen she was staring at the grave. Her eyes didn't blink, her lip didn't quiver. The only movement was the wind blowing her hair slightly. A silent tear fell from her tear ducts and landed in the soil. Her eyes finally blinked and she looked at Finnick "I have to go, I can't stay here" Mags left through the graveyard gate. She started to cry, really cry. "Annie the psychiatrist will be here soon, maybe you should get back; you shouldn't stay here. Annie I'm sorry" Finnick said, not letting go of her

"You didn't do anything wrong. You don't need to apologise"

"Annie go. I'll sort out the grave; they haven't left it in a very good state"

"Thanks Finn"

Annie ran to catch up with Mags. Finnick looked back; Mags and Annie were comforting each other. They were in floods of tears, they had really let loose. Finnick wanted to cry too, but he didn't. Occasionally a tear would escape its hold and run down his cheek, he couldn't help it he like Maria. She died with a broken heart. He began to wonder what the peacekeepers did to her. Did they kill her quickly or slowly?

_It was 00:27 and Maria wasn't sleeping very well, not after what had just happened between her and Luca. She sat up and threw her pillow at the wall. "Urgh. I hate you Luca I hate you" she cried. A loud thud startled her from her sorrows. She looked up confused. Who on earth could that be at this time of night? She heard the thud again. She gave in and made her way downstairs. She opened the door and dried her eyes with the back of her hand. "Hel-" She was cut off, whoever it was had put their hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. They dragged her outside. Maria looked up, it was peacekeepers. Maria began to kick about and squirm. She bit the peacekeeper's hand that covered her mouth. He flinched away "You little sod" The peacekeeper cursed. He slapped her right across the face. "Ow! You bast-" The peacekeeper lifted her up and threw her into another peacekeeper's arms "Sorry sweetheart" he said sarcastically. _

_They dragged her to just outside the justice building. "Get off of me!" Maria wailed. The peacekeepers began tearing at her night gown. She began to cry now, she couldn't fight any longer; they were too strong. "No!" she screamed._

_Luca was walking by. He'd just been snogging some girls face off. He was hurting, he couldn't sleep. He saw the peacekeepers ripping at someone's clothes. He didn't want to get involved so he picked up the pace. _

"_Get off of me please!" Maria was shaking now_

_Luca's ears pricked up. He knew it was Maria, he knew her voice. He turned to see they had ripped her nightgown right off her back and he knew what they were planning on doing to her; he could almost see the disgusting and dirty thoughts running through their minds. He ran straight for one of the peacekeepers and knocked him against the justice building. The peacekeeper fell to the ground, his head was bleeding. "Shit" Luca panted. Luca grabbed Maria's hand and pulled her away from the peacekeeper. "Maria faster, come on" They had run all the way to the victor's village. _

"_I'm getting paid for this!" The peacekeeper shouted. He made a beeline for Luca. He grabbed Luca and held a knife to his neck "I'll have you arrested boy"_

_The other peacekeeper had recovered from his blow. He crept up behind Maria and grabbed her. "Finnick! Finnick!" Maria screamed at his window_

"_Keep her mouth shut or Odair will have us both" The peacekeeper holding Luca snarled. _

"_Fin-" _

"_Shut it"_

_The peacekeeper pushed Maria to the ground. Luca head butted the peacekeeper holding him and whipped Maria up into his arms. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. They ended up on the beach and Luca put Maria down. She hugged him. "Luca I'm scared"_

"_I know but I'm here now and we're alone. Look we don't have much time. They'll find us eventually. I need to tell you how much I love you before they arrest me. Maria I love you, so much. I don't care if you don't believe me just hear me out"_

"_I believe you. I love you too"_

_Luca sighed in relief. Maria was shaking, it was nearly one o'clock in the morning and she only had her underwear on. "You cold?" Luca asked_

"_mhm" _

_Luca took off his worn and torn jacket of and wrapped it around her. She snuggled up to him. He looked down at her, he felt bad for what he had done to her. He took her head in his hands and kissed her. "There you are!" Came a gravelly voice. The peacekeeper grabbed Luca and held him still. The other grabbed Maria and threw her to the ground. He began beating her. Luca couldn't move he was in a lock "Maria no!" Luca screamed_

_The peacekeeper kept beating her and beating her until she couldn't take it any longer. He pulled out his knife and stabbed her, at least three times. Maria died right in front of Luca. Luca began to cry, he spat in the peacekeepers direction. She was dead. "Slit his throat" The peacekeeper commanded. Luca fell to the ground. He was dead, they were both dead._

Annie answered the door. "Hello I'm Doctor Kept, the Psychiatrist"

"Oh yes, come in"

Annie was hoping that her eyes weren't all puffy and red; she had just been crying "Are you quite alright Miss Cresta?"

"Yes I'm Fine"

But she wasn't fine; she had just lost her sister. The only blood relation she had left. But Mags would say that blood doesn't matter. Mags was right. Annie still had Mags and Finnick. Finnick.

**Ok I didn't like writing that, well I did I just didn't like killing off Maria. Yepp I decided to kill her, don't kill me. I stuck with Suzanne Collins, If all of Annie's family dies, well all of Annie's family dies.**** Ok guys I have received another idea on killing off Falavia from Eclair94, thanks :D. Looks like Briespacaroni has some competition. Tehe. Right if any of you guys have Twitter you should follow me. I love chatting to my readers; if you want I can tell you when I've updated. Just Follow me and tweet me '**_**I read your story'**_** and then I'll know your one of my readers, I'll tweet you every time I have updated. I'm Annick_Tribute I would have called myself Fannie Tribute but people who know nothing about the hunger games will think I'm some kind of perv, ha. Right before I go I need to tell you guys that I'm going on holiday so there won't be another chapter for a while. I will be getting back on Tuesday so I will probably start the next chapter on Wednesday or Thursday, I await your reviews, hopefully they're positive. Ok and I want to warn my followers on Twitter that I MAY not be tweeting for a while because where I'm going I might not have very good signal. Bye for now. Enjoy and ****review****. Xoxoxox **


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok my lovely's I'm back from not very sunny Wales. Actually the weather was nice for two days... then my tent blew down, broke and I got wet. Right I have been dying to write this chapter, I couldn't stand not writing. Ok before I start I will answer ****Briespacaroni's question. I'm 14... 15 in January, ok you didn't need to know the last bit ;) and secondly calling me a good writing really made me smile. Trust me I'm nothing compared to half of the others on , the ones I read are way better written compared to mine, but If you like my writing I'm happy. One last thing OpalStars you caught up really fast. One minute you were reviewing chapter 6 and then bam you were reviewing 27! Oh you're all just awesome readers; yes you reading this right now you're awesome!. Ok I babble too much. Enjoy and ****review**** xoxoxox**

Promise Chapter 28

It had been 2 months since Maria's death and Annie had just about gotten over it, along with Mags. The Psychiatrist, Doctor Kept, had deemed Annie mentally unstable, or as Finnick would call it, traumatized. She wasn't allowed to mentor. There would be too many reminders of the games in the Capitol.

"_I'm deeming Miss Cresta mentally unstable" Doctor Kept said placing his folder in his bag_

"_What?"_

"_You heard what I said Mr Odair"_

"_Is she ok now?"_

"_I'm afraid she's in one of those states and I can't get her out of it. Good day Mr Odair"_

_Doctor Kept's accent was the worst of them all. It was that annoying Capitol accent mixed with a strange tone, like he had a cold or he was holding his nose while speaking._

_Finnick went into the living room to find Annie sat in an armchair crying, her hands over her ears. "Annie it's ok" Finnick said softly, touching her shoulder. Annie shook his hand off and cried "Get off me, don't hurt me!" Annie thought she was in the arena._

_Finnick grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. "No!" Annie cried. She was trying to wriggle out of his grasp but Finnick was too strong. He whispered in her ear "Annie it's me, Finnick. You're not in the arena, it's me. Annie I know you're in there come back to me. I love you"_

_Annie stopped struggling and melted in his arms. She clung to him and whispered "Don't let them take me back"_

"_I promise"_

Annie hadn't had many attacks since Doctor Kept's visit, apart from her nightmares. She had one attack but no one knew what triggered it. It was about 5 weeks ago.

_Finnick left Annie to get some sleep. He made his way down her stairs and when he reached the front door he heard screaming. He ran back up and into Annie's room. She was crying, burying her face into her pillow. Finnick took her into his embrace. Once again she resisted but when Finnick whispered sweet things into her ear she was back to reality. He stayed with her that night; he didn't have the heart to leave her._

Annie was curled up with Finnick in bed. He wanted to stay with her tonight. Annie's finger was tracing the outline of Finnick's six-pack. "Finnick?" Annie looked up at him; he always melted when he saw them big, green and innocent eyes.

"Yes" Finnick replied tightening the grip on her free hand.

"I haven't told you this before and I have the need to now"

"Go on"

"Promise you won't laugh"

"I Promise"

"You were my first kiss"

Finnick began to grin. He let out a small laugh, he couldn't help himself.

"You said you wouldn't laugh"

"I know darling I'm sorry, but really you'd never kissed any other guy accept me before?"

"No"

"Really?"

"Yes. why are you so shocked"

"Because you're pretty, why wouldn't any man want to kiss you? No wait you're beautiful"

Annie began to blush "I'm not beautiful"

"Yes you are. You are to me anyway"

"I never thought I'd waste my first kiss on Finnick Odair"

"Waste?"

"Yes waste" Annie began to chuckle

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know. You were on top of me, we were alone in the penthouse and I just couldn't help myself but let you do it. I thought you wouldn't talk to me after that, that you would ditch me like you did to all those other girls, but you didn't"

"_What about reflexes?"_

_"Oh no"_

_"Fine, let's start now"_

_"What?"_

_"Try and grab my hand before I hit you"_

_Finnick swung his fist and Annie stopped it in its tracks by grabbing his arm. "Good, now strength"_

_"Oh god no"_

_Finnick pushed on Annie's arm and pinned it to the armchair of the sofa. Annie giggled and shook her head. "What's that?" Annie said looking behind Finnick. Finnick turned his head and Annie pushed him off of the sofa and onto the floor. "You little minx" Finnick teased. He pushed back and he ended up rolling on top of her. Annie panted slightly and breathed "damn you're strong"_

_"I know" Finnick smiled_

_They both stopped talking and stared into each other's eyes. Annie relaxed and stopped trying to hold Finnick up. Finnick drew his head closer to Annie's, their noses nearly touching, and then placed his forehead against hers. They were both lost for words. They couldn't believe what they were doing, but didn't want to stop. Finnick finally gave in and kissed her softly on the lips. _

"And Falavia caught us" Finnick grinned

"Yeah"

_Finnick pulled away to see a shocked Annie. Her shocked expression soon faded into a smile and Finnick went into kiss her again, but before he could get anywhere near her lips a voice came from what seemed to be beside the sofa "Finnick what are you doing?" Annie and Finnick both looked up to see Falavia staring right at them, her eyes wide with shock._

Annie kissed Finnick softly on the lips. She pulled away, their foreheads still touching. Finnick placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it gently. "I never thought I'd get attached to someone like I am to you. I thought I'd spend my life sleeping with women that I didn't give a damn about, telling them that I loved them when I didn't. When I left to go back to District 4 I'd tell them that I would miss them. But I didn't miss them, I was glad to get them out of my hair. I'd never see them again. I guess I will still have to do all that, but at least I've found someone I really care about, someone that's worth living for"

"Finnick, that's the sweetest thing that anyone's ever said to me. Why me though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you could have anyone you want and you chose a pathetic, weak, mad girl, with no family"

"First you're not pathetic, secondly you're not mad and you have family, you have me and Mags"

"What about weak?" Annie began to narrow her eyes teasingly

"Ok-um-well you're not exactly strong..."

"I know. I just wanted to see if you would lie to me or not"

Finnick began to chuckle, and then pulled Annie in a little closer

"So why me?"

"I don't know you're just...wonderful" Annie suddenly felt like she was about to melt into a puddle "You never tried to kiss me or flirt with me. You just treat me like a normal guy. You never crowded me at school you were just genuine. I like that. You're caring, kind and have the most beautiful eyes. I guess you crept up on me" Annie couldn't take it anymore, she brought her lips to his and they kissed deeply. "What about me. Why would you want a big vain prick that sleeps around with women under force?"

"You're not what I expected, apart from the vain bit; you're so loving and kind. Underneath all that muscle and pampering is a big softie with a big heart, and I can't deny that you are gorgeous. Oh and your eyes are so green, greener than mine. You're the only man that's ever told me you love me or kissed me, you're a brilliant hugger, you-"

"Annie?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me"

She did. He pulled her deeper into the kiss until she could no longer breathe. His hands made their way from their splayed position on her back to the zip on her night gown. When her zip was about half way down she stopped him and shuffled away. "Annie, what's wrong?" Finnick asked, tucking her hair behind her ear so he could see her face. She hung her head a little.

"I'm a little nervous"

"Why?"

"I've never- well- I- I'm a virgin"

"I kind of guessed that. You did say you've never kissed anyone apart from me" Finnick stoked her cheek lightly with his finger

"I guess I wanted to save that moment for someone who I love and loves me back"

"I regret sleeping with all those other women. I wish Snow would let me be, let me finish being a prostitute. Maybe if Snow left me alone I could have had that special moment with you"

"You can Finnick; it will be your first time with someone you actually have feelings for"

"Annie you don't have to sleep with me right now if you don't want to"

"Trust me I want to, I guess I'm just a little nervous"

"It's ok" Finnick entwined his fingers with hers. He slipped his free arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Annie fell onto her back and Finnick joined her, hands still entwined. Finnick ran his thumb along her bottom lip and took her face gently in his hands. He was perfect, just perfect. They were perfect. She looked into his green irises. Her big innocent eyes made him want to hold her and never let her go. He kissed her and admired her smile as he pulled away. Annie wanted more so she pulled him in for another. This time when Finnick began undoing her night gown she didn't stop him. Before they knew it they were both completely naked and making love. Annie didn't seem to be nervous at all now.

**Ok I liked writing that chapter. It was all fluffy. Hope you guys like fluff o_o anyway I'm gonna start the next chapter now. Byeeeeeee :3**

**-Livi loves ya xoxoxox ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

Promise Chapter 29

2 years later

Finnick looked down at her. She was lying their on that hospital bed, her faded green irises slowly being tucked away by her eyelids. He took her wrinkly hands in his and said "It will be alright Mags, you just rest" Mags returned his reassuring words with a smile. Mags had just had a stroke; it had been all over the news in the Capitol. The Doctor said it was nothing serious, just due to old age. Unfortunately her voice would be permanently unclear, it would come out as a mumble; she won't be speaking anymore. Finnick would miss their chats; her voice was always so humble and warming. It would sometimes have a little croak to it, but it was that kind of voice that reminded you of having freshly baked buns and a cup of hot chocolate at the kitchen table with your grandmother. Mags was a mother figure to Finnick. To him it felt as if she had adopted him in some way. She even used to call him son when he was 14, when he reached 16 she started to stop, but Finnick missed that. Mags saw Finnick in the same way, he was her son. Mags still had family; well she only has her son left, Berk. He had practically disowned her; he acts as if he never knew her. Ever since Isaac died he ignored her, he told Mags that it was all her fault.

"_Mum you shouldn't have flirted with that peacekeeper in the first place; I don't care if flirting got you more sponsors. Dad stuck up for you and now he's dead, he's dead and he's never coming back!" Berk yelled drying his tears away. He grabbed his bag and fled the victor's village._

Mags was alone until Sven was born, but Berk didn't let him see her much. Her loneliness completely faded when her first Victor Finnick came along. She had a soft spot for the 14 year old and got as many sponsors as she could, she sent him a trident. When his family were murdered she took him in. Finnick had lived in Mags home until he reached 16.

Berk has had it tough though, he lost his dad, he lost his wife during child birth and now he's lost his only son, Sven.

"Here, one coffee, two sugar cubes" Annie said handing Finnick a warm mug.

"Thank you darling" Finnick smiled pulling her onto his lap. Annie was getting a few jealous looks from some of the nurses, Annie didn't mind. "I hate being back in the Capitol"

"Me too, it reminds me of the hu-"

Finnick stopped her words with a kiss "You know you're forbidden to say that word"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"It's ok" Finnick began stroking her cheek "Now think of something else"

"How's Mags getting on?"

"Better. She's sleeping"

"Oh good she needs some rest" Annie began playing with a strand of hair that hung over Finnick's face "Any news on her speech?"

"It will apparently be a permanent mumble"

Annie's face saddened "Oh"

"She'll be ok sweetie"

Annie gave him a weak smile and kissed his cheek. "Have you been crying?"

"Why you ask?"

"Your eyes, they look a little"

"Yeah a little"

Annie kissed his forehead and dried away a single tear that was at the bottom of his cheek. Finnick pulled Annie in for a kiss. Annie placed her mug of tea onto the table and wrapped her arms around Finnick's neck. Finnick put down his coffee and wrapped his arms securely around Annie. The nurses couldn't concentrate, their jealousy had reached boiling point. Finnick recognised most of the nurses; he'd slept with half of them. Oh the money they paid.

They had been in the Capitol for about 4 days now. Annie had had two attacks. One on the first day and one on the second, from then on she had been fine.

Finnick began to whisper into Annie's ear "When we get back to the hotel why don't we have a little-"

"Baby!" A woman shrieked

Annie got up from Finnick's lap and grabbed her tea, sipping quietly

"Finnick!" The woman shrieked again

Finnick looked away from the source of the voice and saw Annie giggling into her mug. _Help me_ Finnick mouthed. Annie shook her head lightly, she had a big smile on her face. The woman ran over and Annie started sipping again. The woman ran straight into him and hugged him. Finnick recognised her of course, a customer; he had forgotten her name though.

"H-hi" Finnick said, awkwardly taking her hand

"Baby I've missed you. Where have you been since the last games?"

Annie turned away. If this annoying Capitol woman was going to bring up the games Annie wasn't planning on sticking around too long.

"Erm, I've been sick, yes I've been sick, very sick" Finnick raised his eyebrows a little; he didn't know if she would buy it.

"Oh you poor thing. Why haven't you contacted me?" She pushed out her bottom lip a little, and pouted.

"My phone line i-is down" Annie nearly spat out her tea with laughter. She made a slight choking noise and a few droplets of tea fell back into the mug from her mouth.

"Well I bet you're feeling better now that you have seen your little Kaseea"

That was her name, Kaseea. "You bet I am"

"Annie Cresta" Kaseea grinned "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm fairly close to Mags so I thought I would pay her a visit"

"Oh that's nice. I'm just visiting my cousin. Then I saw my boyfriend and I just had to come over"

"mhm Finnick never told me he had a girlfriend" Annie had to bite her lip. There was so much laughter building up inside her

"Well we're trying to keep it on the down-low"

"I understand, don't want to ruin the business"

"Oh you know?"

"Yepp. Finnick tells me stuff, we're quite good friends"

"It's so strange meeting you in person Annie, you being a victor and all"

"Well it was nice to meet you" Annie snickered a little

"You too"

Kaseea turned her attention back to Finnick. "So baby while you're here maybe we should do something?"

"Um yes, yes of course. Why don't you go back and check on your cousin, and when you get back you can have a big snog"

"Sounds good. I'll be right back" Kaseea put on a sexy smile and strutted off. Finnick grabbed Annie's hand and whispered "Go, go now, we were never here, she'll be back soon" Annie took Mags' hand and said goodbye, Finnick kissed Mags on the cheek and apologized for leaving so early. Mags gave him a weak smile, her eyes still closed; she knew what was going on. Finnick practically dragged Annie across the hospital. When they were out of sight they began to run. They stumbled out of the building. They were both in hysterics, they had to hold each other up they were laughing so hard. Finnick pulled Annie into a hug. Annie kissed his neck lightly and began to giggle again.

"What were you saying before Finn?" Annie grinned looking up at him

Finnick began kissing her neck "mmm I was wondering if you wanted to try out that spare bedroom back at the penthouse suit" He was trailing kisses down her collarbone now

Annie bit her lip "Sound good, I'm sure the hotel manager won't mind" Annie was smiling now

"Probably not. It's a king-size too"

"Good, it would be a little difficult on a single"

"Tell me about it"

**Hmmm naughty, naughty, hehe. Ok ****Briespacaroni don't worry your question wasn't pedoish, ha, you can ask as many questions as you like, I mean it. And secondly OpalStars I'm glad you like fluff ;) you got your shout out hun :D. PLEASE REVIEW, I WANT 100... a girl can dream;) I know someone is reading this and if you are and you don't review I will be sad... I check my traffic graph views mwahahaha... a little creepy... Ok bye xoxoxox**


	30. Chapter 30

Promise Chapter 30

74th Annual Hunger games 

The boy made his way up to the stage; he was only about 12 or 13. Finnick didn't like mentoring the youngsters. The girl seemed a little older, maybe 16. They awkwardly stood on the stage, no one volunteered for them. Falavia took their hands and whispered "I have a good feeling about you too" She said that every year to every tribute. Guess she just wanted to make them feel better. Annie, Finnick and Mags were sat on the stage. Annie had her head on Finnick's shoulder, she didn't like the reaping's. Finnick had hold of her hand, he didn't care if they were being televised or not. Mags was examining the tribute boy, she knew he wouldn't make it very far, she felt sorry for him. He was weedy; he must have come from the poorer part of 4. The girl, well maybe she had a little potential. Falavia whisked the tributes away to the justice building so they could see their families.

Mags and Annie went with Finnick to the train station to say goodbye. Mags wasn't mentoring anymore either. She wouldn't be able to do much without a voice. Finnick would feel lonely; he wouldn't have any decent company, only Falavia. When he would reach the Capitol he'd have Johanna, but he couldn't be with her 24 7. Mags hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. It was unfortunate that she couldn't say the words goodbye.

"I got you a knew box of sugar cubes" Annie smiled weakly

"Thank you" Finnick took hold of her hand, he didn't want to let go

"Ok remember don't run from business, if Falavia pisses you off just ignore her, don't kick off again because you don't have any sugar cubes. I got you an extra large box so they should do, I know the Capitol supplies them but I know you prefer the ones from home. And you're not Finnick you're the Finnick the Capitol knows, just put your prick head on when you get there"

"Ann I know you tell me this every year"

"I just wanna be sure"

"Ok my turn. Please don't go out late at night, I know you're pretty capable of looking after yourself but I don't trust the peacekeepers. Actually don't even make any eye contact with the peacekeepers. If you go on the beach you should take Mags, she likes it down there, and don't watch the games"

"Fin you tell me that every year"

"I just wanna be sure Ann. Annie I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too"

"I'll be back soon"

Finnick took both of her hands and held them up to his chest. He kissed them one by one. Annie hugged him so hard that his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Finnick hugged Annie so tight she could hardly breathe. Annie wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear "Remember to be a prick, ok"

"Ok"

Annie felt her feet lift up from the floor; she slowly went onto her tiptoes and then locked her legs round his waist. They kissed. She'd miss his lush and sexy lips. He'd miss her dainty and soft lips. He wouldn't be gone for long but even if these two were away from each other for at least a day they couldn't cope.

"I'll see you soon"

"Bye"

Finnick boarded the train. The two tributes boarded after him, had they really been saying goodbye for that long. Finnick rolled the window down while he could. The train started to leave "I love you Annie Cresta!" Finnick shouted

"I love you too Finnick Odair!" Annie shouted back

Finnick rolled up the window; he wasn't allowed it open when they were to reach 200 miles per hour. Falavia rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the tributes. Finnick still had his head glued to the window. Annie and Mags were stood there watching the train leave.

"Ok you two, just relax for now, we can start talking strategies later on" Finnick sighed. They both gave him a weak nod. Finnick's eyes saddened, he felt sorry for them. "Want a sugar cube?" They both shook their heads in return, they seemed reluctant to talk.

"Falavia I'm going-"

"To my room" Falavia said finishing off his sentence. Finnick went to his room every year now.

Annie walked into her home; it still smelt of Finnick's aftershave, she loved that smell. Annie had moved in with Finnick a couple of years ago now. She got more sleep when she was with him. Annie popped a sugar cube into her mouth, she was sure Finnick wouldn't mind, and watched Mags shut her front door behind her out of the kitchen window.

Annie wanted to go to her room. She walked upstairs and plonked herself onto her bed, sighing deeply.

Finnick sat up on his bed and looked at the empty space next to him.

Annie placed her hand onto Finnick's side of the bed.

Finnick laid down and stared the plump pillow beside him

Annie looked up to the ceiling and stroked the duvet gently

Finnick opened his box of sugar cubes and popped one into his mouth

Annie smiled a little and walked over to her bedroom window. The green was deserted, no seagulls, no peacekeepers.

Finnick looked out of the window. He just saw a blur of browns and pale blues "Finnick, dinner!" Falavia called. Finnick took a deep breath and made his way through the door. The two tributes were sat at the table, miserable as ever.

**That one was a little shorter than usual... I think. Anyway I want 100 reviews... I really do. Please, please, please review, especially if you're one of my loyal readers, I like hearing from you guys. Ok, as I would say to my cousins, ****Slán****ciúbanna****mo****siúcra****. Love ya's xoxoxox**


	31. Chapter 31

Promise Chapter 31

"You had no victor?" Annie asked

"Nope, some lovers from District 12 won" Finnick grunted

"Two people won?"

"Yeah, they did this thing with berries and shit"

"Language"

"Sorry sweetie. No one knew why Scena Crane didn't just send in a mutt to kill them off. Snow won't like it one bit. Rumour has it that Scena's getting the axe"

"I'm sure he'll be able to cope not being a game maker for the rest of his life"

"No darling he won't get fired, he'll probably be killed"

"Oh"

"Yes oh"

"So when will you be back?"

"I've just boarded the train now. I had to get these two women out of my hair"

"Two?"

"It didn't go down too well"

_Finnick was about to board the train, he was trying to do it as quick as possible, he just wanted to get home. "Baby!" A woman shouted_

"_Finnick!" Another came. Finnick picked up the pace a little. He couldn't handle two at the same time, not right now anyway. "I came to say goodbye" The first woman smiled, grabbing his arm to stop him in his tracks._

"_Finnick you forgot to say goodbye" The other woman said coming forward_

"_Why would you want to say goodbye" the first woman snapped_

"_I think a woman is allowed to say bye to their boyfriend"_

"_Your boyfriend? He's my boyfriend"_

_While the two women were rampantly arguing with each other Finnick started to slowly back away. Finnick stepped onto the train and let the door slowly shut behind him. The pair of women were really going for each other now, their faces turning red. The first woman stomped on the others foot "He's mine!" She snarled _

"_Ow!" She slapped the woman in retaliation and screamed "No he's mine!"_

_It turned into an all hands on fight. The second Woman slammed the other into the wall. They ended up knocking an innocent old man coming out of a cafe with a cup of tea in his hand. The tea went all over him, he started jumping around like a monkey "damn, damn, damn that's hot" he cursed. The women took no notice and carried on ragging each other's hair out. Finnick should have really put a stop to it, he just couldn't be bothered. "They're fighting like cat and dog" Falavia said, her mouth wide open with fascination_

"_Who can blame them, I am gorgeous" Finnick grinned a sexy grin and picked up the phone "Hello" Annie said answering the phone_

"_Hi sweet-heart"_

"Sounds funny" Annie chuckled

"It was, oh I'm setting off now"

"Good, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too. Falavia why are you coming with me this year?"

"I want to attend the District four party" Falavia smiled

"Whatever. How's Mags?"

"She's good, we were at the beach yesterday" Annie had the phone wedged between her ear and her shoulder, she was washing up. She placed the final plate back into the cupboard and slipped of her purple rubber gloves. "Annie do you want to go the District four party with me? I didn't know if you'd be going or not. Victors that don't mentor get to go"

"Oh ok. What about Mags?"

"I don't know yet, I will give her a call later"

Annie began topping up a bowl with sugar cubes. She hadn't needed to buy anymore since Finnick left for the Capitol, but when he would get back she'd be constantly topping up that bowl.

"Apparently we will be getting back this evening. Well we have set off early"

"Good"

"I have to go. Love you"

"Bye, love you too"

Finnick put the phone down and made his way over to the sofa, he needed to sit down. His head felt like it was about to explode, he couldn't cope much longer in Falavia's company. Finnick only had about six sugar cubes left; he took one and pooped it into his mouth. He felt much better once the sugar melted onto his tongue. Falavia reached out and took a sugar cube. Finnick smacked her hand and she dropped it back into the box. He didn't even see her do it; it was as if he could sense one of his cubes being taken from the box. He was serious when it came to his sugar cubes. "But Annie takes them without asking, why don't you smack her hand?" Falavia whined

"I love her. She can do what she wants with my sugar cubes" Finnick snapped "That sounded a little vulgar" Finnick shrugged his shoulders as if to consider it "Well if you put it both ways she can do what she wants with them too"

Falavia grunted and turned her nose up in disgust. She walked away and started pouring wine from the wine cart. "Want some?" she asked, taking a sip of her glass of Chardonnay.

"No thanks"

"More for me then"

Oh there was more for her alright. That night she was completely tanked. Falavia started making her way towards Finnick's bedroom. She tripped up over her feet a couple of times, spilling half of the wine onto the floor. "Oh Finnwick" Falavia piped banging on his door. She let out a few hiccups and then banged on the door again

"Finnwick? What on earth?"

"Finnick"

Finnick opened the door and Falavia fell in head first, she must have been lent on the door.

"Fala- what are you doing?"

"Kiss meh Finnick mmm"

"You're drunk"

"I prefly- perftl- I'm fine" She struggled to her feet and then leaped onto the bed "Come herey" She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him onto the bed. Finnick got back up but she was already undoing his shirt. Finnick pushed her away and grabbed her by the arm "Out you go piss face"

"Oh yeees kiss face" she went in to kiss him and Finnick slammed the door before she could get anywhere near his lips. Falavia tottered down the hall giggling to her heart's content. The train came to a holt. Falavia fell flat on her face. Finnick wasn't interested in helping her up; he was happy to just leave her lying in broken glass and spilt wine. He practically jumped off of the train. Falavia didn't get off the train in time and the door's shut behind her. Finnick let out pleased chuckle and made his way down to the victor's village.

Annie was sleeping. A terrible dream suddenly entered her head. That same damn dream, her family drowning in a pool of blood created by Snow's puff pastry lips, Annie not being able to save them, seeing them die before her. "No" she murmured "No"

Finnick entered the house; he knew Annie would be sleeping so he tried to be as quiet as possible. He slowly made his way up the stairs. He found Annie crying in her sleep. He got onto the bed and lay next to her. He stroked her cheek gently with his finger and whispered "It's ok Annie, wake up, you're ok"

Annie's eyes snapped open and she clutched onto Finnick's shirt. "Finn?" Annie's grip loosened a little "Finn!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him "You're back, you're back!"

"Yes Annie I'm home" He cradled her in his arms and kissed her deeply "I missed you Ann"

"I missed you too Finn"

**Ok so I didn't want to blab on about the 74****th**** games. I want to get onto the quarter quell and all that. I didn't see the point of writing about the games personally, It doesn't have much about Annie and Finnick :l but if you guys wanted me too I'm sorry. Yes ****Briespacaroni**** I took that suggestion you made and used it. Their suggestion was for two of Finnick's 'girlfriends' to get into a fight, I like that idea. Anyway I'm nearly at 100 and I'm buzzing. I was happy to see that some of my loyal readers that don't normally review reviewed. I'm not kidding some of those reviews were like 'oh my lord so nice I'm gonna cry'. I'm so freaking happy. Ok please, please, please, please ****review****, I love hearing from you guys! :D**

**-Livi loves you all xoxoxox**


	32. Chapter 32

Promise Chapter 32

Johanna was dancing the tango with some old guy, then she'd be tossed to another man, then another. She liked the tango and she never got to do it much so Finnick invited her over to District four so she could attend the party. She was a bit of a party animal, she could have waited for the District seven party but why wait. Johanna was a little drunk and when it came to being sexy she didn't hold back. When the more relaxing music came on Johanna left the dance floor straight away. She leant against the wall and took another glass of wine.

"Come on Annie, let's dance" Finnick smiled encouragingly

Annie took his hand and let him lead the way. The whole place stank of alcohol and perfume. "Who won the games this year then?" Annie asked, tickling the nape of his neck, she knew he liked that.

"Them too" Finnick tilted his head towards the pair of 16 year olds dancing

"Oh"

"Everyone, everyone listen up" The Mayor of District 4 piped "I'd like to introduce next year's head game maker" A podgy old fellow stepped up. He didn't have much hair on his head, his cheeks were red but his smile was warm. "Pluratch Heavensbee" Everyone clapped.

Pluratch smiled a warm smile and then cleared his throat "Thank you, thank you, I am honoured to be the head game maker of the next quarter quell" The Capitol citizens attending the party seemed to be really excited about the quarter quell, well there would be twice as many tributes.

Annie didn't like hearing about the games, her hands began to shake. Finnick squeezed her hand a little tighter and said "Let's go" he led her out side. The fresh air nearly knocked them out, the smell of booze was beginning to give them both a heavy head. "You didn't have to leave early Finn" Annie sighed

"I wanted to stay with you"

Annie smiled at him "Thanks"

It was a chilly night and Annie was starting to regret wearing a dress, but once she was to get inside she would be fine. Annie was starting to get a little tired so made her way upstairs. Finnick was quick to follow.

"What about Johanna?" Annie asked slipping off her dress.

Finnick walked out of the on suit wiping his face with a towel "I'm sure she'll be fine"

Annie got into bed and Finnick followed after her. She snuggled up to him straight away, she always felt safer in his arms. "Night Finn"

"Night Annie" He kissed her forehead and pulled her a little closer. Annie didn't have any nightmares that night, she slept perfectly.

Johanna stumbled in at about 1 o'clock in the morning. She didn't bother getting changed; she just went straight to the spare bedroom and fell onto the bed. She flicked her shoes off one by one and didn't bother getting under the quilt.

A week before the quarter quell

Finnick and Annie were flicking through channels, they didn't have much else to do, they would have gone down to the beach but it was raining and Mags couldn't come over because it was one of her cleaning days. Finnick found a channel with Caesar Flickerman on it, Claudius Templesmith by his side, they were talking about the quarter quell. Finnick flicked it over immediately. "No it's ok Finn you can put it back on. You'll need to know as much as you can, you're mentoring"

"If you're sure" Finnick flicked it back over

"We have the President himself here with us today, he wants to make a special announcement" Caesar beamed

"There have been a few changed to this year's quarter quell" Snow smiled. It was an evil and slimy smile "This year's tributes will not be from our usual picking" Annie and Finnick suddenly looked confused "The tributes will be one male and one female from our victors"

"How extraordinary" Caesar chuckled "It will be quite the event"

Annie and Finnick were frozen in their seats. "I'm going back" Annie quivered

"Annie no, you might not get picked"

"I know I'll get picked. It's me or Mags, Snow knows about us, he'll just fill the ball with my name, Mags name won't even be there"

"Annie don't think like that"

"And if I don't get picked I'll have to watch you in that arena fighting for your life"

"Annie don't think about it now"

He pulled her into his embrace and tried his best to comfort her. He was just as scared a she was. "Why is Snow doing this?"

"I can kind of guess why" Annie looked up at him for an answer "He probably just wants Katniss Everdeen dead"

"Why doesn't he just kill her, he does it with everyone else"

"He'd maybe cause a riot or something. Everyone in the Capitol love the star crossed lovers of District 12. They were supposed to be getting married as well. Snow's a bastard"

"A fat bastard"

"I thought you'd tell me off for my language"

"Yeah well this time I don't blame you. Do you think Mags knows?"

Finnick was up and off of his seat, but he still had hold of her hand. Annie was still crying a little. When they got about half way Mags came out of her house. "Mags!" Finnick yelled. Mags came running over. "Did you hear about the quarter quell?"

Mags gave him a nod in return. Mags placed her hand on Annie shoulder and let out a little mumble. Annie smiled; she knew Mags was trying to make her feel better. Annie took Mags' hand and said we'll be alright Mags, we'll all be alright" Annie knew she was lying to herself. She just didn't want to believe what Snow had announced. Finnick knew he was going back into the arena and he had to accept that, he had to be prepared. The reaping was in a matter of days and the three of them felt sick. Mags mumbled and waved, she was heading back home. Mags wanted to finish her cleaning; she needed to do something to take her mind off of things.

"Finnick?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to go back"

"If you do I promise I'll be with you every step of the way"

"But one of us will have to-"

"Don't say that"

If Annie was going to be reaped his only intention was to get her out alive. He wasn't planning on telling her though because she would just object.

**Ok I hope you guys don't think I'm rushing things I just want to get on with the quarter quell. Right before I start the next chapter I want to tell you that the future chapters won't be up as quick, you may have to wait a little longer. Why? Because I'm going back to freaking school tomorrow...ugh. And I won't drag the quarter quell on for too long I promise, unless you want me to, just give me your thoughts in your review, that is if you review. Ok byeeeee and ****review**** pleaseeeeeeeee!**

**-Livi loves you all xoxoxox**


	33. Chapter 33

Promise Chapter 33

Finnick was stood on the stage as he was already chosen as male tribute. Who else was there to reap? The whole of District four was watching of course, they had to. "Ok now the time has come to select our female tribute" Falavia grinned. She was hoping that she would pick out Annie. She placed her hand into the bowl and moved it around. She was about to chose one then went to another. She snapped up the piece of paper like a spoilt child snatching a sweet. She opened it and read out the name "Annie Cresta!" Falavia was grinning from ear to ear. Annie gave Mags a hug and then made her way up to the stage. Finnick's eyes sadden, he had to close his eyes; he didn't want to cry. Mags suddenly let out a loud squeak "Mags?" Falavia frowned

Mags pointed to herself and then the stage.

"I'm sorry I don't quite understand"

Mags frowned with frustration and let out a mumble. She pointed to herself again then the stage.

"You v-volunteer?"

Mags nodded. Falavia let out a sigh of frustration and indicated for Mags to come up onto the stage. Annie shook her head at Mags and said "No Mags you don't have to, go back"

Mags shook her head defiantly and took Annie's hand. She mumbled a little and pointed to a chair on the stage.

"No, Mags I won't let you do this"

Mags frowned at Finnick; she knew Annie would listen to him

"Annie sit down, I'll feel better knowing that you're going to be alright. Please"

"But Mags-"

"Annie" he took her hand "Please"

Annie took a seat. "Well" Falavia started, wide eyed "this year's tributes. Finnick Odair and Mags Partridge"

The crowd was silent. Mags' eyes were searching for her son, Berk. She found him; he had tears in his eyes. She thought she would see him with a plain face, she thought she'd see him without any feeling.

"Don't bother taking us to the justice building Falavia" Finnick grunted.

Falavia frowned a little and then snapped "Fine"

"Mum! Mum wait!" Berk shouted. He grabbed hold of Mags' arm as she stepped onto the train's platform. "Mum I'm sorry, I'm sorry for neglecting you all these years, I'm sorry for not coming to visit you in hospital. Finnick offered to take me but I refused, I'm so very sorry"

Mags began to smiled and then nodded. They hugged for a little while "Good luck, ok" Berk sniffled. Mags nodded and let him leave.

"Bye Mags" Annie smiled weakly. Mags gave her a big hug. "I love you Mags. You do know that right?"

Mags nodded, patted her chest and then pointed to Annie.

"You love me too?"

Mags nodded and smiled. She stepped on the train slowly, her hand slipped a little as she pulled herself up; she was shaking with fear. Annie threw herself at Finnick. Finnick lifted her up and Annie locked her legs around his waist. "Annie, shhh, it's ok"

"I don't want you to go"

"Annie, I don't want to leave. Look after yourself darling. Remember-"

"Don't go out late at night because you don't trust the peacekeepers, don't make any eye contact with them in the first place. And don't watch the games. My turn-"

"Don't run from business, if Falavia pisses me off I have to ignore her, I'm not to kick off about the lack of sugar cubes, I'm not Finnick you know I'm the Finnick the Capitol knows"

"Be a prick"

"Yes be a prick"

"I don't have any sugar cubes for you today"

"That's alright sweetie"

"Finnick?"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna watch the games"

"Annie, no"

"Yes"

"If you're sure but I'd rather you didn't"

"I want to"

Finnick let out a sigh "Alright" Finnick kissed her neck "Annie I love you"

"I love you too"

He put her down carefully and kissed her. She clung to his shirt as he pulled her in by the waist. Finnick pulled away and dried away one of her tears with his finger. He gently stroked her cheek and pressed his forehead to hers "Goodbye Ann"

"Goodbye Finn"

He let go of her hand and got onto the train. He stood there for a while and looked at her, she was crying. The door was about to close but Finnick forced it back; he leapt out of the train and ran back to Annie, taking her into his muscular arms. "Darling don't cry" Finnick sobbed

"You're crying too" Annie's sobs started to form into a giggle

"I know"

"Odair, train" A peacekeeper snarled

"One minute" Finnick snapped "I promise you, I promise I will try my very hardest to come back to you, I swear"

"Thank you"

Finnick gripped Annie's hand a little tighter. Annie took off her necklace that he gave her when she went into the arena and gave it to him "A token" Annie smiled

"Thank you" Finnick kissed her cheek and pulled off one of the shells "A piece of me"

Annie began to cry again and took the shell. He had given her, her favourite one. She liked it the most because part of it seemed to be crystallised and it sparkled in the sun. The rest of the shell was white with a slight tint of purple.

"Odair!" The peacekeeper came again

Finnick didn't answer; he just kept his attention on Annie "I love you. You're my little sugar cube"

Annie began to giggle "Then I guess you're my big sugar cube. And I love you too"

The peacekeeper dragged him away and his hand slipped from Annie's. Finnick effortlessly shook him off and got onto the train. "I'll see you soon!" The words _you soon_ were muffled slightly as the peacekeeper shut the door on him, but she could understand him. She gave him a nod. Annie watched the train speed off into the distance. It was suddenly silent. Annie gripped her shell a little tighter and then made her way back. She started crying again. He was gone and there was a possibility that he wasn't coming back.

The house was quiet and still smelt of Finnick's aftershave. She was alone now, really alone, No Mags no nothing, just a big empty house that reeked of Finnick Odair.

She looked out of the window. Seagulls had landed on the green. Fishing time must be over. They had nothing better to do but poop on the green to wind up the gardener. Annie was trying to accept the fact that the most important man in her life could be dead in a matter of days.

**Ok I have decided to take ****Briespacaroni's advice. I know you guys already know what happens in the quarter quell. I will do a little about the arena but most of it will be on Annie's torture... I know... poor Annie. You guys are amazing; I'm loving the support at the moment. Every time I see that there is a new review I freak out, I close my eyes and then take a little peak because I'm hoping it's positive. The quicker I get the reviews the quicker I will update. Ok please, please review. Especially my loyal readers. :D**

**-Livi loves you all. I mean it xoxoxox**


	34. Chapter 34

**Yay I'm over the 100 mark. Omg I love you all too much. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Congratulations to shy review you are the 100****th**** review. Ok enjoy and review. Xoxoxox**

Promise Chapter 34

She had to go out, she had to go out and clear her head. Her mind was all over the place at the moment. She didn't know if what she had seen was real or not, she just had to get out, get some fresh air into her lungs.

Annie was watching the games, she had been watching every day. She hadn't had many attacks, just 1 or 2, seeing Finnick on the screen seemed to calm her a little. She saw Beetee's plan go wrong, Johanna was digging into Katniss Everdeen's arm with a knife and a hover craft came, it seemed to take more than one tribute and Finnick was one of them. Was he dead? He seemed to move though. Annie was confused. Annie didn't know what happened to Johanna or the one Finnick called Peeta Mellark. Annie was still upset about Mags' death.

Annie stepped outside; the sea breeze seemed to wake her up a little. The beach, yes that was where she was going to go, the beach. Annie made her way through the village; the peacekeepers seemed to be keeping a close eye on her, their heads followed her as she walked by. She ignored them; she kept reminding herself of what Finnick told her _don't make any eye contact with them in the first place; I just don't trust them _Annie kept on walking.

"Morning Annie" The owner of the bait shop smiled

"Morning" Annie smiled back. She didn't know him that well, he only said hi when he had nothing better to do, his customers must have been a little on the low side. She was a shy woman and never spoke to strangers very confidently. The peacekeepers were still watching her. One whispered to another, still looking at Annie, the other shook his head as if to say _not yet. _Annie was beginning to feel a little nervous but she kept walking.

The minuet the sand hit her feet she felt better. She slipped off her white sandals and let the sea run between her toes. She could see the peacekeepers descending closer to the beach, the peacekeepers never hung around the beach.

"Miss Cresta" One of them smiled, it wasn't a very friendly smile.

"Yes?" Annie replied quietly

"Can you come with me for a second?"

Annie picked up her sandals and made her way over. She nodded slightly and he led the way. He took her to the justice building. "Where are we going?" Annie croaked

"Don't worry Miss Cresta"

Another peacekeeper joined them and grabbed her arm. Annie had major butterflies. "We're going to take you to the train station; you're going to the Capitol"

"What? Why?"

"Questions later please"

"But-" She was thrown into the train and landed on the floor "Wait!" She looked up to see an avox standing before her. She offered her hand to Annie, she took it. "Thank you" Annie smiled. The avox just smiled back. Before she knew it the train had set off. What was happening? Why was she going to the Capitol? She seemed to have no company but this avox. Then an old man, bout Mags' age came in. "Hello Annie" he grinned looking her up and down

"H-hello"

"Do you know who I am?"

"No"

"I was the head peacekeeper for District four once. Now my position is at the Capitol. Haven't you heard anything about me?"

Annie shook her head

"I thought Miss Partridge would have told you something"

"Mags?"

"Yes. Ah Mags, she was a looker back in the day you know. It's unfortunate I broke up her family. Wasn't my fault, I just wanted her so badly, poor Isaac"

"You mean?"

"Yes I tried to rape Mags and no one ever knew about it, unfortunate that her husband had to be punished, you should never assault a peacekeeper"

Annie spat at his feet

"Oh nice" He grabbed her face and snarled "I'm here to keep you company sweetheart, I'm all you've got until we get to the Capitol. I don't know why they chose me? Maybe they wanted me to see how four was getting on without me? You're a pretty young girl aint ya?" He grabbed a glass of wine from the wine cart and necked it "You will be good company" he smiled a slimy smile; she knew what he was after.

Annie didn't like being on the train, it reminded her of the games. Memories of Sven getting his head sliced off of his shoulders suddenly entered her head, she didn't like it, she didn't like it one bit. She leant against the wall and slid to the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and put her hands over her ears.

"Oh you're going into one of those states aint ya, well I don't know how to help you now darling" He took another glass of wine "I guess all victors lose it eventually" He necked the wine "Maybe when you're finished I can take you to the bedroom hu?" He was a vile man, a vile and sickly man. He ran a hand through his grey hair and plonked himself onto the sofa. Annie sat there for a while, the man's voice muffled.

When she finally came out of it the man came over "My name? Xander" he offered his hand put Annie didn't take it, she got up herself. "It's getting late maybe you should hop off to bed. Maybe I should come with you, I'm sure Odair wouldn't mind"

_He's alive?_ Annie thought to herself "You know?"

"Of course I know"

Annie frowned at him and made her way to her bedroom. He followed, unfortunately. He came up behind her, pushed away the hair covering her neck and dragged his bottom lip along her collarbone. She tried to struggle away but the grip on her waist was too tight. She eventually pushed him away and opened the door. She felt sick. He grabbed her arms and pulled her back "Don't run from me" he snarled. Annie ran from his grasp, slammed the door in his face and locked it behind her. She sat on the edge of the bed and began to cry. She curled up into a ball and murmured "Finnick, Finnick"

Xander made his way to his own bedroom "Tomorrow" he chuckled.

She fell asleep crying that night. She had that nightmare again and this time when she woke up screaming no one came to her aid.

**Ok please ****review****, please. And as I always say especially my loyal readers, I just love hearing from you guys. I'm loving the reviews at the moment, you're all so supportive and awesome. The next chapter will be on her torture, but I might put a bit of Finnick in there too. I'm sorry this one took me a little longer to update, I've just been tied down with course work and all that plop, just haven't found the time to write.**

**-Livi loves you all so, so much xoxoxox**


	35. Chapter 35

Promise Chapter 35

Annie left the train as quick as she could, these orders were the only ones she was willing to follow; she wanted to get away from wrinkly old Xander as quickly as possible. He had tried it on with her again.

"_How did you sleep sweetheart?" Xander ginned_

"_Fine thank you" Annie retorted coldly "You?"_

"_Very well thank you" Xander grabbed a glass of wine_

"_Little early for that don't you think"_

"_It's never too early for a drink darling" Xander took a sip of his wine and then walked a little closer to Annie. Annie stepped back. "Oh it's a shame you don't like my presence" Xander caressed her arm. Annie snapped her arm away and frowned at him. She walked over to the sofa "Oh Annie, come on just let me have what I want" Annie didn't reply she just looked away. Xander took a seat next to her and placed his hand on her leg. Annie pulled her leg away. "I told you not to run from me Annie" he went in to kiss her and Annie jumped up from the sofa "Cresta!" he snarled Annie ran to her room "Get back here!" she slammed the door in his face and hit his nose. He recoiled back and began banging on the door "Give me what I want Annie!"_

Annie barged out of the train and let the other peacekeeper take hold of her arm. She looked back to see Xander licking his lips, he winked at Annie. Annie turned away; she didn't want to see that sickly man for much longer. "Where are we going?" Annie asked

"You'll see" the peacekeeper grimaced

He led her to a car where she met another peacekeeper. She asked a few questions but this one seemed reluctant to talk. Annie stared out of the window and watched the daily regime of the Capitol go by. Her windows were blacked out and she could see people trying to get a glimpse of the famous victor, Annie Cresta.

Soon the car came to a holt. She was at President Snow's mansion. She was escorted out of the car and to the front doors. The grip the two peacekeepers had on her arms hurt a little. They took her father and father down the hall, then a voice boomed out of nowhere "How lovely of you to join us Miss Cresta" It was Snow. They dragged her across the red carpet to some heavy metal doors. The hallway she had now entered was dimly lit, there were no windows just naked bulbs hanging loosely from the ceiling. "Your room" The peacekeeper mumbled. Annie had a confused look on her face. What was happening? "I'm sorry Miss Cresta" The peacekeeper's expression saddened.

Annie began to shake "Killed right before your eyes" Caesars words echoed around her head, she tried to blank them out. Another peacekeeper came along and snarled "Don't dilly dally get her in there. He pushed her in and Annie landed on the cold hard and concrete floor. The room was dim and not a piece of furniture was in sight. The walls were stripped bare and the floor was concrete. Annie slouched against the wall "Ow" she murmured

"Annie?" a croaky voice came "Annie?"

Annie turned her head to the source of the voice "Johanna!"

"Annie!" Johanna tried to shuffle forward but she was chained to the wall.

Annie crawled over and examined the metal chain "Oh Johanna" The metal cuffs had rubbed against her wrists, she was bleeding.

"Pretty bad hu?"

"What's happening? Why are we here?"

"I can't tell you for your own good Annie. But I've just had at least an hour's worth of beating". They're not getting anything out of me" Johanna tilted her head so Annie could see the bruises.

Annie put her hand over her mouth and bit her lip "Is he dead?"

"No"

Annie closed her eyes and sighed with relief

"He'll know I'm in the Capitol's custody, he just won't know what they're doing to me. And you, well he won't know they've got you"

"Tell me why we're here, please"

"Sorry Annie I can't"

"Cresta!" It was Xander "Cresta I know you're in there!" He swung the door open "Ah there's my Annie" he grinned

"Leave me alone" Annie choked

"I told you that what I want I get Annie"

Johanna spat at him "Piss off!" she snapped

"He stormed over and slapped her around the face. Johanna didn't take this lightly; she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"You bitch!"

He grabbed Annie by the wrists and yanked her up onto her feet. She squirmed in his grasp but he held her tight. "Come on Annie let's see what you've got. It's a shame Odair isn't here to answer that question, guess I'll have to find out for myself"

"Don't you dare" Johanna growled

"Come on Annie I promise to be gentle"

Annie began to cry, she couldn't fight him off anymore, she wasn't the strongest of women "You're revolting" Johanna frowned "He'll find out you know. Aren't you still afraid of him?"

"He can't touch me now Mason, he won't be returning to the Capitol any time soon."

_This was the only time Finnick could get a hold of him. His tribute was having their interview and Finnick collared Xander while he could. He gave him the beating of his life and no one ever knew about it. He held him to the wall by his throat "You ever do that to Mags again and I'll kill you. I know it was a long time ago now but when she told me I just wanted to hunt you down" Finnick snarled._

"If he finds out about this he won't even think of giving you a second chance. She's everything to him"

"Is she now? That just makes me want to wind him up even more. Come on Annie there's a nice comfy bed upstairs" He dragged her out of the room

"No!" She screamed

"Annie!" Johanna called

"Jo! Jo!"

"Ann" Johanna breathed. Her lip began to quiver. "Annie"

"Johanna!" Peeta called from the other room

"It's alright Mellark, nothing that concerns you!"

Johanna kicked the floor in frustration "Bastards" She kicked the floor again "Bastards!"

"Hush Mason!" A guard called

Johanna was chained because she had barged at the peacekeepers several times.

"I know you feel sorry for her!" The peacekeeper stayed quiet "Fine, don't talk to me!" The peacekeeper still stayed quiet.

They had been through torture for a month and a bit now. Peeta had been hijacked. The peacekeepers found out that Annie didn't know anything so Snow used her to try and break Finnick. Annie had been going into her states more than ever and Johanna had to watch her suffer. She had gone into one on television once.

_The cameras were on Peeta, Johanna and Annie were at the back. Annie went into one of her states, she closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears, Finnick was watching in 13. "Ann" He gasped "Annie no" He suddenly broke down into tears "Annie!"_

"_Finnick calm down" Fulvia Cardew, Pluratch Heavensbee's assistant whispered. She wasn't very good when it came to calming people down._

_He had kicked off that night. Katniss had found his room in a state, it was worse than Haymitch's. He had thrashed his room completely. Katniss had never seen him so angry before._

Falavia was dead. They had tortured her and tortured her until she would spill some information. The problem was she didn't know anything about the District 13 plan. She was eventually beaten to death, the peacekeepers were so sure that she knew something.

Annie had been sexually abused by that slime ball Xander numerous times and Johanna felt sick knowing that she couldn't do anything about it.

"_We're getting Annie for Finnick too" Katniss smiled at what she was hearing. She was getting Peeta back and she couldn't wait to tell Finnick about Annie. She was just a little worried about Gale going._

**Ok I just want to freaking reunite these two, ya know? Right ****Briespacaroni, I read your story and reviewed. Everyone give it a shot! It's called 'The innocent killer'... I think. Ah well. Please, please, please review! Thanks :D**

**-Livi loves you all so freaking much xoxoxox**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ok just to let you know that Finnick's part is in the different style of writing and Annie's isn't. Then when they meet it will be normal. Oh and I took a bit from Suzanne Collins so I'll have to disclaim that, you'll recognise it when you read it. ;) enjoy and ****review**

!Promise Chapter 36

_Finnick's fingers were nearly red raw with the amount of knots he had tied. "Finnick?" Katniss asked_

"_Mhm"_

"_They've got them"_

"_You mean she's back!"_

"_Yes"_

_Finnick got up. "Come on" He was rather enthusiastic. I mean who could blame him?_

Annie had a blanket wrapped around her and was talking to a nurse "So I don't need any more treatment?"

"No, your cuts should heal up nicely" The nurse smiled

"Thank you"

"It's my job Annie, I was happy to help"

_Finnick walked in. They both examined the room but couldn't see Peeta or Annie. Finnick leant against the wall "They'll be alright won't they?" he asked_

"_I'm sure they Will" Katniss smiled weakly, she was a little worried herself_

She was itching to see his handsome face again, she missed him so much. She felt safer in 13, but she would feel much safer in his arms. She made her way back to her bed and sat on it. She took her shell from the bedside table and rubbed it between her fingers. She still had it. She had hidden it from the peacekeepers back at the Capitol. It would have probably been safer at home but she kept it in her pocket every day. She didn't know if the peacekeepers would take it from her or not. She got back up from the bed and placed the shell back on the bedside table. She walked away from her bed. She was sick of seeing the same old white sheets, and it stank of bleach in the hospital. Guess it was an improvement from where her torture was held, that smelt foisty.

_Finnick ran a hand through his bronze locks and said "Come on let's look for them" Katniss followed Finnick down the hallway. 13 was just as bad as the Capitol, you felt just as trapped here as you did back there. Katniss spotted a nurse leading a young dark haired, green eyed woman out of the hospital. The woman had a blanket around her, she looked a little like she was about to collapse._

The nurse had her arm around Annie as she lead her to the window "Thanks, I just need to stretch my legs a little" Annie smiled. She felt a little light headed.

"It's ok Annie; if you need anything just ask"

_Finnick soon spotted her too "Annie" he gasped "Annie!"_

Annie snapped her head towards the source of the voice "Finn, its Finnick" a smile appeared on her face "Finn!" The nurse caught the blanket as Annie made a bee line for Finnick.

_Finnick ran straight towards her._

And suddenly it was as if there was no one else in the world but these too crashing through space to reach each other. They collide, enfold, lose their balance and slam against a wall, where they stay. Clinging into one being, indivisible. A pang of jealousy hits Katniss. She's not jealous of Finnick or Annie, just of their certainty, no one seeing them could doubt their love. Finnick pressed his lips against hers; he had been without those lips for too long now. "Finnick, oh Finnick" She sobbed

"Don't cry Annie, I'm here now"

She buried her head in his chest and shut her eyes tight "I missed you so, so much"

"I missed you too Annie"

He picked her up and she locked her legs around his waist. They entered another deep kiss, unwilling to let go of one another.

"You're ok" Annie breathed

"Annie, more like are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Annie hid her right arm behind her back

"Annie?" Finnick narrowed his eyes a little. Annie held out her arm "Annie, they did this?" Annie nodded her head. She had bruises all up her arm.

"Mostly Xander"

"Xander?... Xander!"

"Yeah. I resisted a lot" Annie began to cry. Finnick held her close.

"What did he do?"

"Well- he-he...he stripped me and I have no idea where he put my clothes. He touched me...everywhere" She started crying again

Finnick began to shake with anger "He didn't did he?"

"No. You're still the only man that's ever done that"

Finnick felt a little relief but it wasn't enough. He had been the only man to share a bed with her. He had been the only man to see beyond her clothes. And now Xander had taken that away from him. But Xander hadn't taken one thing from him. No one can have her or love her in the way that Finnick dose. Xander may have seen and touched every last inch of her but he only felt lust, when Finnick touches her it's love. He couldn't imagine any other man touching her like that, he knew everything about her. He knew her favourite colour, he knew her favourite song, he knew her favourite meal, Finnick would cook her it on special occasions, he knew that she burnt easily in the sun because her skin was so fair, he knew that she only wears her white sandals when she goes down to the beach because he bought her them, he knew her favourite shell on her necklace, he knew how to get her out of her states and how not to startle her when she's in one, but most of all he knew that she loved him and no one else.

She pressed her forehead against his and said "I love you"

"I love you too. It's just you and me now, no prostitution just you and me...but no Mags"

Annie kissed his lips to stop his tears. It worked "Do you want to see Johanna?"

Finnick nodded and smiled weakly in return. Annie took his hand and led him down the hallway. He wasn't planning on letting go of that hand any time soon.

That evening

Finnick took Annie up to their room. When Finnick opened the door Annie stepped back a little and gasped. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Finnick asked tightening his grip on her hand.

"Sorry It's just the same colour as the torture room that's all. I just-"

"Shhh it's ok" He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His kissed her shoulder lightly "It's ok" She walked slowly into the room. Finnick took her hand and stroked her cheek. "I misse-" Finnick was cut off by Annie's lips. She threw her arms around his neck. She didn't want anything else but him. Finnick pulled her in by the waist. Annie began undoing his shirt. "You're feisty today" Finnick panted

"I want you"

Finnick pushed her against the wall and trailed kissed down her neck. Annie pulled off Finnick's shirt and pushed her naked body against his. His skin was warm, Annie wanted more. She pulled him onto the bed and kissed him again "mmm Annie" Finnick smiled running a hand down her spine.

**Ok I refuse to describe anymore, I will mentally scar myself if I do, and maybe you too. Anyway I hope you liked my chapter. Please, please, please review, please! *sweet face* ok I'll start the next chapter soon. The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update :D**

**-Livi loves you all more than I love cheese, and I love cheese, alot. xoxoxox**


	37. Chapter 37

Promise Chapter 37

"Beetee I only want a ring not another crazy ass trident" Finnick chuckled "You don't have to go to town on it. But I do love that trident"

"Ok, ok" Beetee took of his glasses and polished them with a cloth "I don't have any stones or anything. You want a ring? Well I'll need one of those"

"Here" Finnick pulled out Annie's shell "this bits crystallised, can't you take some of that off?"

"Well the crystals are big enough, but don't you want something more precious?"

"Well it's precious to Annie"

"I'll probably have it done in a couple of hours...or more"

"Ok" Finnick passed the shell over to Beetee.

"Hi Finn" Annie smiled entering the room "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just chatting to Beetee about- about my trident. You?"

"Beetee said he needed to measure my finger for some experiment" Annie shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh. I'll leave you too it then" Finnick kissed Annie's cheek and left the room.

Later on

"So he asked me if I wanted to try out his bed, so I told him to ask his wife" Johanna snorted

"Well at least you told him straight" Katniss praised

"Married men shouldn't be going around asking women to sleep with them. When you say your vows you mean it you know? His wife was probably shagging Finnick anyway"

"Probably, maybe he knew" Gale chuckled

"Yeah, maybe he was getting back at her" Johanna grinned "Finnick's probably better in bed than that old sod anyway. Do you know what, I've never wondered what Finnick's like in bed before. Bet he's good"

"Johanna that's disgusting" Gale laughed

"Wonder if he- Oh hi Finnick"

Finnick and Annie took a seat at the table; he still had hold of Annie's hand. "What you chatting about then?" Finnick asked

"Just some guy trying to get me into bed"

"Ah"

"I mean they're all after one thing right. Even the bloody peacekeepers were giving me the eye"

"You can say that again" Annie murmured

Peeta came and sat next to Johanna, he was shooting angry looks at Katniss.

Johanna picked up her glass of water and continued "Exactly Annie, you should know" Johanna felt like smacking herself. Why did she just say that? Annie tried to blank out what Johanna had just said but she couldn't. The words _I told you not to run from me Annie _and _What I want I get _began to echo through her mind. Annie squeezed her eyes shut but it wouldn't go away. She put her hands over her ears. Finnick shot Johanna an unforgiving look. Johanna bit her lip and then mouthed _sorry_ "Annie it's ok, you're ok. Annie darling come back, I know you're in there. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you" Annie took her hands from her ears and raised her head. She buried her head in Finnick's chest and clung onto his shirt. Finnick kissed into her hair and put his arm around her "Sorry" She whispered

"It's ok you don't need to be sorry, you didn't do anything" Finnick smiled

"Do I have to let go of you?"

"No, I won't let go of to either, ok"

"Ok"

"Is she ok" Gale asked with one eyebrow raised

"Yeah, it's not the first time it's happened" Finnick assured

"I'm mentally unstable" Annie added

"No you're not" Finnick frowned "Annie do you want to go back?"

"Why?"

"I don't want you-"

"Finn if it will make you feel better we can go"

"You be nice to her Finnick, or I might try and take her away from you" Peeta added. Was he kidding? But his tone sounded so cold. Did he really have his eye on Annie? Katniss was fuming.

"I'd like to see you try" Finnick murmured to himself. Annie took his hand whispered "I'd never leave you Finnick"

"I know" Finnick took her hand and kissed her cheek.

Annie was worried about Finnick now; Peeta's comment seemed to have irritated him a little. "Finnick just ignore him" Annie said placing her head on his shoulder. Finnick smiled at her, she was right, to ignore him would be the best thing to do, she wouldn't leave him and he wouldn't let her, had practically just got her back. Besides Peeta wasn't himself, he had been hijacked. Finnick released his hand from hers and slipped his arm around her waist. They were nearly at their room. Finnick didn't know why but he had an urge to get Annie as far away from Peeta as possible. He didn't want Peeta to take his Annie away from him, even if he knew Annie would never leave him. Finnick opened the door. "Finn?" Annie asked

"Yes?" Finnick retorted

"Have you seen my shell? I was hoping to put it back on the necklace"

"No I haven't"

"You'll find it, don't worry" He took a seat next to her on the bed. He kissed her shoulder "I'll help you" There was knock at the door "Come in" Finnick said getting up from the bed.

It was Beetee. "Finnick can I borrow you for a moment?"

"Yeah. I'll be back in a minuet Annie" He kissed her cheek and left the room. "I've got the ring" Beetee grinned

"That was fast"

"I know. Here" Beetee handed him the ring. It was perfect. "It's silver plated" The crystals from the shell were perfectly positioned into a spiral. "Thank you Beetee it's perfect"

"So when you gonna ask her?"

"I don't know...there isn't many romantic places in 13 now are there?"

"No there isn't. I'll leave you to it, I have to be off"

"Ok see ya"

"Bye"

Finnick walked back into the room, ring in his pocket. Annie was rummaging through her draws "Where the hell is it?" She mumbled to herself

"Annie?"

"Yes?"

"Come here" Annie walked over "I don't know how to do this, I'm not into all that getting down on one knee, little cheesy right"

"Finn?"

"So- um- here it goes" Finnick took her hands in his "It's just you and me now, and I've wanted to do this from the moment we kissed, I just wanted to be tied to you forever, but I couldn't because I was a prostitute, but now I'm free from all of that and I can be with who I want to be with, no secrets, no lies, just you and me and the whole world can know about it" Finnick pulled the ring out of his pocket "Annie how would you like to become Mrs Odair?" Annie's eyes widened, she was in shock. Finnick smiled "Annie will you marry me?"

Annie smiled from ear to ear and nodded "Y-yes, yes I will marry you"

Finnick grinned with relief. Annie threw herself into his arms; she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry a little "Why are you crying?" Finnick laughed

"Because I'm happy"

Finnick took her face in his hands and brought her lips to his. Annie felt her feet lift from the ground. Finnick cradled her in his arms and kissed her once again. Finnick placed the ring on her finger. Annie looked up at him and narrowed her yes "My shell"

Finnick smiled "Yes"

"Oh my Finnick It's perfect; you used the crystals from my shell. Thank you it's beautiful" Annie kissed his cheek

"Beetee made it"

Annie was in awe over her ring. When the light hit it, it sparkled like the shell. Annie held it up to the light bulb and watched it sparkle. She couldn't stop smiling. "I love you Finn, I love you so much"

Finnick began twiddling with her hair "I love you too darling"

**Wow I found that hard to write, but I was ok when it came to the proposal. Sorry for the huge amount of dialog. Ok I don't know if any of you guys have twitter but if you do I really want you to follow me because I love you all so much :D it's Annick_Tribute I would have put Fannie but people who don't know about the hunger games might think I'm a perv o_o...lol anyway hope you like it. REVIEW! I know there is someone reading this right now... pleaseeeeee**** review****. Gonna play some Mario kart now bye! **

**-Livi loves you all :D xoxoxox **


	38. Chapter 38

**Ok before I start I haven't done a chapter on the wedding. I can't remember why but I had a reason, sorry if you wanted me to write about the wedding, at least you know what it's like you've got Mockingjay ;).**

Promise chapter 38

This was the third time Annie had felt like this, every morning she felt sick. She rolled over onto her side and held her belly "Jesus not again" She moaned. She could feel it coming; she was going to throw up. She closed her eyes and breathed out heavily. Annie buried her face in her pillow "Oh" she ran to the bathroom and knelt beside the toilet, gripping the lid. She had gone pale. Annie gagged a little but nothing was coming up. She let out a sigh and put her head in her hands, there must have been something wrong; no one can feel this sick three times in a row. It was coming again, the vomit. She chucked up. She reached up and flushed. She grabbed the sink and pulled herself up. She rinsed her mouth out with her mouth wash and climbed back into bed. She still felt sick, she was shaking. Finnick woke up and found Annie crying into her pillow "Annie?" Finnick asked. Annie snuggled up to him and let him put his arm around her "Annie what's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good"

"Again?" Finnick frowned "Ok, so it's obviously not the cake"

Annie giggled "It was a good cake, Peeta bakes really well, besides I didn't each that much anyway"

"Do you feel better now Mrs Odair?"

"I do now, yes"

Finnick pressed his forehead against hers "Good" He pulled the sheets over their heads and kissed her. Suddenly Effie burst into the room. Annie and Finnick poked their heads over the sheets "Oh go wrong room" Effie apologised. Annie and Finnick just stared at her. "I'll leave you too newlyweds too it" they just nodded their heads slowly in reply. Effie fled the room, her cheeks were bright red. "We should get up" Finnick smiled

"I'm tired" Finnick Picked Annie up "Ok I'm not tired"

He kissed her nose "Good"

"I feel sick again"

Finnick put her down, went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist "Why don't we get you some water"

"Sounds good"

"Come on"

Johanna was nibbling on some, what she would call slop, with Gale. There was something about Gale that Johanna liked. "You're up early" Johanna exclaimed

"Just getting some water. Annie isn't feeling too well" Finnick smiled

"Again"

"Yeah"

"Annie can I borrow you for a second?"

"Ok"

Johanna took Annie's hand and led her to the bathroom "Piss on it"

"What? Johanna I'm not pregnant!"

"Just do it"

"But-"

"Did you use protection?"

"Well no but-"

"Do it"

"Fine" Annie snatched the test out of her hand and went into the cubica.l

"I have more than one"

"I won't need more than one"

Johanna leant against the toilet door "Well?"

"Wait"

Johanna looked in the mirror and started fiddling with her hair. Annie gasped "Aha go on" Johanna grinned

"2 lines"

"Ha see"

"Give me another"

Johanna passed the second test under the door "Well?"

"2"

About six tests later Annie was still in the toilet "When are you going to accept the fact that you're pregnant Annie?" Johanna sighed

"Now"

Annie came out of the cubical "When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know, he's never mentioned children or anything like that before"

"So?"

"Well what if he doesn't want kids?"

"Annie he's not gonna be pissed off, it is partially his fault you know"

"I know bu-"

"Annie you have to tell him, you're not exactly going to stay that slim for much longer now are you?"

"Ok, ok, I'll tell him"

Johanna and Annie walked back. "You two were a while" Gale pointed out

"I know" Johanna smiled

"What were you-"

"No"

"But I was only-"

"No"

Gale shook his head and carried on munching on his snack. Johanna tilted her head towards Finnick. "No" Annie whispered. Johanna rolled her eyes. "Finnick Annie has something to tell you" Johanna grinned. God she was such a stirrer.

"What?" Finnick asked, confused

"It's nothing" Annie sighed

"It's hardly nothing" Johanna frowned

"Annie tell me"

"Not now, maybe later"

Finnick felt a little worried, Johanna seemed serious when she said _it's hardly nothing_. Was Annie hurt or something? He'd get it out of her sooner or later. "Johanna what does she have to tell me?" Finnick whispered

"I think it would be better if she told you" Johanna grimaced. Johanna had no idea why she grimaced; maybe she had a feeling that Finnick didn't want children too. Annie looked at her stomach and her face saddened. Was she worried that Finnick would leave her or something? He wouldn't do that, he loved her too much. Annie took a sip of her water and looked down at her stomach again, this time she smiled. She kind of liked the idea of having a little one to hold in her arms and to care for, one of her own. But would Finnick want that?

Finnick looked over at Annie. What was she supposed to be telling him? Annie let out a yawn "Are you tired?" Finnick asked

Annie nodded in reply. She rubbed her head; her sickness was giving her a heavy head. "You wanna go back up?"

"You don't have to go up with me Finn"

"I want to"

"You're too good to me"

"I know. What do you expect?"

"I don't know" Annie took his hand

"So what do you have to tell me?"

"Later"

Finnick sighed "Ok"

When they reached their room Annie plonked herself onto the bed straight away, she was shattered. She didn't know why she just was. Finnick kissed her cheek and said "Have a nice sleep darling" Annie smiled and closed her eyes. Annie didn't know very much about pregnancy, I mean this thing inside her right now was probably not even a baby yet, just a little squiggle getting ready to grow. It was nice to think about actually. Annie opened her eyes "Finnick?" she sighed

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you, I'm going to tell you now"

"Go on" Finnick sat on the bed beside her. Annie took his hand.

"Well I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know if you wanted any, I just don't want you to leave me"

"Wait want any what? And Annie I wouldn't leave you over anything, nothing can change how much I love you" Finnick kissed her cheek.

"Well you'll have to promise me that"

"Ok I promise"

"Finn I'm- I'm um"

"Yes?"

Annie paused for a little while before speaking "Finn I'm pregnant"

Finnick stared at her; he had to let it sink in "You're pregnant?"

Ok, now Annie was worried "Y-yes"

A smile crept upon Finnick's face "I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yes, yes you are" Annie was smiling now. Finnick pulled her into his arms. He pulled her up and spun her around "Oh my Annie this is wonderful, you're wonderful; oh it's just brilliant!" He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. He pressed his forehead against hers and felt her tummy. Something was growing inside her, something that they had both created, something that was theirs, someone in fact. "I wonder if it's a girl or a boy" Finnick smiled

"Yeah, me too"

"What would you call it?"

"I don't know"

"Well I have an Idea for a girl"

"Go on"

"Well we could name her after Mags"

"Yeah" Annie looked up at him and smiled. Finnick pulled her in for a hug and embraced her. "This is just perfect darling, too perfect" Finnick grinned.

**Yay I enjoyed writing that. I still can't remember why i didn't write the wedding. Ah well. Ok I was wondering if you guys could suggest some baby boy names because I know they have a boy not a girl :D. *gets down on knees* you people are awesome, I love hearing from you. Please ****review****!**

**-Livi loves you all more than cheese xoxoxox **


	39. Chapter 39

**These lyrics remind me of Annie, just thought I'd share them **_**'My body shivers and aches I can't break free. Why do the things I hate come so naturally'**_**- Dance on our graves- Paper route. Ok enjoy and ****review****! :D**

Promise Chapter 39

"I don't want you to go" Annie sobbed

"I know, I know, I thought the quarter quell was going to be the last time we were going to be apart" Finnick said tucking her hair behind her ear

"Remember when I survived the games and you said _what could possible break us apart now_"

"Yeah, guess I never saw all this coming. Annie I know I said this last time but I swear I'll try and come back to you, to you both" Finnick placed a hand on Annie's stomach. Annie's stomach was a little larger now, not much but there was a bump, it only had a little more growing to do. "The little ones kicking" Finnick smiled

"I know he doesn't stop, he's going to be bugger, I can feel it"

"Maybe, maybe not, maybe he's just bored"

"Ha maybe"

Finnick stroked her cheek and then pulled her in for a hug. Finnick kissed her neck "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" Annie shut her eyes tight and inhaled his aftershave. Was that the last time she'd smell it? Was it the last time she'd hold him like this? Would he even get to see his son? She didn't know but she wasn't willing to let go of him any time soon. Annie began to shake "Annie it's ok, I'll be back before you know it"

"You can't promise me that, you're going up against the Capitol"

"I can promise you that I'll try my hardest" Annie's cheeks were full of colour; she looked so healthy and beautiful. She was glowing with pregnancy. Annie nodded in reply. She took of her necklace and gave it to him "A piece of me" Annie smiled

"We just keep swapping this about don't we" Finnick chuckled

"I guess we do"

"Thank you" Finnick took her hand and kissed it. He liked the feel of her cold ring against his lips; it reminded him that she was his and no one else's.

Johanna came into the room. She seemed different, all innocent and sweet. "Gale?" Johanna smiled shyly tapping his shoulder.

He turned to her "Hey Jo" Gale smiled

Johanna started twiddling with her fingers "Can I give you something to remind you of home, well not home just your friends and stuff?" Johanna was blushing.

"Ok"

Johanna bit her lip and looked at the floor. What was she doing? She looked up and kissed Gale on the cheek. Gale blushed a deep scarlet red, he even smiled. Katniss didn't seem too happy, she frowned a little. Johanna was embarrassed she looked away and stared at the floor. Gale chuckled a little, you'd expect him to wipe the lipstick off of his cheek but he didn't. Gale pushed back the hair covering Johanna's face and kissed her cheek. Johanna smiled; there was a glint in her eye. "Haha Johanna!" Finnick laughed

"Shut it" Johanna frowned, she seemed upset.

Annie smacked Finnick on the head "Ow" He moaned

"Stop it" Annie frowned

"Sorry darling" Finnick pulled her in by the waist and kissed her.

"Apology accepted" Annie bit her lip and kissed him back. "Finn?"

"Yes?"

"Just look after yourself, please"

"I promise Annie. Just-just remember the poem I wrote for you, remember, when I had my interview for the quarter quell, that poem"

"I remember, all those other women thought it was for them"

"Yes that poem" Finnick took her right hand in his and kissed her cheek. Annie did remember the poem.

_Two pairs of footprints line this sand  
One for you, one for me  
I see your hair blowing in the ocean breeze  
Your heart as pure as the sea  
The moonlight on these waves reflects the glimmer in your eyes  
And the bright shine of your tears  
as we both said our goodbyes  
Nothing can tear this apart  
Our love is not yet through  
I don't care how long it takes  
I will return to you  
I'll take you back, and again two pairs of  
footprints will line the sand  
One for you, one for me  
Walking hand in hand_

Annie smiled as she recapped the poem in her head. "Finnick we have to be going soon" Paylor commanded. Finnick pulled his eye brows together; he didn't want to leave Annie "Ok remember the poem" Finnick said. Annie nodded. Finnick pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Annie began to cry "Hey, hey don't cry I'll be back before you know it" then a single tear rolled down Finnick's cheek. Annie wiped it away with a soft touch of her dainty finger. "Bye Finn" Annie said, her lip quivering

"Bye my darling" Finnick planted a kiss gently on Annie's lips and then followed Paylor's orders. Finnick's hand slowly slipped from Annie's and she gave him a little wave goodbye. Johanna took Annie's hand "Come on Ann" she smiled weakly. Anne didn't know if she'd ever see him again. She didn't want to think like that. Annie began to cry, Johanna put her arm around her. Finnick noticed her crying, his immediate reaction was to run to her aid but Paylor pushed him back "Please let m-" Finnick begged

"We have to be on time Finnick" Paylor frowned cutting him off

"But-"

"No"

Johanna took Annie up to her room "Do you want to be left alone Annie?" Johanna asked

Annie nodded gently. Johanna gave her a weak smile and shut the door quietly. Annie sat on the end of the bed and stared at the floor. A tear rolled down her face. He was gone, was he going to come back?

Annie didn't sleep very well that night; she had a nightmare, about Finnick. She couldn't quite make out what was happening, they were escaping some sort of tunnel or something, Finn was left behind. He was ripped apart. Annie couldn't make out what it was that ripped him apart, her vision seemed to blur at that point in the nightmare, but they seemed green and scaly. Annie woke up, a scream left her lips. She fell back onto her pillow and began to cry. Suddenly the sounds of Finnick's screams entered her head, it wouldn't go away. Why did the things she hate flow so naturally into her mind? She put her hands over her ears. This time Finnick wasn't there to bring her back to reality.

**I found that hard to write at first, but as I got nearer to the end I found it easier. Ok please, please, please, please, please, please, ple- just review because it makes me happy :D Ok I'm going to start the next chapter. But wait the more reviews I get the quicker I will update ;) ok bye! :D**

**-Livi loves you all! Xoxoxox**


	40. Chapter 40

**Before I start, some of you asked for more Gale and Johanna so I'll give you more of them ;)**

Promise Chapter 40

His heart was pounding, they were chasing him, he could hear them. He could hear their cat like hisses and their monkey like squeals. They looked nothing like an animal that neither hissed nor squealed. They looked like lizards, green and scaly. He was nearly there he just had to get up this ladder. He grabbed it, he was about to hoist himself up when one of the scaly, savage mutts clasped its jaws onto his leg. It sunk its teeth slowly into his thigh. It looked at Finnick, teasingly. Its eyes and personality seemed human like at that point. Finnick let out a scream of pain.

"Someone's down there" Katniss gasped

"We're all here Katniss, you have just saved Peeta, there is no one else" Gale sighed. He seemed exhausted. No someone was missing, Katniss' mind was in a muddle, there was defiantly someone missing. But who? She looked over the edge to see a mutt tearing at Finnick's leg. She panicked; she saw the pain in his eyes as the mutt sunk his teeth in father. She drew her arrow, got her bow ready and aimed straight at the mutt's head. Her hand was shaking, she couldn't keep steady "Katniss what are you doing!" Gale exclaimed. He had put her off. Katniss' arrow went flying, where too she didn't know, but it went

"Gale you idiot!" Katniss sobbed. Finnick let out another cry of pain, and then everything went silent. Was he dead? Katniss could hear panting, she turned to see the rest of her squadron as silent as her, barely breathing. They could hear it too. "Finnick!" Katniss shouted. There was no reply "Finnick!" she shouted again. She looked over the ledge. Finnick was sat against the wall panting heavily. Beside him was the mutt with an arrow in its head lying dead on the cold hard ground. Katniss' miss fire had hit the mutt. Katniss rushed back down the ladder, she could hear more mutts coming through the tunnels; they had found them. "Finnick get up" Katniss screamed

"I can't" Finnick said weakly

"Try"

"No I really can't" Finnick pointed with a shaky finger to his bloody leg. "Your leg! Oh god!"

The bastard r-r-ripped at-t- it-t-t" Finnick's speech was fading; he was losing a lot of blood. The mutts were getting closer. "I need a strong pair of arms, pronto!" Katniss bellowed. Gale rushed down the ladder and scooped Finnick up in his arms. "My god you're heavy" Gale struggled

"All that muscle" Finnick chuckled weakly. The mutts' squeals were as clear as day now, they were so close. "Leave me, I'm as good as dead anyway, I don't want you two getting hurt" Finnick choked

"No we're not leaving you, we're not gonna do that. Finnick don't give up now, not when she needs you the most" Katniss said with tears in her eyes. She was beginning to panic, the mutts were getting closer. Gale forced his way up the ladder, red faced. He took Finnick to safety and gave Katniss a boost; he'd rather her get up quicker than him. The mutts had found them. Katniss pulled gale up, the mutts snapping at his feet.

Finnick felt a little light headed. Suddenly the world around him began to spin. His vision began to blur. He blacked out.

"_Finnick come on" Annie giggled taking his hands. Finnick checked out his surroundings. He was on the beach back home, the place he hadn't seen in a very long time. He didn't care how he had got there he was just glad he was there. Something or someone began tugging at his jeans. He looked down to see a little bronze haired chap hugging his leg. The boy looked up at him, with his huge lush green irises. His eyes were so innocent and sweet like Annie's when she smiled. He held his arms up to Finnick and a smile spread across his chubby little cheeks. His smile was just like Finnick's. Finnick smiled back at him and scooped him up. The little boy began fiddling with his shell necklace and giggled. "Are pestering daddy again?" Annie giggled tickling her son's cheek. Daddy? How had this happened? Annie wasn't even due? His son had seemed to grow up fast. How long had he been out? His leg was fine, all in one piece. Finnick was confused. "Daddy" his son gurgled. _

"_Yes, daddy" Annie smiled_

"_Mummy" _

"_Yes, mummy" _

_His son let out a yawn and stretched out his little arms. Finnick couldn't stop smiling. "Are you tired Isaac?" Annie smiled. Isaac placed his head on Finnick's chest and closed his eyes. Isaac? "Darling?" Finnick smiled_

"_Yes?" Annie smiled back_

"_Why did we call him Isaac?"_

_Annie giggled, she looked a little confused "You thought of it Finn. You said you wanted him to be named after someone brave and caring. So you named him after Mags' husband. I liked the Idea, I respect him even though I never met him, and he protected Mags from X-Xander. Remember?" _

"_I just forgot"_

"_Are you ill or something?"_

"_No sweetie I'm fine" Finnick took Annie's hand. Annie rested her head against his shoulder. She looked up at him with those big, green and innocent eyes, just like his son's. He squeezed her hand a little tighter. Annie pressed his forehead against his. Her lips were so tempting "I love you Annie" _

"_I love you too Finn"_

_Her lips were inches from his, they both went in for a kiss, just a little more and his lips would be upon hers. Oh how had missed those lips._

His eyes snapped open. Guess he wasn't going to have those lips for a little while longer. "It was a dream" Finnick said to himself. He looked around. He was in a bed, a hospital bed, and there was a closed curtain surrounding him. He was back in District thirteen. He sat up and pulled away the quilt so he could see his leg. His leg was wrapped up in a bandage, he only remembered seeing blood flowing from three gruesome, deep gashes in his leg. He didn't care if he had a nacked up leg or not he was just glad to be alive. Normally he would just freak out on how this would affect his image and how he would longer be the most gorgeous man in Panem. But right now he was too tired to be bothered about all of that. He just wanted to see Annie.

Annie was sat with Johanna. Annie looked as if she was about to drop at any minute. Her stomach was huge. Annie couldn't sit still she was so nervous. Gale came over "Hey Jo" Gale grinned

"Gale you're ok!" Johanna shouted. Johanna put her hand over her mouth, she said that pretty loud. Gale chuckled. "Could I get another one of those tokens?"

"Sure"

Johanna went to kiss his cheek but Gale took her face in his hand and kissed her lips. Johanna was startled at first, her eyes wide with shock, then she melted into the kiss, her eyes slowly shut and her arms were around his neck, she relaxed. Gale liked Johanna's reaction and pulled her in by the waist. Katniss had completely vanished from his mind at that moment in time. Annie suddenly felt a little awkward; they were snogging right in front of her. "Annie?" Mrs Everdeen smiled "Do you want to see him?"

Annie nodded with a smile. Mrs Everdeen opened the curtains for Annie. Annie rushed over to Finnick and took his hand "Oh thank god, thank god you're ok" Annie sobbed. Mrs Everdeen slowly backed away and shut the curtain tight. "Annie you're here" Finnick grinned

"Of course I'm here, where else would I be"

"My leg, it's-"

"Finn don't think about your leg now, just think about- think about the fact that you're safe and you're ok, don't worry about anything else"  
"You were the only thing that kept me going Annie" Annie smiled and got up from her knelt position by the bed. Finnick shuffled over a little and patted the empty space beside him. Annie got on the bed and cuddled up to him "I was worried sick about you" Annie said, squeezing him.

"I was worried about you too" Finnick said stroking her hair

"Why were you worried about me?"

"I was worried that you would go into one of your states and that I wouldn't be able to help. Did you go into any?"

"Well I-"

"Annie, tell me"

"I had a few" Finnick's face saddened "I was ok Finn, I said the poem you wrote me to myself and I slowly came out of it"

"Good" Finnick kissed her cheek. He buried his face in her neck and trailed kisses down her collar bone gently. "mmm I've missed that" Annie said slouching deeper into Finnick's embrace.

"I know you like that" Finnick lifted Annie's top to reveal her stomach "your belly has gone up in size a lot"

"I know, haven't got long left now"

Finnick pressed his lips against her belly. Finnick took her hand and kissed it. He pressed his forehead against her and looked into her deep green eyes. He kissed her softly on the lips and stroked her cheek. He had finally kissed those lips, those lips that were much better than all those other women he had kissed. Normally when he was snogging some capitol woman he'd end up with purple or bright green lipstick all over his face. If Annie was wearing lip stick Finnick wouldn't give a damn. Annie placed her head on his chest and said "I'm glad you're ok" Finnick kissed into her hair. He was so glad to have her back in his arms again.

**I was looking at all of your reviews and giggling. I wouldn't kill off Finnick in a million years! He's too caring and sexy to die! If I was to kill him off I would have named their son after Finn anyway, I thought that me asking for names might of been a bit of hit, maybe I'm just dumb. I don't know if I got you guys thinking I was going to kill him at the start of this chapter or not, if I did please do tell in your next ****review ****speaking of ****reviewing**** can you please, please, a million pleases, ****review****, I really want to know what you awesome people thought of this chapter. I wanna thank ****Briespacaroni**** for the names. I just want to give all of you awesome people a shout out. Tell you what I will stick all of your names in a bowl, take one out and the one I take out get's a shout out. I MEAN IT! I know I'm crazy but I mean it. I will only take names that review this chapter! Ok I'm going to go start chapter 41 now, bye :D xoxoxox**

**-Livi loves you all like Peeta loves bread and Katniss. No wait more, I love you more! xoxoxox**


	41. Chapter 41

**Ok before I start I wanted to say the people who have entered for the special shout out:**

**ShyReview**

**Guest- (you don't have a name so I'll call you guest for now)**

**Opal Stars**

**Briespacaroni**

**A disappointing amount, four reviews :'(. Oh well, if you're just a late reviewer then I apologize for not putting you in the **_**reaping,**_** tehe. I will do the winner on my last authors note and some other stuff that needs saying. Enjoy ;) and**** review**** :D**

Promise Chapter 41

"Mr Odair" The nurse said poking her head round the door

"Yes?" Finnick's heart jumped. Annie had stopped screaming. Was labour over, was it finally over?

"Your son has arrived" Finnick was grinning from ear to ear. He begged the nurses to let him stay with her and hold her hand, but the nurses wouldn't allow it. When he heard her cries of pain he just wanted to be there for her and let her take it out on his hand.

One of the other nurses had the baby in their arms. Annie seemed exhausted. She saw Finnick and smiled faintly; she closed her eyes and let her head fall onto her pillow. Annie felt as if she had just been drained of life, she felt like a deflated bouncy castle. She was so tired. It felt good to close her eyes and breathe gently again. Finnick went over to the nurse holding his son. The nurse gently passed him over to Finnick, Finnick cradled him in his arms; he was so beautiful. Finnick felt like crying he was that happy. He was so small and so cute. He was wrapped up in a white blanket and had a single bronze curl on his head. His eyes were closed. He let out a small yawn and clenched his little fingers together. He stuck his tongue out a little and then sucked it back in. Finnick stroked his cheek gently with his finger. Finnick was in awe over him. His son's eyes suddenly opened. He moved his head a little so he could check out his surroundings, his eyes wide; he looked as if he had just seen someone pull their eye out or something. Finnick chuckled a little and his son looked at him, still wide eyed. Finnick couldn't completely make out his sons eye colour, his irises were a really pale green with a tint of blue, wait not blue purple. The nurse told Finnick that newborns eyes can sometimes be a strange colour, but after a couple of days his irises should change to their natural shade. His son shut his eyes again and let out a small sneeze. Finnick held his son to his chest and kissed his forehead.

Annie rubbed her eyes and sat up. Finnick went over to her and sat beside her on the bed. Annie let her head flop onto Finnick's shoulder. Annie's face lit up when she saw her newborn son in her husband's arms. Finnick passed him over to Annie gently. "Awh" Annie grinned "Hello sweetie" her son clasped his fingers round Annie's little finger. Finnick kissed Annie's cheek and said "We're a real family now"

"Yeah, we are"

"When will he start smiling?" Finnick asked eagerly

"Oh not for another couple of months yet" The nurse retorted

Annie kissed her sons forehead. "What should we call him?" Annie smiled

"Well, I had this dream" Finnick smiled back

"Go on"

"And we named him Isaac"

"You mean after Mags' husband?"

"Yeah. He was brave, he protected Mags from Xand-I won't say his name. Anyway he was a good man"

"I wish I'd have met him. Isaac it is then"

"really?"

"Yes Finnick, Isaac, we'll call him Isaac"

"So, Isaac?" The nurse smiled

"Yes" Finnick grinned

"So the name you want on the birth certificate is Isaac Odair? Or do you want a middle name?"

"A middle name?" Finnick said to himself. He looked down at Annie. Annie smiled at him "I had an idea" Annie said looking down at Isaac

"Ok, go on"

"Well you know District four? It has a beach and you know that the beach is my favourite place to sit and think?"

"Yes, go on"

"Well what about bay? What about Isaac Bay Odair?"

Finnick paused for a while before speaking "Bay. I like it"

"So?"

"So we'll call him Isaac Bay Odair"

The nurse took a pen from the table and said "I'll sort the certificate out for you"

Annie looked down at Isaac and said "Hello Isaac" Annie giggled a little as his eyes opened. Once again he looked like he had just been spooked, his eyes wide. "Are you tired?" Finnick asked kissing her neck

"Yeah"

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Annie nodded and let her head flop on to Finnick's chest. Finnick held Isaac close to his chest and embraced Annie with his free arm. Everything suddenly seemed peaceful. The perfection was finally sinking in. Everything was so damn perfect and Finnick was finally accepting the fact that it was real. Annie seemed to be finally drifting off when Johanna burst into the room "Here's Auntie Jo!" Johanna shouted, grinning from ear to ear.

"Johanna shhh, Annie just got to sleep" Finnick sighed

"Sorry" Johanna said placing her hand over her mouth "Labour must be tiresome"

"Wait, Auntie?"

"Yes Auntie. Finnick I'm closest thing you've got to a bleeding sister. Therefore I am Auntie Jo"

"Right, ok, whatever you say"

"Le'me see Finn, le'me see"

Finnick passed Isaac gently over to Johanna "Ohhh aint you a cutie" Johanna squealed "what did you call him?"

"Isaac"

"After Isaac Partridge?"

"Yeah"

"He was a good bloke, nice one. He got himself Killed just to protect Mags. I mean come on Finn you're gonna get a good one if you name him after him"

"I thought you didn't believe in all that stuff"

"I do. I believe that if you name him after someone like Isaac he will turn out just as descent as him"

Finnick smiled at that "He's called Isaac Bay, Isaac Bay Odair"

"Awh Isaac Bay. Who's gorgeous? You are" Johanna said, puckering her lips and tickling Isaac's cheeks. "I want one Johanna pouted

"Johanna you can't just say you want one. Besides he's not a one, he's a baby"

Johanna rolled her eyes and kissed Isaac's cheek. Gale came into the room and shut the door behind him quietly. I guess he had more consideration for Annie than Johanna. "Look its Uncle Gale" Johanna grinned

"Uncle?"

"Don't ask" Finnick said, kissing into Annie's hair

"They all want to see him, they're sat outside" Gale said, motioning towards the door

"Finn let me take him out" Johanna grinned eagerly

Finnick rolled his eyes and nodded his head "I'll stay with Annie"

Johanna held Isaac to her chest, Gale opened the door for them and they took him to meet the rest of the crew. Annie was still asleep, clinging to Finnick. At least Isaac was going to be brought up around kind and bubbly people.

**Isaac Bay Odair, yes Briespacaroni I took your middle name suggestion. I liked it. Right, I want you guys to give Briespacaroni's fan fiction a shot; they're kind of bummed at the lack of reviews. Read and review their story for me :D if someone wants reviews for their story just ask Livi to read it and give it a shout out, I'm a nice person, just kidding I aint vain or anything like Finnick :D**

**Ok now it is time to announce the winner of the huge shout out. The winner was (I actually did put your names in my hat, my sexy sun hat) the winner is...SHYREVIEW!**

**Ok now Livi will tell you what she thinks of your reviews etc (sorry for referring to myself in the 3****rd**** person, creepy right) Ok ShyReview I always look forward to seeing your reviews because they're so freaking funny. Usually. You're one of my loyal readers plus you've been there from the start. I don't think I have had a negative review from you yet so that makes me happy. We have strange conversations on twitter, I know this is irrelevant to but dude you're hilarious. (Seriously guys if you want to have strange conversations with me on twitter just follow me and tweet me **_**I read your story**_** I'm Annick_Tribute) Ok that is all I have to say :D bye! Xoxoxox**

**-Livi loves you all :'D *cries* so much xoxoxox**


	42. Chapter 42

Promise Chapter 42

1 and a half year old Isaac waddled over to the sofa where his mother was sleeping. Isaac gripped the edge of the sofa and tried to pull himself up. You could see the concentration on his face; he even let out little groans. Finnick came into the room, popping a sugar cube into his mouth; he was still on those things. Finnick chuckled when he saw Isaac trying to hoist himself up onto the sofa. "Isaac, mummy's sleeping" Finnick smiled scooping him up. Isaac frowned "Well it's your fault" Finnick went on "You tire her out" Isaac's first word was shell. He was always fiddling with Annie's necklace and Annie would say shell, soon Isaac started echoing it back. Annie's eyes fluttered open and she sat up "Mummy" Isaac mumbled. Annie smiled. Finnick gently put him down and let him waddle over to Annie. Once again Isaac tried to get up onto the sofa. Annie giggled and pushed him up by the bottom. Isaac had a big grin on his face. You'd think that he had just accomplished climbing Mount Everest. Annie placed him on her lap and took off her necklace. She gave it to Isaac. Isaac rubbed the shells in between his fingers, he liked that. Isaac leant back on his mother and looked contently at the shells before him. "Have you heard anything on Katniss?" Annie asked

"She's definitely pregnant again" Finnick said, taking a seat next to Annie.

A knock at the door startled Annie. Annie let out a sigh. She was a little better since she had Isaac but the terrors were still there. "Hello!" a woman called. Wait Finnick recognised the voice, it was Johanna.

"Coming Jo!" Finnick called

Johanna put on a big grin and held out her hand "Check it out Finn" Johanna squealed

"A ring" Finnick shrugged

"Yes a ring, and you know what that means right?"

"No"

"Are you stupid?" Annie came into the porch, Isaac in her arms. "Annie! Look!" Annie was baffled by Johanna's enthusiasm. Johanna held out her hand "Look"

Annie's eyes widened "He didn't?" Annie smiled

"Last night" Johanna grinned

"Awh congrats Jo" Annie passed Isaac over to Finnick and gave Johanna a big hug.

"What?" Finnick said tickling Isaac's tummy

"Finnick it's a little obvious" Annie said, frowning

"Gale proposed last night" Johanna said slowly, making sure Finnick was to take it all in.

Finnick paused before speaking "Oh... Congrats Jo!... I'm so stupid"

"No you're not" Annie place her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

Johanna held out her arms and said "Isaac!" Finnick passed him over. Johanna held him up and blew raspberries into his belly. Isaac giggled. Isaac had his natural eye colour now, green, a brighter green than Annie's and a deeper green than Finnick's. His eyes fascinated everyone. "Is Gale here?"

"Yeah" Johanna retorted "He's just brining something up"

Gale suddenly appeared, dragging a box. Gale tossed the box into Finnick's arms "For you" he sighed. What was in there? Finnick took the box into the living room and emptied the contents onto the living room floor. Envelope after envelope fell to the carpet. "What the-?" Finnick frowned

"Your _girlfriends _were wanting to know where you were" Gale grinned

"We had so many women coming up to us asking for you" Johanna picked up one of the envelopes and ripped it in half "Oh Johanna Mason! How's my Finnick? Can you give him this" Johanna said mocking the Capitol accent.

"Ah, I see" Finnick said collecting a cluster of letters and throwing them into the fire. Annie flicked the switch and watched the letters burn. "Let me throw some in" Johanna pouted. Johanna passed Isaac to Gale and grabbed as many envelopes as she could. She tossed them into the fire and fiendishly admired them as they disintegrated. "They seriously can't still be this obsessed with you after all this time" Gale frowned

"It scares me a little" Finnick said placing the last one onto the fire.

"Don't worry they won't be getting here anytime soon" Annie kissed his cheek and Finnick slipped his arm around her waist. Paylor had banned every female Capitol citizen from visiting District 4. Finnick begged her for that rule to be put into place. "Da-Daddy" Isaac said still rubbing the shell in-between his fingers. Gale passed Isaac over to Finnick. Isaac wrapped his arms around Finnick's left arm and rested his head on his muscle. Finnick took the necklace gently from his son's hands and handed it back to Annie. "So when are you actually planning on getting married?" Annie asked

Gale looked at Johanna "We don't know yet" Gale smiled

"Where are you staying tonight?" Finnick said, taking another sugar cube

"Paylor gave us a key to one of the houses in the victor's village. We're going to head back to District 7 in the morning" Johanna said, dangling the key in front of Finnick. "Can I have Isaac again?"

"He's sleeping Johanna" Finnick sighed

"Fine"

Gale came up behind Johanna and wrapped his arms around her waist "You want one of your own?" Gale said kissing her neck

"Mhm" Johanna turned around and placed her hands on Gale's shoulder. She pushed herself up a little so she could reach his ear "Wanna try for one now?" Johanna bit his ear gently.

If she kept turning him on like this Gale would just explode. "Yes- yes I do"

"We have to go. We've got um- um- important things to do"

Finnick wasn't stupid; he had just heard everything they had just said. "Ok well maybe Annie and I can visit 7 sometime"

Johanna nodded and shoved Gale out of the door. "Someone's a sleepy boy" Annie said tickling Isaac's cheek.

Finnick and Annie took Isaac upstairs and but him to bed. Annie sat beside him for a while and stared lovingly at her son. Finnick pushed away the hair that covered her neck and kissed the revealed area "You want another?" Finnick grinned

Annie rolled her eye and smiled "Maybe"

"Maybe? Are you teasing me Mrs Odair?"

"Yeah"

Finnick slipped his arms around her and lifted her up effortlessly. "Finn!" Annie giggled. Finnick kissed her and then trailed light kisses down her collar bone "So maybe?" Finnick grinned into his kisses

"Maybe" Finnick put Annie back down. Annie wrapped her arms around his neck. Finnick kissed her nose and then stoked her cheek gently. "You wanna go to sleep"

"I'm a sleepy girl" Annie yawned. Finnick lifted her up again and Annie tickled the nape of his neck.

"Good night sweetheart" Finnick kissed her cheek and let her fall to sleep in his arms.

**That was a plop chapter in my opinion, but you guys might have thought differently. Ok I was wondering how old you want Isaac to get before I end this story :D don't worry there is still a lot of chapters to go yet. Ok please review, pretty please. The more reviews the quicker I will update :D ****REVIEW!**** Ok byeee! ;)**

**-Livi loves you all so damn much xoxoxox **


	43. Chapter 43

Promise Chapter 43

4 Year old Isaac jumped onto his parent's bed. "Mags is sweeping" Isaac said slipping in between Annie and Finnick

"Sleeping?" Annie smiled

"Yes, sweeping"

"I know" Annie said lifting up his top and tickling his tummy. Isaac giggled and rolled about to shake off his mothers fingers. Finnick ruffled Isaac's tight bronze curls playfully. Mags was Annie and Finnick's daughter, yepp they had another. She was 1 year old now. Isaac nudged his dad and smiled. Finnick chuckled and pulled his leg out from under the quilt. Isaac traced Finnick's three scars from the lizard mutts with his finger. He liked the feel of it. "I hung up my suit" Isaac grinned

"You didn't have to do it sweetie. Thank you" Annie rubbed his cheek gently. Isaac's eyes sparkled. Every time Annie praised him he seemed to light up. Isaac looked really cute in that suit on Johanna's wedding day. Gale asked him to be the page boy. He even had a little top hat. It was an expensive wedding of course, it was held at the Capitol. Johanna liked spending big, her answer for everything was _I have so much money and nothing to spend it on, therefore I when I spend I spend big. _"Can we go to the beach today?" Isaac said still rubbing his father's scars

"If you want" Annie smiled

"I'm going to collect shells"

"I thought you had enough?" Finnick grinned. Isaac had a bowl full of shells.

"I want to make a chain. Like mummy's"

"You want to make a necklace?"

"Yes. And I'll make Mags one too"

"Why don't you use the shells you already have?" Annie asked getting out of the bed. Finnick always stared at her when she got out of bed, she had had two children and her waist was still slim. Finnick just wanted to take her by the hips and kiss her. "I want to find special ones. I want to look at them and pick the pretty ones" Finnick took his eyes off of his beautiful wife and continued to listen to Isaac. Annie slipped on her two rings, her engagement ring and her wedding ring, and slipped into her silk, green dressing gown. Isaac jumped out of bed and dragged Finnick out with him.

Annie went into Mags' bedroom and scooped her up into her arms. Mags yawned and looked at Annie with her huge innocent eyes. Mags' eyes were like Isaac's but weren't as luminous. Mags' eyes were bright, really bright, they just didn't seem to stand out like Isaac's. Mags had long brown curls like Annie, but her curls were tighter like Isaac's. She twitched her button nose and then buried her face in her mother's chest. "Let's get your little lilac dress on"

"Is Auntie Jo moving to the Capitol?" Isaac asked swaying his feet as he sat on the armchair.

"Maybe" Finnick smiled

Annie came down the stairs holding Mags' hand "Daddy" Mags smiled waddling over to him. Finnick picked her up and kissed her cheek "Hello beautiful" Mags wrapped her dainty fingers round Finnick's thumb. Annie took Isaac's hand "Come on" Finnick said opening the door with his free hand "Let's go shell hunting" Isaac's eyes lit up; he seemed a little obsessive over shells.

Isaac let go of Annie's hand and ran onto the beach, leaving little sole markings from his shoes behind. Isaac yanked off his blue sandals and placed them neatly on the sand. He pulled up his trousers but the left leg fell back down. He jumped over the waves as they crashed onto the shore. Isaac looked over at the cliffs, that's where most of the shells were. Isaac grabbed his sandals and ran over to his mother. "Mummy" Isaac said taking Annie's hand

"What sweetie?"

"Can I look for shells?"

"Come on then. Where do you want to look?"

Isaac pointed over to the cliffs. "Daddy!"

"What is it Isaac?"

"Will you help me look for shells too?"

Finnick nodded, put Mags down and took her hand. Mags kept up to her father's pace pretty well but eventually Finnick had to pick her up again. Isaac picked up numerous shells and looked at them closely. Isaac would give a simple shake of his head and placed the shell back carefully if he didn't approve. Mags sat in the sad and began fiddling with a shell. She let out a little hiccup and ran her fingers through the sand. "That's a good shell Mags" Isaac said. Mags looked up at him and pushed the shell towards him. Annie picked up Mags and brushed the sand off of her hands. Annie rubbed her eyes "Are you tired honey?" Annie asked. Mags yawned and gave her mother a small nod. She stretched out her little arms and buried her face in her mother's hair. "Daddy" Isaac said tugging at Finnick's trousers. Isaac held out the shell that Mags had discovered. The shell was a cone with a spiral that travelled up. You'd expect a shell to be dull but this shell seemed glossy. The lines that made the spiral were a creamy colour, in-between the lines was the glossy part, it looked silver. "Do you like that one Isaac?" Finnick asked

Isaac nodded his head in reply "Shiny" Isaac ran his thumb across the glossy part of the shell "This is my special shell" Isaac held the shell to his ear "Mummy says you can hear the sea through shells"

"You can you know, see" Finnick took the shell and held it to his ear "I can hear it" Finnick passed the shell to Isaac.

A very concentrated expression appeared on Isaac's face "I hear it too daddy"

"When-ever we visit the Capitol and you begin to miss home, just hold your shell to your ear and you will be able to hear the ocan"

Isaac smiled and slipped the shell into his pocket "Magic" Isaac whispered

"Yes magic"

Isaac grabbed his father's hand and dragged him over to Mags and Annie. Finnick and Annie held Isaac's hands and Annie held Mags with her other. They walked along the beach, trailing footprints in the sand.

**Ok, Isaac and Mags will be much older in the next chapter much, much older. I don't have much to say in this author's note, just how awesome you all are and I hope to see more reviews. ESPECIALLY MY LOYAL READERS ok imma start chapter 44 bye ;)**

**-Livi loves you all! Xoxoxox**


	44. Chapter 44

**I spotted a miss type from my last chapter, I put 'you will be able to hear the ****ocan****' I meant to put ****ocean.**** Just thought I'd clear that up with you guys. Ok read and review ;)**

Promise chapter 44

"Isaac, Isaac. Mr Odair!" The teacher snapped. Isaac lifted his head, he was so tired "Sorry I was jus-" Isaac started

"Just what? Tired?"

Isaac nodded his head

"Get to bed earlier Odair"

The teacher turned her attention back to the class. Isaac was 16 now. "Ignore her Isaac" The girl behind him whispered "Maybe I could make sure you get to bed on time"

Isaac rolled his eyes and tried his hardest to concentrate on the teacher. The girl to his right tapped him on the arm gently "If she's bothering you I can sort her out Isaac. I'm sure you'd rather a less pushy girl help you to bed"

"Shut up Leila. I'm better looking than you anyway"

"At least I'm not a sex maniac like you Moira"

"You little-"

"Moira" The teacher snapped flaring her nostrils. A grin of pleasure crept onto Leila's face. "Right, as I was saying. Does anyone know who the president of Panem was before Paylor?" No one answered; the class didn't seem to be listening. "Isaac, you should know"

"Cornelius Snow" Isaac sighed

"Good. Now, all of your parents will have been to reapings and should know a great deal about the games. Isaac you have no excuses for not doing your homework, your father and mother are victors"

"My dad doesn't like talking about it. And I'm not allowed to ask my mum"

"I'm sure you can get it out of your father at least" This teacher was one of Isaac's least favourites. She reminded him of a skeleton. Her hair was short, blond and ruffled. Her nose was bony as were her fingers. She was rather intimidating. She would stride along the aisles and slam her ruler onto your desk if you weren't working. She'd look down at you as if you were as common as muck and she were royalty. Isaac found himself gazing at Alisa. "Odair!" The teacher snarled "Stop day dreaming and answer my question"

"What?"

"I said will your father be willing to come in one day and tell us about it?"

"I'll ask him"

"Thank you" She exhaled deeply, she was getting frustrated with the lack of concentration from her pupils. As Isaac listen to the rest of the teachers babbles he saw the girls staring at him and smiling. This happened everyday and Isaac was getting sick of it. The only girl that wasn't gawping at him was Alisa. He wasn't in the mood for female attention today, well he never was but he always got it and put up with it. The bell went, finally. Isaac walked out of the classroom and leant on the wall, and before he knew it a team of girls were crowding him and asking questions. The things they said were drowned out by others. It was a big cluster of mumbling desperate girls. Isaac walked away. The girls looked a little disappointed and walked away slowly. They kept looking back though. Another one came along. A blonde. "Hi Isaac" she beamed

"Hi Mazy"

"Mazy come on" Alisa moaned

"One sec. So Isaac I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend?"

"I can't, I'm busy"

"Oh, well I-"

"For god sake Mazy leave him alone"

"Alisa, so you're telling me you wouldn't try it on with this one. He's freaking gorgeous"

"No I wouldn't. He's nothing special and you don't even know him. I bet he's a right vain full of himself idiot. With all that female attention and money, bet he's up himself"

"Thanks for that" Isaac smiled weakly

"Sorry Isaac" Alisa shrugged

"She doesn't mean it Isaac. You're gorgeous"

"Is that it?"

Mazy paused "Bye" she left, Alisa following closely behind. Isaac shook his head and walked away.

Isaac made his way across the green of the victor's village "Hey Isaac" Mags smiled running onto the green

"Hey Mags" Isaac smiled back.

Mags was 13 now "Give me a piggy. Please? My legs are aching" Isaac chuckled at Mags' plea. Just like his father's chuckle, it was that seductive kind of chuckle. Mags took a run up and leapt onto his back "Thanks Isaac" Mags pushed her bouncy curls away from her face her and clung onto her brother. Isaac dropped Mags gently next to their door and went in "Hey mum" Isaac greeted

"Hi guys. Good day?"

"Same old I guess"

Mags walked up to her mum and hugged her

"Where's da- Oh hi dad" Isaac smiled

"Hey. Good da-"

"Same old"

"Hi dad" Mags said sneaking one of her father's sugar cubes.

"I saw that" Finnick said raising an eyebrow. Mags shrugged her shoulders and popped it into her mouth. Finnick tickled her as she walked past "No dad don't" Mags squealed. Finnick snickered and let her pass.

"I'm going to the beach later. I wanted to finish my sketches" Isaac said, taking a pencil from a jar that sat on the kitchen surface.

"Don't be too long hun, I've already started dinner" Annie said taking Isaac's sketches from a draw and handing them to him.

Isaac nodded and grabbed his bag on the way out. The wind had picked up, whipping Isaac's hair back and forth. Isaac didn't have curls any more; he just had kinks like his father. It was still beautiful and wispy though. Isaac plonked himself in the same spot as he did yesterday and began drawing. The wind was blowing the sand onto his sketch so Isaac had to brush it off a few times. A girl got into the way of his view. Isaac let out a big sigh and pushed his sketch away. He slowly took a fresh piece of paper, as if he didn't know or how to control his actions. He took his pencil and began drawing the girl in front of him. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun and she held her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. When he was just about finished she was gone. He looked up and she was just gone. "Nice" A voice came. Isaac looked up, a little startled. It was the girl that Isaac was just drawing, Alisa.

"Alisa?"

"Hi Isaac. That's me, right?"

"Yeah. I didn't know it was you at first. You just sat in my view so I drew you"

"Oh, sorry"

"It's ok"

"Well it's good, I mean it"

"Thanks"

"You come here a lot?"

"I guess. I just like drawing here; it's peaceful, until the boats come in"

"You can sit with me if you like"

Alisa smiled a little and sat down; holding her dress down, the wind was blowing it around like crazy. "What else have you drawn?"

"Shells and stuff"

"Can I see?"

"Sure"

Alisa's fingers brushed against his as she took them. They were soft. "You're really good Isaac. Not what I expect from a vain, rich boy"

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Firstly Just because I have money doesn't mean I don't act normal and secondly I'm not vain"

Alisa smirked "I'll believe that when I see it"

"You can't just assume that I'm a prick Alisa"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry"

"Good" Isaac pushed her shoulder lightly in a playful way. Alisa giggled and pushed him back "You're alright Alisa. You're not like all the others"

"What? You mean wanting to get into your pants, flirting with you all the time, asking you out, staring at you, pestering you, trying to snog you, thinking you want me, freaking out when you look at me. Well Isaac I have no interest in you what so ever"

"Good"

"I thought you liked all the attention?"

"Not really. That's why I like the peace and quiet of the beach"

"I guess you aren't what I expected then"

"I guess everyone expects me to behave like my dad did when he was younger. Yes my dad was and still is vain but he isn't full of himself and he didn't really like all the attention either. He said he felt lost until he fell in love with my mum"

"Isn't your mum- not to be rude but-"

"It's ok, yeah she's unstable, but she's not crazy or mad or anything like that. She witnessed her district partner get his head severed"

"That would probably send me to insanity to be honest"

"Dad's the only one that can help her. He said she seems better after having Mags and I"

Isaac caught her eye. They just looked at one another for a moment. Isaac looked down at her full pale pink lips, they were rather tempting actually. Isaac found himself getting closer and closer to her. Alisa wanted to pull away but she couldn't. Why? She didn't know. Then he kissed her. When Isaac pulled away Alisa stared at him, blushing a deep scarlet "Um... I-I have to go" Alisa said scrambling to her feet. Isaac felt like kicking himself. Why did he just do that? Isaac went after, leaving his things behind. Isaac grabbed her arm and pulled her back, he pulled her so close that when they met face to face their chests were touching. Alisa gasped. "What?" Isaac asked smiling at her

"Nothing it's just your eyes, your eyes are amazing"

**I actually don't know when I'll be ending this story :/ ah well, more chapters the merrier ;) Ok review for your little Livi. Bye :D xoxoxox**

**-Livi love you all xoxoxox **


	45. Chapter 45

Promise Chapter 45

"You think my eyes are amazing?" Isaac grinned. Alisa just stared into his vibrant irises and nodded slowly "Wanna closer look?"

Alisa squeezed her eyes shut and pushed him away "No, no I don't" She started leaving again.

Isaac grabbed her by the waist "You can't just leave"

"I can" Alisa took his hand that was on her waist and removed it "And I will"

"Alisa"

"You can't tell me what to do Isaac" Alisa took a heavy step closer towards him trying to intimidate him, but it wasn't working in the slightest.

Isaac folded his arms "Fine"

She started walking again. Isaac grabbed her arm "I'll run" Alisa frowned

"Go on then" Isaac took a stone from his pocked at threw it onto his sketches so they wouldn't blow away "I'm ready"

"You wouldn't run after me"

"I would"

"If you caught me I'd just scream"

"No you wouldn't"

"Yes I would" Alisa took a step back, getting ready to run. The minuet Isaac turned away she legged it. Isaac looked around, he saw her she was nearly a small dot in the distance. Isaac rolled his eyes; he knew he'd be able to catch up soon enough. He began running for her. Alisa looked back, he was gaining on her. Alisa frowned and tried to speed up but she was already losing her breath, she wasn't the fastest girl in the world. She was practically in his reach now, all he had to do was reach out and grab her. Alisa ran behind one of the fishermen houses. She slammed against the wooden shack and tried to catch her breath. If her plan was to scream it wouldn't work out, she had no energy left. She slid down the wall and panted heavily. Isaac came round the corner. "Jesus" Alisa exhaled deeply. Isaac chuckled that seductive chuckle and offered her his hand. She smiled teasingly and shook her head. Isaac raised his eyebrows and said "Fine" Isaac began to stride away slowly, he knew she'd ask him to help her up eventually. "Fine. Help me up, please" She said tilting her head towards him

Isaac smirked at her "So you do need me?"

Alisa frowned "No, I just need you to help me up" Isaac took her hand and pulled her up

"Thanks"

"Anything for a pretty girl like you"

"I'm not pretty" She was trying her hardest to seem unsatisfied by compliment but she was blushing.

"Have you ever looked in a mirror?" Isaac pulled his eyebrows together

"Yes, bet you do it all the time"

Isaac sighed heavily "No, just when I'm brushing me teeth or something"

Alisa Giggled "sorry for insulting you at school by the way"

"It's ok. I thought you would have screamed by now Alisa"

"... Thanks for reminding me" She looked at him with a smug expression and took a deep breath to make sure her scream was nice and loud. She was about to open her mouth when Isaac stopped her with a kiss "You're relentless" Alisa snapped pushing him away

"Am I now? Then why did you kiss me back?"

"I didn't"

"Yes you did"

He began stepping towards her again. Alisa walked backwards and leant against the wall "I didn't" Isaac nodded his head and smiled teasingly. Alisa frowned and splayed her fingers on the wall. He was closer now, their noses nearly touching. She looked up at him "Why don't you try and scream again?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because you'll try and kiss me aga-"

And he did. He kissed her again. She resisted at first but then gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. She locked her legs around his waist and came up for air. Isaac pushed her against the wall, she slipped a little but Isaac pulled her back up. "Don't let me fall" She panted

"Wouldn't dream of it" They started kissing again. Deep and desperately.

Finnick put the phone down and looked at Annie "What did Johanna want then?" Annie asked

"It was nothing" Finnick said biting his lip

Annie knew that look; she knew he was hiding something "Tell me Finn"

"It could be just a rumour"

"Tell me"

"Well Johanna has moved to the Capitol"

"Yes, quite a while ago now Finn"

"Well she was with her daughter and they saw a blimp"

"...Is that it"

"No, it wasn't one of ours it was one of Snows designs" Annie frowned a little. Where was this going? "And apparently it dropped bombs on Paylor's mansion"

"What?!"

"Paylor rang Gale and said they had fought them off. But Paylor reckons that one of the Capitol rebels from 13 weren't really on our side and have started some kind of rebellion against us"

"B-w-oh my god"

"They don't know how many there are but Paylor wants us at the Capitol, as soon as possible"

"What's wrong dad?" Mags asked coming into the room

"We're going to visit Auntie Jo and Uncle Gale tomorrow" Annie smiled weakly

"We're going to the Capitol?"

"Yes"

"Should I start packing or something?"

Annie nodded and said "I'll come up and help out later, you get started"

"Ok"

Annie went over to Finnick and hugged him "Do we tell Isaac?"

"Not yet Ann, not yet" Finnick kissed into her hair and rubbed her spine gently "It will be fine"

Annie looked up at Finnick and stroked his cheek "I'm sure it will Finn" Annie kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm sure it will"

Finnick pressed his forehead against hers and then kissed her. Annie buried her head in his chest after they pulled away and held him tight. They were going to the Capitol. Tomorrow.

**I think that was a little shorter than the others. I don't know. Any way I don't think this story will be ending when I thought it would be, ah well. More the merrier, like I said last time. REVIEW! Thanks ;)**

**-Livi loves you so damn much that it hurts xoxoxox**


	46. Chapter 46

Promise Chapter 46

A raindrop interrupted their desperate kisses. Isaac looked up. He groaned a little. "Wanna go back to mine?" Isaac smiled, wiping a raindrop away from his nose. Alisa paused a little before answering "Umm, would your parents mind?"

"I don't think they'll mind"

"Ok"

"Hang on"

"What?"

"My sketches"

"They'll be soaked Isaac" The rain was heavy now. Isaac grabbed Alisa's hand and they ran for the beach. The wind was blowing the rain about in different directions. It was slashing it down. The sea seemed angrier than before and the seagulls had fled the beach. Who could blame them, the weather was terrible. Isaac found his bag drenched with water. Alisa picked up his drawings, the pencil and coloured inks had run like a stream down the paper, forming a rainbow or blues, reds, blacks, yellows and purples. "Oh Isaac" Alisa said examining his drawings.

Isaac looked at his sketches and exhaled "Great" Alisa opened his bag and slipped them in. Water was dripping down their faces. Alisa wiped the water from her cheek but it didn't help. "It's so cold" she shivered

"My mum could make us hot chocolate"

Alisa suddenly looked dumbfounded "What's hot chocolate?" She looked up at him with a sweet face, waiting for him to laugh but he didn't. She wasn't the only one who didn't know what hot chocolate was.

"Wanna find out?"

"Ok"

Isaac held out his hand. Alisa took it, their palms soaking wet. They didn't care. Alisa looked in awe when she saw Isaac's house. Isaac opened the door, not letting go of her hand "Hi mum" Isaac called spotting her in the kitchen.

"Hi. Get wet?" Annie called back

"Pretty much" Alisa stepped in. She gazed around the hallway; you'd think she had just stepped into Buckingham palace. "Who's this?"

"Alisa. I hope you don't mind her being here, she's cold and wet so I-"

"Isaac she's fine"

"Thank you" Alisa smiled shyly "You have a lovely house"

"Thank you dear"

"You better get dry. I'll make hot chocolate if you like"

"Thanks mum"

"How old are you sweetie?" Annie asked

"16" Alisa said, taking out her bun.

Annie paused for a bit "I was seventeen when- when I had my interviews, so if you want you can put my interview clothes on until your clothes dry out. It's a dress so it won't be very warm; I have a cardigan up stairs you can put on"

"You don't have to do that Mrs Odair"

"I don't mind sweet heart, and it's Annie"

"Thank you, Annie"

Isaac tilted his head towards the stairs indicating for them to go up. Isaac opened his bedroom door. Alisa was still in awe over the place. Isaac passed her a towel. "Thanks" She smiled. Isaac pulled a large wooden box out from under the bed. "These are my mum's interview dresses" Isaac said placing them onto the bed "You'll probably be best off with the green one, it's not as fancy"

"Ok. I can't believe she'd let me wear them"

"I can. I'm surprised she hasn't burnt them"

"Why? It's beautiful"

"Too many memories"

"Oh"

"I'll get dressed in the bathroom. You can get ready in here" Isaac shut the on suite door behind him and left her too it. Alisa slipped off her wet clothes and dried herself with the towel. It was soft and warm, better than that other old thing she had back at the shack. Alisa looked down at his bed; it looked so soft and comfortable. She sat on it, looking at the bathroom door. Would Isaac let her on it? It felt like she was sitting on a pile of feathers, a cloud even. Alisa ran her hand across the soft fabric. She rubbed the duvet in between her fingers. The duvet smelt of lavender. She wanted to fall back onto it so badly. "Comfy?" Isaac asked coming out of the toilet. Alisa leapt off of the bed and wrapped her towel around her. Isaac smiled "Don't worry I don't mind" Which one did he mean? Her being only in her underwear or sitting on his bed? Alisa sat back down on the bed "I was getting changed, your bed was just really inviting"

"It's fine, honest"

Alisa got up again and turned away from Isaac so he couldn't see her breasts sitting in her bra. Her towel fell to the floor and she began putting on the dress. Isaac turned away but he couldn't help but admire her partially naked body. He wanted to slip his hands around her waist and hold her until she was warm again. Her teeth were chattering a little, maybe it was the lack of clothing. Isaac was dressed and warm but he had this kind of natural body heat, he was like a radiator. "You cold?" Isaac asked, walking over. Alisa nodded her head. Isaac zipped up her dress. "Better?" Alisa shook her head in reply. Isaac wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder "How about now?" Alisa closed her eyes and nodded slowly, he was so warm. "Good" Isaac said, pressing his lips against her shoulder. That made her shiver, she liked it.

"You're warm" Alisa turned to him and hugged him back. "mmm" She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. "Want hot chocolate?" Isaac asked rubbing her spine gently

"Yeah"

Isaac took her hand and led her downstairs. Annie place two mugs of hot chocolate onto the kitchen table, topped with cream and chocolate sprinkles. Alisa's eyes widened. "Wow" she exclaimed. Alisa wrapped her hands around the warm mug. Her first sip was heaven. The creamy liquid tasted so good. "Alisa's never had hot chocolate before" Isaac pointed out. Alisa blushed a little, embarrassed.

"Don't worry honey; I didn't have my first hot chocolate until I was 17" Annie smiled

"Where's Mags?" Isaac asked

"Packing"

Isaac frowned. "Packing?"

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you, I can't explain now but there's a tiny emergency. We're going to the Capitol tommorow; we're staying with Gale and Johanna"

"Tommorow?"

"Yeah"

"Um, Ok"

"You haven't seen your cousins in a while; it will be good for you to see them"

Isaac knew that they weren't his cousins but Johanna and Gale were seen as his Auntie and Uncle from the day he was born. "I guess" Alisa's face dropped. Isaac noticed this of course. He smiled at her; she looked up at him and smiled back. Finnick came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Annie's waist "Hello darling" He grinned kissing her neck

"Finn we have company" Annie said giving Alisa an apologetic look. Finn moved away from Annie but kept his hand on her waist "Hi dad" Isaac greeted

"Hi. Who's this?"

"Sorry, this is Alisa"

"Nice to meet you Alisa"

"Nice to meet you too Mr Odair"

"You can call me Finnick. Sooo..."

"We're just friends" Alisa said rather quickly. Isaac nearly choked on his drink. He patted his chest and rubbed his forehead gently "Sure we are" Isaac said sarcastically. Alisa scowled at him. Finnick and Annie looked slightly confused. Isaac chuckled and carried on drinking his hot chocolate.

**Ok so they should be in the Capitol by the next chapter ;) Ok I want to give a shout out to ****MakeBreadNotWar I wanted to thank them for their lovely tweet. Ok review! Pleaseeee! Bye ;)**

**-Livi adores the lot of you. mwha! Xoxoxox **


	47. Chapter 47

Promise Chapter 47

Alisa looked down at the floor. She didn't want to meet Annie and Finnick's gaze right now, she felt a little awkward. When Mags, Annie and Finnick boarded the train Alisa lifted her head a little. See you later Isaac" she smiled weakly

"Bye. I'll miss you, honest" Isaac said, trying to find her eyes that were hidden under her slightly bowed head

"I'll miss you too. And your family, they're real nice"

"Aren't they just like any other family?"

"Maybe, but not like mine"

"What do you mean not like yours?"

"Well- um- I've never really told anyone this before, not even mazy. My mum's dead... when she died my dad turned to alcohol. The little money he makes at our bait shop he spends on alcohol. I always have to make the dinner, that is if we actually have any food. I try to hide the money but he always finds it or he just lashes out and demands it. He's never home. He's either working or drinking. He's always drunk" Alisa wanted to cry, she had never told anyone about it before. She felt Isaac take her hand; it felt easier to hold the tears in now. She looked up at him, her eyes watering. One tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. Isaac wiped it away "I feel for you, I truly do, it's just- well- I'm not that good at the whole comforting thing" Isaac said taking her second hand.

"Well you're doing pretty well so far" Alisa smiled a little.

"Come here" Isaac pulled her in for a hug. Alisa wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. He was taller than her so she had to tip toe. He pulled her up a little so her feet were off of the ground. Alisa giggled. "I don't want to go home Isaac. He's violent when he's drunk, and I know he'll be drunk now. He scares me"

Isaac paused for a while, deep in thought "Come with me" Isaac put her down.

"I-I Can't, I don't want your parents spending any more money, besides I'd feel rude"

"My parents like you, besides we have plenty of money"

"I can't leave my dad alone. He won't have anyone to look after him, he won't eat he'll just drink"

"But you're scared of him"

"I know, but he's still my dad"

"Ok" Isaac began to blush, what he was about to tell her was something that he had never told her before, not just her but any girl. "I-I love you"

Alisa looked up at him and smiled. She had to blink a little to let his words sink in "I love you too" A grin crept up onto Isaac's face. Alisa wrapped her arms around him and squeezed her eyes shut. Did she really have to let him go? "I could write to you" Isaac shrugged

Alisa smiled up at him and nodded her head "ok" Alisa looked past Isaac for a second to see if his parents were looking. They weren't. Alisa got onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. God if Mazy saw her now she'd throttle her. Isaac smiled a little and kissed her back on the cheek. His lips lingered by her cheek for a moment, he wanted to move to her lips but he didn't know if he should. Isaac boarded the train. Alisa held her hands near her stomach and watched the train leave. Mags was sat next to her father giggling. When she saw Isaac she puckered her lips. Isaac rolled his eyes and took his seat next to his mother. Finnick nudged Mags' shoulder and narrowed his eyes at her. Mags had an apologetic look on her face but she was biting her lip to hold in the laughter.

Paylor had changed the whole train design now. The trains had become more public now, so there was no need to make them a moving house. If your trip was long, you were assigned a bedroom with an on suit. There was a public dining area, basically a restaurant. Then there was an area where you would lounge about, and so on. It was still grand, it was the same style. It was hard to get a ticket to travel on these trains; you had to be filthy rich to get one. If you couldn't afford it, you couldn't afford it.

Paylor hadn't changed many rules to be honest. Most of the Districts were still in poverty apart from 1, 2 and 3 of course, and a bit of 4, most of 4 was in poverty and to think they considered it a rich District. If you could afford it you were allowed to leave your District and visit the Capitol, even live there if you wanted. If you lived at the Capitol and were from a District you were told go through this big process to sort out the fact that you wouldn't have to be reaped for the games. No one from the Districts could afford to live at the Capitol, apart from the victors of course. But none of the victors apart from Johanna wanted to live there. The other victors wanted to stay near their roots. Capitol citizens were allowed to visit Districts, but only for a couple of days, two at the most. If they didn't return within two days Paylor would send in her peacekeepers to find them. Female Capitol citizens were forbidden to visit District four, as mentioned before, Finnick begged her for that rule to be put into place. Because you were only allowed two days in a District, not many Capitol citizens visited, they didn't see the point.

There was one young woman sat at a table on her own, she looked a little glum. Mags looked at her and examined her saddened face. Mags reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. The woman looked up, her silvery blue eyes watering. "Excuse me miss, are you alright" Mags said

The woman put on a weak smile and retorted "Thank you dear, I'm fine" The woman's clothes didn't seem as bizarre as all the other Capitol women but she was obviously a wealthy Capitol citizen to be able to get onto this train. She was wearing a hot pink Capitol styled top with frilly sleeves and a plumb purple pencil skirt. Her makeup wasn't as bright and bizarre as all the others, her face was only slightly powdered and her lips were a glossy, very deep, pink. Her eyelashes were free from bright colours and her hair and eyebrows were free from vibrant dyes. Her hair was a warm natural ginger, curls piled on top of her head with little flicks hanging down; she obviously hadn't abandoned the Capitol hair style. Her bright pink heels stood out the most, they were practically luminous. Her nails were free from colours also. "Are you sure?" Mags went on "You don't look very happy"

"I'm fine sweetheart, really I am"

"Ok, I'll leave you be"

The woman's bottom lip began to quiver. Annie raised her head "Is she bothering you?" Annie sighed giving Mags a punishing look.

"No Miss she's just concerned, being thoughtful as all"

"She looked a little down, mum" Mags added

The woman put her head in her hands and began to sob. Annie got up and took a seat next to her. "What's wrong?"

"My son, he's been reaped" The woman confided

"I-I'm sorry"

Finnick felt for the poor woman, he just didn't want to get involved. This one could have been one of his customers for all he knew. But if she was wouldn't she remember? He was sure that if she was she would have noticed him by now.

"The reaping was yesterday. My husband told me to take a shopping trip in District one to take my mind off of it but it won't leave my mind. My husband said he'd be alright and that my son would come home. He hasn't shown any emotion at all, he's trying to be strong for me but I know he's hurting inside. I know how all those mothers from the Districts used to feel now. I feel so terrible for watching the games in the past"

"I'm not going to tell you that everything is going to be ok because I can't promise you that but I understand, I know how you feel" Annie shouldn't have been talking about the games with this woman, it might set her off into one of her states, but this woman was so upset. She couldn't just leave her. The woman looked up at her comforter "You're Annie Cresta"

"Yes. Well Odair now"

"Finnick Odair? Oh yes I watched your wedding on T.V, televised from13. You were with him secretly right?"

"Yes, it was for a damn long time too"

"I watched you f-fight. I'm terrible"

"No, no you're not"

"I'm sorry Annie"

"You don't have to be sorry"

"You'll probably watch my son fight"

"I won't actually. I hate the games and I'm not supposed to watch them, I'm not really supposed to be talking about it either" When Annie said the word _games _It seemed to linger in her mind, but it wasn't her saying it, it was Snow. Annie gulped a little and shook it off.

"Do you sponsor? I hear the victors are the ones who sponsor"

"Yes it's true but I don't because I can't watch due to my condition. My husband doesn't enjoy watching but he has to so he can sponsor"

"I don't know if I'm asking too much of you but- but could you help him, get your husband to sponsor him, please"

Annie looked at her, her expression sympathetic "I'll tell Finnick to look out for him"

"Thank you Annie"

"What's his name?"

"Leo, Leo Costello. I'm Searah Costello by the way"

"Nice to meet you Searah. Will you still be shopping in District one?"

"I think I might just go home, I'd rather see my son while I can than soak up my sorrows with brand new clothes and stuff"

Finnick indicated for Searah to join him and his family. Searah looked at Annie, as if for approval. Annie nodded. "Finnick Odair" Finnick smiled warmly

"I know who you are Finnick. Searah Costello" Searah smiled back

"This is my son Isaac and my daughter Mags" Mags and Isaac smiled at her, trying to make her feel welcome "Searah's son has been reaped" Annie explained

"I heard, not to be rude but I was listening. I wouldn't wish the games on my worst enemy Searah. I'm sorry for what has happened. You want me to sponsor your son I hear?"

"Please darling" Annie begged

Finnick nodded and noticed the thankful look on Searah's face. Finnick felt comfortable around this woman. He knew she wasn't one of his customers. This woman seemed descent and loyal to her husband. "Where are you staying?" Searah asked

"With friends. Do you know the Hawthorns?" Finnick retorted

"Not personally, no, but I have heard of them. Gale Hawthorn's wife is a victor after all. Johanna Mason, well Johanna Hawthorn now"

"Yes, that's right. She's more of a sister than a friend though"

"I see"

"Are Peeta and Katniss coming over?" Annie asked

"I think so sweetheart, they're bringing the kids too" Finnick replied

"How old is your son Searah?" Mags asked

"14"

Isaac felt his stomach jump. Primrose Mellark, Peeta and Katniss' daughter, had a thing for him.

**Okaaaay, I don't have much to say this time guys. Just freaking ****REVIEW****, because I think you're all awesome readers. If you don't like me then you probably won't review, which makes me sad. Wanna know what make me happy? Reviews that's what. Byeeee guys! Imma start chapter 48 now :D xoxoxox **

**-Livi loves you all xoxoxox **


	48. Chapter 48

Promise Chapter 48

Finnick and his family got off at the same stop as Searah. Searah was greeted by her husband. "Daley!" Searah smiled

"So why didn't you go to District one?" He said, taking her hand

"I want to stay with Leo for as long as possible" Searah had a very serious look on her face.

Daley simply nodded and said "I understand sweetheart" Daley was a rather handsome looking guy. Finnick expected her to be with some old guy with a beer belly and a beard. He had dark chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair that shone a bronzy colour when the sun hit. He was wearing a light blue suit and a bright green tie. His skin was tanned like Finnick's and his shoes were so shiny that you would be able to see your own reflection in them. His teeth were pearly white; a man of this kind of money would obviously be able to afford to get them done. He was good looking but if you were to put him next to Finnick he probably wouldn't look handsome at all, I mean Finnick's a sex god. "Leo Costello" Finnick said to himself, so he would remember his name.

The trip to Johanna and Gale's was quiet. Isaac didn't seem very chirpy, a bit down in the dumps, Mags was staring out of the window, fascinated by the different colours of the Capitol. And Annie, well Annie had fallen asleep on Finnick. They came to a tall glass building with bright red revolving doors. The chauffer hauled out the suitcases with a little help from Finnick. Isaac took his bags to the top of the concrete staircase with ease, while Mags was dragging hers up, the wheels banging against each stair. "Want a hand honey?" Finnick asked leaning on his suitcase. Mags shook her head and pulled the suitcase successfully over the last step. They went through the lobby to another staircase, this one coated with a red, velvet carpet. Mags frowned and turned to the lift, she wasn't hauling her suitcase up another flight of stairs. Annie didn't feel too comfortable in the lift. She felt like she was back in that tube that sent her up into the arena, the tube that sent her to her potential death. Annie closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. She had to calm herself; she didn't want to go into one of her states, not in front of the kids anyway. Finnick noticed her distress and took her hand. She relaxed immediately, resting her head on his shoulder. It felt easier to breathe once she was out and on the top floor. They came to a small hallway; it was barley a hallway, more like a square. Their door was red with a little gold door knob. Before Finnick could knock the door flew open to Johanna with a big grin on her face. "Hi!" She squeaked "My lord I haven't seen you all in ages. Come in, come in" by god was Johanna's penthouse modern. The floor was white marble with a plasma T.V and two chocolate brown sofas. Under her dark oak coffee table was a rug made from a polar bears summer coat, a warm brown with tints of black. A set off stairs led to a higher platform that held a glass dining table with black leather chairs. Johanna's 15 year old daughter came round the corner "Posy, look who's here"

Posy put down her glass of orange juice and looked up "Oh hi! Sorry I'm away with the fairies"

"Where's your father?" Johanna asked

"He's helping Rory catch Vick. He won't come out"

Johanna rolled her eyes and unshed the Odair's in "Vick!" Johanna held up her index finger to say _one minute_ and ran towards the bedrooms "Vick!"

"Sorry Vick's really stubborn" Posy shrugged "My mum has bedrooms for you all. Isaac and Mags will be in the same room though because we haven't got enough rooms for you and Peeta's lot. 4 spare rooms that's all"

"We only have one spare room. We have 4 bedrooms" Isaac explained

"I guess the Capitol went too far when it came to the amount of bedrooms then"

Gale came down the stairs and into the living room with a squirming Vick in his arms "Hi" Gale said, putting Vick on his shoulders. Rory slowly followed with Johanna behind. Vick was 5 and Rory was 11. Vick calmed down and held Gale by his forehead. Gale looked up to see the tips of Vicks fingers above his eyebrows. "When are the Mellark's getting her then?" Annie asked

"Tonight. But we won't be having dinner with them, they're eating on the train" Johanna retorted "Want to see your rooms?"

Finnick nodded "Sure"

Johanna took them down the plumb purple wallpapered hallway to a black door. "Your room" Johanna said smiling at Isaac and Mags. The room had two single beds with bedside tables at either side. There were two doors to the left that lead to a room with a toilet and a sink and the other door lead to a separate bath. There was one book case, two sets of draws and one giant window that over looked the city. Mags dropped her suitcase in the middle of the room and fell onto her bed "I'm having this bed" She giggled

Isaac rolled his eyes and said "Fine" He put his suitcase down and opened it up. He hated unpacking as much as he did packing.

Johanna took Annie and Finnick to their room. There was one king sized bed with a leather black headboard. The carpets were plumb, the walls were silver and there was plasma on the wall. Like Isaac and Mags' room there was a huge window that over looked the colourful Capitol. To the right was a door that lead to an on suit. "Make good use of the bed, ok" Johanna said, giving them a wink. She had a dirty little mind

That evening

"She looked ridiculous, her eyelashes were green, green I tell you. I mean we see it every day but they were damn luminous. It's nice to see someone wearing normal clothes for once" Gale chuckled

"At least you weren't forced to snog a woman with bright orange lipstick, I looked like a Satsuma after that scenario" Finnick grinned. Everyone laughed. "When are they doing the tribute parade?" Finnick swallowed a chunk of staked

Johanna took a swing of wine and replied "In 3 days, I think"

"Were you at the reaping?"

"I'm there every year Finn. Paylor makes me reap the poor little sods because I'm the only victor in the Capitol"

"Who are you sponsoring?"

"Don't know, haven't had a good enough look at them yet"

"Can I be excused for just one moment" Isaac said, putting down his fork "I'll be back in time for dessert, I promise"

"Go on then" Annie smiled, sipping her wine

Isaac went to his room and pulled out his paper and pen. He sat at the small desk that was in the corner of Mags and his room and began to write.

_To Alisa_

_I've finally arrived at the Capitol and I'm already missing you, sorry, cheesy right. Anyway I kind of wish that you could see all the craziness and the riches of this city, it seems to get more mental every time I visit. I probably would have even taken you to the tribute parade if you came along...that is if you're into that kind of stuff. I know I'm writing early but I had to, I just had to. My Aunt Jo and Uncle Gale's penthouse is really nice and I'm enjoying seeing my cousins, it's been a while. Vick has grown up a lot. By the way they're not really my cousins or my Aunt and Uncle, Mags and I just call them that. Before I put my pen down I thought I'd just warn you that my parents friends have a daughter named Primrose and she kind of has a thing for me, but don't worry I wouldn't look at her twice, not while you're still breathing anyway. I hope you're ok. Are you? I promise I'll bring you here one day._

_Yours always, Isaac_

_P.S_

_Girlfriend?_

**Ok, the **_**Mellarks**_** will be in the next chapter. And yes Gale and Johanna named all their kids after Gale's dead siblings and Peeta and Katniss named Primrose after Katniss' dead sister, you probably knew the primrose one... Anyway thanks again for all the awesome, supportive reviews you guys. I'm actually begging you for reviews this time *gets down on knees* pleaseee. Ok Imma start chapter 49 now byeeeee! Xoxoxox**

**-Livi loves you all so damn much xoxoxox **


	49. Chapter 49

**Ok before I start I want to say this. I apologize for the HUGE amount of miss-types in my last chapter, thankfully Briespacaroni spotted them. I was really tired when I was proof reading, I should have waited till the morning. And in my fan fiction Gales' sibling are dead...I know, I'm harsh :l and the reviewer named A, I understand why you're losing interest, I'm really, really trying o wrap this story up but at most ends of my chapters I keep using chuffing cliff hangers. And finally I apologize for the pooyness of this chapter, like I said I'm trying to wrap it up.**

Promise Chapter 49

"What do you mean we can go home today?" Finnick frowned

"We found the instigator of the rebellion and had them executed" Paylor sighed "Now, who are you sponsoring?"

"Leo Costello"

"Thank you for your time Finnick, you can go back now"

Annie was helping her children pack their bags. Isaac kept staring at the door hoping that Primrose wouldn't come back in. Primrose was Peeta and Katniss' 15 year old daughter; they had a younger son named Tommy who was 12. "Mum my suitcase won't close" Mags whined. Annie shuffled over from her suitcase on the floor and sat on Mags' suitcase. "Now close it" Annie said, beginning to pull the zip across. "This came in the post this morning Isaac". Annie passed Isaac an envelope. It read

_To Isaac_

_It's not cheesy that you're missing me because I'm kind of missing you too, strange feeling actually. I wouldn't mind seeing, what you call, the craziness and the riches of the Capitol. It sounds funny in a way. I would have liked you to take me to the tribute parade; it might have helped me with a bit of my history class...maybe. I don't mind that you're writing early and I'm glad you like where you're staying. And don't worry I trust you around that girl you wrote about, I'm not worried in the slightest. And I am ok, I only have one bruise from my dad on my arm, he's been coming home drunk again, it just scares me a little, that's all._

_Your forever Alisa_

_P.S_

_Boyfriend?_

Isaac slipped the note into his pocket "You're all smiles. What's in that envelope?" Annie said with raised eyebrows.

"nothing" Isaac smiled

Annie shook her head and got up from the floor. The door opened. Isaac slid under his bed. Would Prim see him there? Oh it was Finnick "Isaac what are you doing?" Finnick chuckled

"Sorry I thought you were someone else" Isaac came back out and carried on packing his suitcase. He didn't want to bump into Primrose, not after last night anyway.

_Isaac was sat watching the tribute parade on T.V. Johanna, Gale, Rory, Vick, Peeta, Katniss, Tommy, Finnick and Mags had gone to watch it in person. No one knew why Prim didn't want to go but Isaac did. Prim would snap up any chance to be left alone with Isaac. Annie was asleep so it was just Isaac and Primrose "So why didn't you want to go?" Isaac said staring at the T.V and thinking of how his father and mother once had to do that, when the Capitol would reap the Districts. "I didn't feel up to it" Primrose answered simply. She shuffled a little closer to Isaac. "Soooo do you have a...girlfriend?"_

"_To be honest I don't really know"_

_Primrose frowned in response. "What do you mean?"_

"_Well I like her and we've kissed dozens of times and we told one another we love each other but we've never actually said what we are" Isaac thought that saying this would give Primrose the idea that he wasn't interested. _

"_If I was her I wouldn't leave you hanging like that" Ok so Isaac's plan hadn't worked "I'd get straight onto the matter" She was really close now, their legs touching "bet she's easy to handle"_

"_She isn't actually, she's stubborn"_

"_Well I bet you wouldn't be able to handle all this" Primrose was referring to herself_

"_Bet I could"_

"_Prove it"_

"_Oh no, na-ah"_

_Isaac got up from the sofa and walked away. Prim went after him "You know you want to" She went in, full on, for the kiss. She pinned him down but Isaac dodged her lips. "Jesus Prim!"_

"_But-"_

_Isaac turned off the T.V and went to bed, leaving Prim all on her lonesome._

Isaac shivered at the thought of Primrose nearly kissing him. "We're going now" Finnick sighed

"Now?" Annie questioned

"Now"

"Thank god" Isaac sighed with relief. Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"Peeta we're going now" Finnick smiled, coming into the dining room.

"Oh, well have a safe journey home"

"I hope we do"

Peeta closed his eyes for a moment, his hands began to shake a little; he was trying to fight the venom that was still inside his blood. "Peeta?" Katniss said starting at his hands. Peeta grabbed the dining chair before him. Katniss rushed over and hugged him. He relaxed, flipped round and hugged Katniss back. "Sorry" Peeta said.

"It's ok. It's them, um, what's it called, the-"

"He was hijacked darling" Annie prompted

"Ah, yes hijacked"

Peeta simply nodded. "You ok dad?" Tommy asked

"I'm fine"

"Dad we need to go" Isaac said, seeing Prim's bedroom door open. After hugs and kisses of goodbyes, and Isaac avoiding Prim, the Odairs finally left.

Isaac was quite fiddly on the train, guess he just wanted to see Alisa. When the train finally came to a halt Isaac couldn't wait to get off. "Isaac, don't run" Annie frowned. Isaac threw his suitcase at Mags, knocking her over. "I'll get you for that!" Mags bellowed. Finnick helped her back up. "Home sweet home" Annie smiled, smelling the salty air. Finnick pulled Annie into his arms and kissed her; he caressed her arm gently and stroked her cheek with his free hand.

Isaac had run to Alisa's. He caught his breath and knocked on her door. Alisa opened it and flinched away a little, expecting it to be her father. She felt a pair of strong arms embrace her, she was shocked at first but when she looked up she saw that it was Isaac. "Isaac!"She squealed, throwing her arms around him. He kissed her. "Girlfriend?" Isaac panted

"Boyfriend?" Alisa panted back

"Boyfriend"

"Girlfriend"

They both smiled and kissed again.

**Ok once again I apologize for the ploppyness of this chapter. I hope you guys actually read my authors notes... if you don't then bum you... Anyway RRRREEEEEVVVVIIIIEEEWWWW please, please, please! Thank you. And I'm sorry to say that the next chapter will be the final. Ok Byeeee chapter 50 will be on its way :')**

**-Livi adores you all xoxoxox **


	50. Chapter 50

Promise Chapter 50- The final chapter

Annie rubbed her feet against the sand gently, it was hot. It had been a hot day. It felt like sugar in-between her toes. She felt Finnick's arm curl around her and slip down her own arm, taking her hand "It's been a nice day, hasn't it" Annie said, squinting her eyes as she looked up at the setting sun.

"Yeah, it has" Finnick retorted, he voice rather soothing. His voice was soothing to Annie anyway. Finnick picked up his glass of lemonade and as he sipped it he could feel the liquid prickling against his throat and tongue. But it was still very refreshing. Annie pushed him a sugar cube across the picnic blanket with her finger. He smiled and threw it up into the air and caught it in his mouth. Annie rolled her eyes and sipped on some lemonade. "Where is Mags?" Annie asked

"Umm, over there" Finnick pointed towards where Alisa and Isaac were in the sea drenching each other with sea water.

Alisa shook the water off of her hands and pushed Isaac into a crashing wave, the splash Isaac made sprayed Alisa. She raised her arms to shield herself and giggled. Isaac poked his head above the surafce and shook his head like a dog when it had just got out of the water. "No fair, I'm wetter than you now" Isaac grinned "Make it fair, come on" Isaac held out his hands.

"Nope" Alisa gave him a smug smile and stepped back.

"Yes"

Alisa shook her head and stepped back even further. Isaac got up, the water dripping from him "No, Isaac don't" she bit her lip. Isaac reached out. "No" Alisa ran. Mags was lying down letting the water run between her toes, she wiggled her toes ever time the water crashed against them. Isaac went after Alisa. He scooped her up into his arms. "Isaac, no!" she began kicking her legs about.

"How deep do you want to go?" Isaac snickered

"I'd rather just stay here and kiss you"

Isaac narrowed his eyes "That didn't work you know"

Alisa began to pout "Please don't throw me in there"

"Your stubbornness must be punished" Isaac stepped in deeper. The water was up to his waist, so if he was to throw her she would end up in very deep waters. "I'll be a good girl, promise" Alisa slipped her hands over his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck. She lingered his lips near his "Promise" she whispered seductively. Isaac was tempted to snog her face of there and then but he wasn't falling for it. "Sorry" Isaac threw her into the ocean. While she was in the air she grabbed her knees and held them to her chest so she'd make a bigger splash when she was to go in. She had been thrown so far that the splash that she had made didn't even touch Isaac, not a drop. Alisa came to the surface and spat water out of her mouth like a fountain. "You're an idiot!" she shouted. She was bobbing up and down with the water.

Isaac shrugged "Fair enough. Wanna snog?"

"I don't want to kiss you anymore"

"Yes you do"

"Na-ah"

"I'll just come and get you then"

Alisa went back under water and began to swim back to shore. He wasn't going to catch her this time. She felt someone wrap their fingers around her ankle. Isaac had caught her again. Alisa came back up to the surface "Can I have that kiss now?" Isaac teased

Alisa shook her head in response. She felt his arms wrap around her waist "I'm sorry"

"Forgiven"

She turned around and crashed her lips against his. "Alisa!" a husky voice called "Alisa!"

"Shit, My dad" She grabbed Isaac's hand and thy both made their way back to shore. "Alisa!" her dad called again. They stumbled out of the ocean and ran for their lives, hand in hand. Mags sat up to see a rather angry looking man, holding a bottle of beer loosely in his hand, staggering across the beach towards Isaac and Alisa. Mags wanted to stay out of it so she ran to her parents. "What's wrong sweetie?" Annie asked her daughter as Mags hauled herself onto the picnic blanket.

"Some dude is chasing Isaac and Alisa. He looks a little drunk" Mags explained.

Finnick looked over at Isaac and Alisa legging it across the bay. "They'll be fine; he's miles away from them"

"Alisa, I told you not to hang around with" Alisa's father paused and burped a little "With that Odair b-boy" he slurred. His faded, glazed green eyes darted about the beach, he couldn't see them. He fell onto the ground, unconscious. "Man down" Alisa joked

"Alisa, Alisa what are you doing?!" A young female voice shouted

"Double shit" Alisa said, biting her lip.

It was Mazy "Is that- that's Isaac Odair"

"Go, go now" Alisa laughed pushing Isaac along. They both pegged it down the beach.

"Alisa, wait!" Mazy called "Isaac, Isaac" She was running after Isaac like a desperate little groupie. Mazy tripped over Alisa's drunken father. She sat up and rolled the podgy man onto his back. She wiped her hands on his stained coat. There was sick all over him.

Isaac and Alisa joined Mags, Finnick and Annie on their picnic blanket. Mags was fast asleep, her head on Annie's lap. Annie was twiddling with her dark curls. Isaac pulled Alisa onto his lap and rested his head on her shoulder. Alisa slouched a little and rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Isaac laid back, Alisa's head now on his stomach, he still had hold of her hand. Isaac too fell asleep. Annie let her head flop onto Finnick's shoulder "Finn?" She asked, inhaling his musky aftershave, god it smelt so good.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we were young, before we had the kids?"

"Yeah"

"Remember when we used to come here and watch the sunset every night?"

"yeah, i do"

"Well it feels like that now, except you have a 5 o'clock shadow" Annie reached up and tickled his stubble.

Finnick chuckled "Everything's perfect at the moment" he went on

"Yeah, it is"

The colour of the sun soon reflected upon the ocean, giving it a warm glow. The sun disappeared bit by bit and then the moon slowly came up. The slivery moon reflected upon the sea. Its warm glow had turned cold. Finnick entwined his fingers with Annie's. "Annie?" Finnick kissed into her hair.

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**... It's over...This fan fiction is over...Oh my lord, it has come so fast. I want to thank you all for your wonderful, spectacular, awesome, making me smile, supportive, continuous, amazing, phenomenal, stupendous, tear bringing, fabulous, excellent, terrific, divine, brilliant, fantastic, groovy, super, tremendous, swell and wowza reviews! You're all amazing :') maybe I will reach two hundred, maybe I will, I'm nearly there. Your reviews have kept me going. I apologize for any miss-types, I did proof read. I can't believe I'm finished! Oh god I love you all! Now I would like you to try out my new one shot fan fiction which is called **_**how did she cope? **_**You don't have to I would just like you to, it isn't finished yet but when it's up I can tell you. If you want me to tell you just put **_**how did she cope?**_** At the bottom of your next review, if you don't then you'll never know. :D Ok well I guess this is good bye for now... until I write another fan fiction... Goodbye my lovelies and thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm going to go and watch Downton Abbey now.**

**-Livi adores you all so very much xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	51. Chapter 51

**I know this fic was supposed to be over but I wanted to add this. You guys were demanding more Isaac and Alisa fluff. :D enjoy ;) **

The promise, Chapter 51, Epilogue 

"What do you mean she's dying?!" Isaac snapped. He didn't mean to sound nasty he just didn't like the words that were spilling out of his father's mouth. "Isaac, she may live" Finnick put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure, go in"

Alisa was fast asleep. Her face was drip white. That beautiful rosy colour she always had to her cheeks was gone. Isaac felt sick seeing her like that. She was sleeping but it wasn't peaceful. Her breathing wasn't steady and she was sweating a lot. Mags was holding a flannel to her forehead. "Come away now sweetheart" Annie said to her daughter. "Isaac, come here" Annie beckoned him over. Mags went over to her father and leant against him. Isaac made his way over to his mother "She'll be alright"

"You can't lie to him, darling" Finnick said, his eyes had real concern in them.

"When you were at war with Capitol I lived on Lies, Finn. I'm just glad you're with me today"

That seemed to shut Finnick up. Isaac placed his hand on Alisa's cheek. "She's cold"

"I know. She isn't warming up" She turned to Finnick "Honey, maybe you should take Mags downstairs"

Finnick nodded and took Mags' hand "Come on, Mags"

Annie turned her attention back on Isaac "Do you want me to leave?"

"Um, yes, please"

"Okay"

"Thanks, Mum"

Annie shut the door gently behind her. Isaac took Alisa's hand and rubbed it affectionately. She slowly aroused, he eyes fluttering. "Isaac?" Her voice was barley a croak.

"Yeah, It's me, Alisa"

She squeezed his hand quickly. She didn't seem to have enough energy to squeeze it any longer. She tried to sit up but she couldn't so Isaac helped her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder "Don't go" She murmured.

"I won't. I promise"

Alisa was shaking in his arms, she must have been freezing. He kissed into her hair and said "It's okay, you'll be okay" he rubbed her back gently and she seemed to stop shaking, almost melt in his embrace. "Am-am I going to die?" She took in a deep breath.

"No, don't be silly" he felt tears come to his eyes. His father said that there was a slim chance that she would live.

"I heard the doctor though"

"No, Alisa, you just need to rest, you'll be fine"

"Okay"

Isaac laid her gently on the bed and tucked her in. "Rest" He kissed her forehead and got up to leave. "Wait" She squeezed his hand "Stay" Isaac headed back to the bed and sat beside her. Isaac fell asleep beside her and he never let go of her hand.

Part two of the epilogue

Isaac woke up to the sound of coughing. Alisa was sat up coughing into a handkerchief. Isaac put his arm around her "Hey, It's okay" he assured. Alisa let her head flop onto his shoulder but her breathing was more unsteady than before. Isaac took away the handkerchief. Blood, she was coughing up blood! "Oh, god" Isaac kissed Alisa's cheek and then ran downstairs where his mother, father and Mags were playing a game of snap. "Mum, Dad!"

"What?" Finnick said, getting up from his chair.

"Alisa's coughing up blood"

Isaac took his mother and father up to where Alisa was lying, Mags following closely behind. Alisa had taken a turn for the worst. She was really sweating now. Her breathing was so heavy and fast and tears were streaming down her face. Isaac pulled her into his arms and rocked her gently. Finnick rang the doctor. Annie took Mags downstairs; she didn't want her to see Alisa in the state she was. "What do you mean you'll be here tomorrow?" Finnick shouted down the phone. "I don't care if you're in the Capitol, I need a god damn doctor" There was a long pause and then Finnick explained what was happening to Alisa. Finnick put the phone down and said "If she makes it through the night she'll live" Isaac's heart stopped. She'd make it. He'd help her make it.

The night was long really long. It consisted of Isaac telling her to keep her eyes open and not to leave him. Isaac ended up holding her. He was so tired but he refused to sleep. Alisa's breathing soon became faint, her breathing was stopping. She went lip in his arms. He panicked for a second and checked her pulse. She still had one. He shook her gently. "Alisa stay awake, please, you can't sleep, you won't make it if you sleep" Alisa nodded her head in reply "Good girl" Isaac planted a kiss upon her lips. They were cold but he didn't mind.

Part three of the epilogue

Isaac had unfortunately fallen asleep. He woke up in panic, hoping Alisa was still alive. She had her head on his shoulder and there was colour to her cheeks. Her eyes were open. "I stayed awake for you, Isaac" She yawned.

"Thank god" He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her passionately. It was as if a flood of relief had washed over him. He couldn't wait to tell the others. He was just happy she was okay. Her lips were warm again, sweet and moist. He had his little Alisa back.

**Okay NOW it is the end of this fic. It has officially finished! I just wanted to write that because I know some of you guys wanted some more Isaac and Alisa fluff. Sorry for any miss-types and I hope you enjoyed it. Okay Byeeee! A million pleases REVIEW!**

**-Livi adores the lot of you xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **


End file.
